For the sake of Freedom
by Pixel.Nightfury
Summary: Pixel and Nightfury have been together since they escaped the War. Now on Earth right in the middle of the war they sort to escape, they'll need eachother more than ever. Pairings: Pixel/Knock Out, Nightfury/Breakdown. Rated for mature content in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>All she could do was run.<p>

The Great War had torn the once peaceful world of Cybertron into a barren mast grave. The once pristine streets and highways were covered in the energon and grey shells of its inhabitants. Decepticons and Autobots stacked life and limb to oppose one another, neither taking much notice of the civilians caught in the middle of their conflicts.

She was separated from her creators when a band of Decepticons ambushed them. Running through the energon-soaked streets she ducked down an alley in an attempt to hide. Small enough to hide behind clutter and junk, she sobbed.

"Mommy," she moans, light blue streaks caking her faceplates as she mourned her loss.

The broken connection with her creators left her with a lingering pain. Cupping her chassis in an attempt to soothe the ache, she never saw the loomed shadows,

"Well well well, look at what we have here boys," cackled a voice pulling her from her mourning, fear replacing grief as 3 Decepticons surrounded her.

She tried to escape them by passing through their stabilizers but one easily snagged her servos. Her shrill shriek never deterred their own servos from roaming her own. Murmurs and whispers of acts her young mind couldn't comprehend merely spelled doom for the youngling. Now worried of her own plight at the hands of her nightmare brought to life, a stern voice broke the silence.

At the mouth of the alley, 2 optics of gleaming gold – as bright as stars – glared at her attacks. They didn't see this newcomer as a threat until the beast rose, a warning and savage cry brought everything to a standstill. Having heeded the warning, the youngling opened her optics to find her rescuer, another femme youngling – though older than herself – holding her close, trying to calm her fears after chancing her demons away…

* * *

><p>Pixel awoke with a start. Her pink and aqua from slowly calming to a strange melody; looking up she found herself in the same arms that had kept her safe for the last few millennia. Though her protector was still in recharge herself, sensing her fear caused the melody to filter through her vocalizer. The varying metallic notes always seemed to calm her even now as a new mature femme.<p>

Nightfury had cared for her ever since that night, a stranger doing all she could to keep Pixel safe from a reality she knew all too well. The war on their home world had taken far too many precious things from them until all they had was each other.

Relaxing back into the purple and green seeker's chassis, a resounding alarm pulled both from further recharge.

"Night! What's going on?" Pixel screamed, frightened by their ship shaking and making loud clanging sounds.

Nightfury placed Pixel back on their cushioned berth and moved to the main controls. Their ship, despite the automatic pilot, had flown into an asteroid field, battering the ship instead of avoiding them,

"Slag, our ship it getting wreaked! Something must've happened to the onboard computer," Nightfury tried to regain control of the ship but only managed to keep it from being damaged. Pixel ran into the command center and held onto Nightfury,

"Are we going to die?" she screamed over the impacts and the glitching controls.

Nightfury didn't want to say it to her scared charge, but they might be meeting Primus soon. But as if the Great Creator was watching over these wayward femmes, a green and blue world appeared beyond a barren red planet, a smirk formed on the seeker's faceplates as she stirred what was left of the ship toward the planet,

"We aren't meeting our creators yet!" she replied, punching the controls and forcing their malfunctioning engines into overdrive.

They made the planet's atmosphere before the engines gave in and exploded. The force sent Pixel her pedes and slammed into the controls as Nightfury was thrown from her seat into the wall.

The heat from entering this world's atmosphere was growing to an unbearable level with the ships shields down. Slowly, Nightfury had managed to get to the unconscious Pixel and used a shield mod to protect them from the heat. The planet's surface grew closer as the mod began to lose power. Knowing both femmes would be deactivated if they went down with the ship, Nightfury had to work fast.

Clumsily moving to the escape hatch, Pixel secure in her servos, she tried to pop the hatch. The damaged from the ship had trapped them in this death trap, only causing Nightfury more stress. Her golden optics flared as her free clawed servo began to glow green, sinking into the hatch and ripping it from its hinges with a firm roar. Labored breaths racked her frame as she looked at the approaching ground; taking in a short breath, she gripped Pixel and jumped from the ship as it finally gave and exploded in midair. The unexpected detonation forced Nightfury and Pixel to fall faster, not giving the seeker femme enough time to fire her thrusters to slow their descent.

Keeping Pixel close to her, Nightfury took the brunt of the fall; landing painfully on her back, denting a wing as she was slammed into a rock face. Thankfully Pixel remained unconscious for the whole ordeal until they came to a stop, mere meters from their smoking wreak of a ship.

Panting and gasping in pain, Nightfury's main concern was Pixel. The younger femme was tucked safely in her arms with only a few dents and scratches. Pixel had regained consciousness on impact but had braced herself, after sensing their now stable position she looked to her sister-in-arms: her once proud wings were bent; one looking like it was going to fall off at any given moment, causing her great pain. Much like herself, she saw scratches and dents littering the older femmes frame but deep gouged from the rocks and the fall had broken energon lines, painting her purple armor blue. One of her gold optics was cracked causing her to keep it shut to protect what was left,

"Are you…okay…pixie?" she asked, despite her pain,

"Yes yes I'm fine but you're bleeding," Pixel panicked, opening a subspace pocket and pulling out a first aid kit, "D-don't move I'll help you," she stuttered, uncomfortable around the growing pool of energon.

Pixel had picked a few medic tricks while they traveled and tried to mend Nightfury's injuries as best as she could. She frantically apologized every time Nightfury flinched from the pain, causing her to smile at Pixel's skittish antics. Stopping the loss of energon, Nightfury sighed to the small relief she was given but opening her good optic, it widened at the sight of a foreboding shadow behind Pixel.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls Read and Review, we'd love to hear your feedback!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"W-What's wrong, Night?" Pixel whimpered, noticing the rare trace of fear in her protector's one good optic.<p>

Nightfury wished desperately to get to her peds, to fight off the enemies that stood behind her charge's back. But alas, she was too badly damaged to do anything but snarl at him.

"Touch her...and I'll rip out you spark...faster than you can blink an optic!" Nightfury snarled, painfully propping herself up into a sitting position.

The drones said nothing as they raised their weapons threateningly. They had seen the whole thing from the _Nemesis _and were instantly sent out to investigate. Obviously, their search had turned up fruitful indeed.

"On your peds, Autobots!" one of the drones ordered, stepping out from among the line of Decepticons.

"You're asking...a lot, Decepticreep." Nightfury hissed, holding Pixel tight as her charge had ran fearfully into her protector's arms. The main drone did not seem to like her response at all as he sent a warning shot, narrowly missing one of her badly damaged wing struts. Well... it hadn't meant to be a warning shot but the drones were known for their horrible aim. It was a wonder he even got close.

"We're not A-Autobots..." Pixel whispered, words muffled from hiding her tear-stricken face by nuzzling into her protector's shoulder plating. A soothing servo gently stroked her helm as Nightfury softly hummed that melody as she had done so many times before. It seemed Pixel needed the comfort more than ever.

"Autobot or not. Get to your peds or we kill you both," the mech hissed, readying his weapon once more.

Nightfury's optics flared momentarily at the threat and was ready to strike but Pixel brought her back down with a soft shake of her helm.

"You're too hurt, Nightfury. They'll kill you..." she whimpered, the tears dripping on her protector's armour. Nightfury wished so badly to lash out at these mechs but she knew her sister-in-arms was her state; she would only be able to take out a few drones before they would overtake her. Then where would that leave Pixel among the Decepticons? No, she had swore to protect her younger companion.

Reluctantly, Nightfury got to her peds, swaying a little from her wounds, with her servos raised high.

"Fine...We'll go quietly but at least let my friend go. " she said, on the verge of pleading. Pixel looked at her with wide optics.

"I'm going where ever you are going, Night!" Pixel exclaimed, the much smaller femme hugging to the side of the much taller seeker fembot.

"Pixie, please, you don't know how bad the Decepticons can really be. They'll hurt you worse than they would've the day I found you. I swore on your creator's deaths that I would keep you safe. You remember how I hate breaking promises, right?" Nightfury asked, a strained smile on her face as she tried to lighten the mood just a touch.

Pixel just shook her little helm. She would not leave her only friend alone to be devoured by the Decepticons, well, not alone at least.

Though their little conversation meant nothing since the drones had no intentions of letting either of them go. They made this clear as they roughly grabbed both femmes and twisted their arms behind their backs to put on cuffs.

Nightfury let out a harsh hiss as one of the drones was too rough with her damaged wing struts.

"Stupid slagger! Be careful!" she growled, but stopped as one raised a gun to Pixel's helm. They had found it. They had one of Nightfury's few weaknesses: her concern for her charge's safety.

"Fine...I get your point..." she murmured, her body losing its rigid edge. They had one this battle before it had even begun.

Pixel squirmed as the drone put the cuffs on her, body trembling as the drone put his claw-like servos on her. The poor thing had never felt more helpless in her life.

"Night...? Not to be too dramatic...but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me all these years." she said, smiling at her protector with tears running down her face.

"No, thank you for giving me something to live for besides fighting." Nightfury responded, a single tear falling on the hardened ground below.

* * *

><p>On the <em>Nemesis, <em>the duo was awed and horrified at the sights that beheld them. Never had they seen a war ship of such largeness and beautiful construction. Running from the war seemed to hamper their knowledge of such creation.

Pixel looked at Nightfury, terror and concern plastering her face. Nightfury responded with a gentle smile and used a cuffed servo to give her charge a soft squeeze on her own servo.

"Just don't look them in the optics." Nightfury warned, her gaze turning serious.

"Why...?" Pixel whispered back, optics wide.

"Because they can see fear in your optics and to a Decepticon, fear is what they crave most along with power. Don't give them the chance to get riled up, okay, Pixie?" Nightfury asked, looking hard into the younger's optics.

The timid fembot merely nodded her helm, knowing the seriousness of the elder's words. She would try to heed them as much as she could. But the plan of concealing her fear was completely washed away as the drones began to walk them in separate directions.

They were splitting the fembots apart!

"Nightfury!" Pixel cried out, trying to get to her protection, but the drone roughly dragged her back by the strut on her back.

"Pixel!" Nightfury cried, watching as the drone forced her charge in the opposite direction. She began to struggle with the cons, roaring and cursing as she tried to break free in her weakened state. Only for one of them to grab her damaged wing strut, the resulting pain had forced her to her knees.

"Behave. Or the little one is next," the faceless drone sneered as Nightfury glared, angered further by her injuries. Pulling her to her pedes, they forced her into a room before leaving. Cuffed and hanging painfully from the magnetic pulses, Nightfury could only curse her own inability to get to Pixel as well as wondering what was to happen to her.

* * *

><p>Pixel was shaking when she was left in the dark room, hanging in a similar fashion. She wanted Nightfury there with her, to take her down from the cuffs and stroke her helm and hum her favourite lullaby. What did the cons want with her and Nightfury? They had only just arrived on this planet.<p>

As tears streaked down her faceplates, the door opened again only to reveal a different mech; he was tall, shorter than Nightfury but looked scary. He was a seeker too like Nightfury but lacked the same grace. His ruby optics lingered on her; she forced her helm away from his gaze like her protector told her too but only caused this con to snicker.

"Welcome my dear, I am Commander Starscream," he smirked, walking up to the restrained femme, using a clawed finger to force her fearful faceplates to look at him, "I hope you are…_comfortable_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Trying her best to push back the pain, Nightfury braced herself with the magnetic pulse cuffs to invert her body. Now with her pedes pointed to the ceiling, she used her stabilizers she tried to pull herself far enough to break the pulse and free herself. Her continuous effects alerted her guards; drones flooded in as she grunted in pain, dropping back to her original hanging position.<p>

Her molten gaze glared at each of the drones as they aimed their weapons at her, one got brave and stepped forward to shove his rifle into her faceplates,

"Get that poor excuse of a weapon _out_ of my face," she hissed, not making a move as the drone snickered,

"Why don't you make me?" he purred, moving his faceplates to hers. She wasn't impressed but she wasn't going to let the chance to get a little revenge slip by her.

Smirking, she threw her helm back and crashed right into the drones. A massive dent an crack in the drone's helm caused him to stumble back, allowing her to swing her stabilizers to kick him in the chin, throwing him back into his friends.

"You little glitch!" one snapped, taking aim.

Nightfury knew she wasn't in the best of conditions and those few sudden movements had dislodged her damaged wing further, the jolts of snapping wires and warning signs alerting her to her damages. Not showing her weaknesses, she simply stares at the rifle in her faceplates but never received the shot.

Opening her good optic, she had wished she was blind. Before her, parting the mob of Vehicons, was none other than the Decepticon leader: Megatron. His blood gaze seemed to grab hers as his minions cowered,

"Lord Megatron!" the drone stuttered, quickly bowing before his leader, "She-she was…the femme was trying to-" the drone never finished as Megatron grabbed the drone's helm and crushed it in his servo.

The others had cringed when their fellow soldier was killed by their leader. Shaking the remaining energon and metal fragments from his servo, his gaze returned to Nightfury; an optic ridge raised when he noticed her impassive gaze, as if she wasn't fazed,

"Remove this scrap from my sight," he ordered sharply, as if annoyed his men didn't remove the corpse fast enough.

Now trapped in the room with a living nightmare, Nightfury tried not to move or antagonize this tyrant as he studied her like a piece of art. She watched him as he continued to circle her, taking in her neglected wounds and what was left untouched on her frame. Stopping a moment behind her, she could feel his servos touching her wings tenderly, mindful of the badly damaged strut, about ready to fall off save for a few wires keeping it attached. Though his contact was intended to be soft, she hissed and flinched when pain shot through her receptors,

"I will have our medic tend to you," he stated, not moving from behind her but leaning over her shoulder plates to speak into her audio receptors, "Aren't you afraid?" he hummed,

"Fearing you is wise," she replied, her good optic was able to make brief glance at the warlord as his touches lingered, "Showing it is _un_wise," her comment earned her a sharp prick of pain as Megaton pinched an exposed sensors,

"Now now, no need to be hostile," he purr, rubbing the area until the sting dulled, "Despite you injuries, you are one intriguing femme," she could practically feel his smirk as he stood behind her.

"Yeah, pick-up the femme while she's cuffed and _defenseless_," she snipped sarcastically, turning her helm fully to glare at him.

Not the best move, Megatron's smirk grew dark as he took Nightfury's heavily damaged wing and with a mighty pull, ripped it from her back. This was anticipated but it took her by surprise, pulling a feint cry as she felt the blinding pain in her back struts wash through every circuit. Hanging limp, Megatron simply dropped her wings and mindfully stepped over it.

"Do not test me femme, you interest me greatly and not many can say they have," he smirked, emphasizing his point by stroking her legs and chassis.

Shivers ran down her spine; she wasn't oblivious to what he wanted but wasn't exactly experienced either. No other bot has ever touched her like this and she couldn't help but quiver. Megatron's sneer grew with her reactions, seeking more he harshly gripped her hips and pulled her flushed against him. Gasping from the contact, she tried to look away from him, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

"Despite your claim of being neutral to our war, I have a feeling you have some use to me," a clawed servo gripping the bun accessory on her helm and forcing her helm back as ruby optics stared into gold. "Start talking."

Nightfury, despite his earlier actions, knew Megatron was going to pull out every bit of information he suspected she had, where she had none. She had to remain strong, for Pixel's sake.

Suddenly, a shrill cry echoed through the ship, pricking Nightfury's audio receptor,

"I told that fool Starscream _not_ to tamper with the brat," Megatron hissed.

Putting 2 together, Nightfury knew what was happened. Gathering what strength she had left, she kicked Megatron back. In his disorientation, she tried one last time to break her bonds and using what was left in her reserves, her servos began to glow green and cut straight through her cuffs. Falling to the floor she landed on her pedes and forced her way passed Megatron and into the hallway. Everything seemed to wash away and only one resolution was clear to Nightfury: Save Pixel.

* * *

><p>Pixel was scared out of her wits. Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons, stood before her. Bound and hanging off the ground, she couldn't help but whimper,<p>

"Such a precious thing you are," he hissed, trailing his sharp fingers along her frame.

Pixel was so unfamiliar with this kind of touch, her fear pulled tears from her optics. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with her protector, her sister-in-arms, the only bot she had come to see as her family. Not with this scary bot with some unknown intention for her.

"You look no older than a newly matured femme," Starscream licked his derma plates as he took in her frame like high-grade energon. "Such a tempting thing you are," stopping behind her, where she couldn't see, he suddenly pulled her frame into his as his arms wrapped around her.

Squeaking in fright, she wriggled as his clawed servos rubbing up and down her sides and chassis as he nuzzled her back fins; his hot breath causing her to shiver harshly.

"W-what do you w-w-want with me and N-Night?" her panic dripping off of each word as the seeker continued to touch and caress her, a snigger filtering through his vocal processor,

"Oh Lord Megatron mere wishes to _speak_ with her," he replied, admiring his little catch,

"Can…can I go s-see her?" she asked, hoping her Decepticon captor may say yes.

It caused Starscream to stop touching her and moved around until he was before her again,

"Why? Don't you like my company?" Starscream's servo cupped her quivering faceplates, "I'm hurt, I came all this way to keep you company while our _leader_ interrogated your friend and you _refuse_ it?" his optics grew hard as one of his servos gripped Pixel's hip and the other moved lower. "I will give you _reason_ to seek me,"

Once his servo dipped between her legs to stroke her inner thighs, Pixel panicked and let out a shrill shriek, only for Starscream to quickly pull back and force her to cease her screams.

"Ah ah ah, we don't want any spectators now do we?" he sneer burned into Pixel's optics as his thin derma plates inched closer to her faceplates, the cell door flew open.

Both looked up in surprise and shock, only to see a heaving Nightfury – missing one of her wings – and about ready to collapse. Seeing Starscream with his servos all over Pixel gave her the last burst of strength she needed to take him out.

Pixel could only watch in amazement and fear as Nightfury made quick work of Starscream. She saw something glint before Starscream shrieked in pain. She grimaced as she saw a barbed dagger wedging his servo to the wall. Looking back, she saw Nightfury stagger up to her with a weak smile. A 2nd dagger appeared out of her wrist compartment and was used to sever Pixel free. Once she was back on her pedes, Nightfury fell to her knees and into her arms; excused and out of energy,

"Night! Night!" Pixel cried, fresh tears running down her face as she looked into her guardian's faded optic, noticing her new injuries.

"Pixel…gotta…be strong…for me…okay?" she asked, knowing her body was failing. During the fray, Megatron stormed in to find Pixel holding her weakened companion and Starscream cowering in a corner. Megatron glared down at Nightfury, moving to grip her arm when Pixel held her closer,

"Please sir, we're sorry!" she cried, catching the warlord by surprise, "We're sorry," looking up the Megatron was the scariest thing she had to do, but if it could save her, "Please help Nightfury, please, she'll die," more tears fell as Nightfury tried to console and protect her,

"And what will I get if I help her?" he asked, taking to one knee before the freighted femme. Pixel wasn't sure what he wanted from them or what they could give him. She'd give anything if it could mean Nightfury would get better,

"I…I don't know…but if you save her we'll do anything!" with that their fate was sealed. A dark smirk pulled Megatron's face in a way that reminded Pixel of a monster. Megatron called some of his vehicons to take the 2 of them to the medbay for emergency repairs, telling them her missing wing was in her cell. As Pixel clung to Nightfury's limp arm, she couldn't help but think she had done something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls Read and Review, we'd love to hear your feedback!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 4**

****Disclaimer:** all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Knock Out was doing his normal medical routines when the vehicons lead the two fembots into his medical bay, emphasis on <em>his.<em>

" Now, now! What's this all about? " he asked, a playful smirk playing on his lips. His optics carefully scanned the femmes, taking in every detail and wound. He could've licked those lips in desire if it wasn't for the fact that the tallest one was getting fresh energon everywhere.

Pixel clung tighter to Nightfury's arm as they laid the injured fembot on the medical berth. The way that this mech looked at her and Nightfury was so much similar to the way Starscream and Megatron had looked at them. She instantly knew this only spelled trouble. The medic merely smiled at her. He saw the panic and fear in her face so he immediately assumed that they had already met his dear leader and commander.

" Lord Megatron wishes for you to fix the seeker and little one. " one drone said, apathetically handing Knock Out the severed wing. The medic looked shocked as he looked at the wing. Seekers prized their wings more than their lives and were very sensitive. Who did this one stand up to the pain? Then a little voice spoke up.

" C-can you fix her...? " the littlest one asked, wide optics staring hopefully at the narcissistic mech. Knock Out turned once more to look at her.

" Of course I can, love. It'll just take a little TLC, that's all! You look like you could use some as well. " he purred, this smirk still on his lips. Pixel cringed at those words though she was not quite sure what they meant.

" I just want her okay... " she said, trying to move closer to her protector. But she was already almost melded to her side.

" Of course! Of course! I'll just need my assistant's assistance. " he responded, chortling at his own joke. Seeing that Pixel did not see it funny, he frowned and went to comm link his companion.

_Breakdown, come to the medbay immediatly._

_..._

_Why? I'm talking to Airachnid. Don't interrupt._

_..._

_My friend, I have something much better than that spider-femme waiting for you here._

_..._

_Is that so...? Is it pretty and have nice curves?_

_..._

_That and more, dear Breakdown. There's even two. One for each of us. But I warn you. I call dibs on the little one. But I think you'll like the seeker better. Though she's pretty beat up at the moment. Come here and we'll fix them up nice and pretty._

_..._

_...Fine, I'm on my way._

Knock Out smirked as he ended the transmission. He knew just what to say to make his partner come running, especially when it came to females. But through his sensual thoughts, he heard the sniffling from the little one. She was still clung to Nightfury's side, hoping with all her spark that she would be okay. All she wanted was to be able to leave this place and live happily with her sister.

" N-Night, I'm so sorry for all the t-trouble I caused. " Pixel cried, little sobs wracking her delicate frame. Nightfury used her one good optic to look at her charge in shock.

" Don't you ever say...that, Pixie.. You don't cause any trouble. Trouble just likes to follow us...You're doing just fine. " Nightfury said, smiling at the crying fembot. Pixel had always been her soft spot and it was hard to always see her crying like this. That is why she aspired to one day find a place where they could live and she would never see her charge cry from the terror that laid in her fragile spark.

Pixel sniffled and gently stroked the elder's helm, an act of comfort that Nightfury had always done for her, as she hummed the melody that was imprinted in her processor. A soft smile graced Nightfury's face plating as she heard the melody, a wave of comfort flushing her chassis. At least they were in this together and not alone to face the ordeal.

Knock Out almost felt sorry for the fembots. Their bond was so similar to the one Breakdown and himself had established when they found each other during the War. But he was a Decepticon and what little pity he had was in short supplies. Especially since he heard the constant screams of injured drones every day.

Everyone's attention was drawn away as the door opened and revealed Breakdown.

" Well, isn't he the big mech... " Nightfury commented, staring at one of the only mechs taller than herself. She hated to admit it, but the optic patch was a little bit of a turn on. War scars had always been a favorite of hers, though she did not care much for war. Pixel's optics grew wide at her comment and her face flushed madly. It was odd hearing such a comment come from the seeker femme.

Breakdown made his way to his partner and smirked as he looked at the meaning of Knock Out's words. They were indeed quite the catch, especially the injured one on the medical berth. He could tell she was a fighter much like himself and knew she could hold her own. The thoughts of _wrestling _with this femme worked itself nicely into his processor.

The little one was attractive too but the seeker was what he really wanted. Besides, he didn't want to worry about crushing his interfacing partner when he was dominating. He wasn't know for being overly gentle. Though he highly doubted that the seeker would be dominated easily.

" You weren't joking, Knock Out. I'm glad I came. " he chortled low enough that fembots could not hear his words.

" That's why I'm the brains and you're the brawn, my friend. Now let's fix the seeker fembot before she goes into spark arrest. " Knock Out responded, walking over to the duo with wing in servo.

Pixel held on to her protectively but realizing that the medic meant to help, stepped aside to let him work. Though worry plastered her face.

Hours went by until Nightfury was back together properly. Carefully, the seeker flexed her wing struts up and down. They felt better than before they had been damaged! Perhaps this medic and his assistant were not too bad after all.

" How's it feel? " Breakdown asked, walking behind the seeker to examine her wings.

" Not too bad... for being worked on by Decepticons.. " Nightfury mumbled, not wanting to give too much credit to these Decepticons. Breakdown smirked and brushed off her comment. It was typical for a Neutral to have ill feelings toward both sides.

" Well, I guess you weren't too bad of a patient. For a Neutral, that is. " he responded, stretching her wings to make sure there was nothing wrong. Nightfury was reluctant but had to admit it felt great to feel them stretch. Her optics wandered to her charge and smiled as she saw the medic buffing Pixel. It did her spark well to see her armor shine so beautifully.

Perhaps...some Decepticons weren't too bad after all...


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Once both Nightfury and Pixel were deemed functional and repaired, they were 'escorted' to the main control room. Where Megatron was waiting for them. They were being escorted by Starscream who, after being patched up himself, looked like he wanted to kill Nightfury. She kept herself between Starscream and Pixel through the whole trip as she didn't trust him. Pixel just tried to keep as much distance from Starscream as she could, the memory of his servos roaming all over her still lingered.<p>

The main control door slid open to reveal the entire command center. Consoles littered the room while drones worked, ignoring their newcomers. Standing at the bridge was Megatron, looking at a large planetary map, littered with indicators. Pixel was curious the moment she stepped in; I mean it isn't every day that you get to see a real working command center; it was so much larger than their small ship.

Nightfury merely kept an optic on everyone in the room; old training habits die hard when you are raised to be an assassin.

A slight noise from Starscream caught Megatron's attention from his scanning,

"My lord, the femmes as you requested," Starscream's voice dripped with resentment for his leader, something easily picked up to the trained receptor,

"Excellent," Megatron smirked, walking closer to the femmes.

His colossal bulk certainly intimidated Pixel as she hid slightly behind Nightfury while her protector stood tall, coming to the Warlord's chassis. Her optics were trained on him as he approached, his clawed fingers feathering over her faceplates while she remained un-moved.

"As per the agreement made by your young friend here," Megatron glanced down to Pixel, who turned away ashamed of what she had done, he turned back to Nightfury, "I have kept up my part, now it is your turn," he purred,

"I am aware, what is it you want?" she asked bluntly. She couldn't blame Pixel for the bargain; she would've done the same in that situation,

"Oh there are many things I _want_, my dear," he drawled, circling the bridge, "A plentiful cache of energon, unlimited supply of Dark Energon with a vast undead army," he noticed the seeker flinch at the word but never said more, "The head of Optimus Prime," the thought of another mech's helm in his servos caused Pixel to cringe, a reassuring squeeze from Nightfury's servo put her at ease. "No, it is not what I want from you, but more what I _need_,"

This caught the attention of most of the crew present, even Starscream. As if picking up his master's intentions, his cruel optics fell on Pixel, licking his derma plates at the thought. Seeing his smirk, Pixel planted her helm into Nightfury's hip, a servo laying on her helm as her protector glared at the shorter seeker.

"It has been many stellar cycles since I, or any of my crew, have had the welcoming company of a femme," his fingers returned to caressing Nightfury's face and had even spared a small gesture to Pixel, tilting her frighten faceplates to look him in the optic, "You two will cater to that need,"

"No, not Pixel!" Nightfury snapped, pulling Pixel away from his servo and away from any mech in the room, "Do whatever you wish with me, but leave her be,"

"You have no say in this femme," Starscream stepped in, sneering at her only for her gaze to burn through him,

"One more step, and you leave this bridge _without_ your servos," she hissed, causing Starscream to back down,

"But he is correct;" Megatron stepped forward, "The deal was you would _both_ do as I say,"

Holding onto Pixel tighter, Megatron ordered 2 of the drones to take them to their shared quarters and they were only to leave when he or another high ranked officer gave permission. Once they were in their new quarters, they were certainly amazed to the extent Megatron had gone: soft berths, personal cleaning quarters, blankets and drapes making the room almost seem too good to leave.

"W-what do we do now Night?" Pixel asked, cautiously sitting on the berth, relaxing instantly in its soft texture.

Nightfury did the same and relaxed her strained cables and circuits. She was quiet for a moment until a small weight dipped her berth. Looking to her left she saw Pixel cuddle into her side. Smiling, she petted her helm,

"Megatron has probably ordered we be left alone for the rest of the cycle, no doubt to 'get used' to our new living arrangements," she sneered, looking down to her charge. "We'll rest for now and when they bring our rations, if they will, I'll get us out,"

"B-but how?" Pixel asked, somewhat nervous to the idea, "We don't know our way around the ship, w-we'll get lost…and-and they'll get us! They'll hurt us, hurt you!" throwing her arms around Nightfury she sobbed, "I don't want to…to lose you Night! Not again!"

Nightfury understood her fear, but it was a risk she'd take, even if this escape only worked for one of them, she would make sure it was Pixel who would be set free,

"We'll discuss more later, now rest, we've had a rough cycle," Nightfury smiled, gently humming her melody and pulling a smile from Pixel's faceplates.

"Cheater," she joked, causing Nightfury to chuckle, pulling the small femme close and continuing her humming until they were both in recharge.

* * *

><p>Awaking alone was the last thing Nightfury wanted. Once she came out of her recharge cycle, she cursed her foolishness for resting so deeply not to notice someone enter their room and taking Pixel from right from her side.<p>

Continuing with her plan, she removed a 2 prong helm accessory from her bun ornament on her helm and used it like a dagger when the drone came with their ration of energon. Taking any access codes she could find, she left the room. Using a cloaking where she could, she made her way to find Pixel before something happened. Heading down one corridor, a band of drones came her way, blocking the hallway. Looking around, she found an unlocked room and ducked inside; but as soon as she entered, the door slid shut and the tumble of locks lead Nightfury to believe she was locked in. She tried to unlock the door with the code she obtained from the drone only for the console to decline.

* * *

><p>Pixel certainly felt different from when she fell into recharge. Lying with Nightfury always made her feel warm and secure but now she felt alone and cold. She opened her optics to see why she felt different only to squeak in fright.<p>

Taking Nightfury's place was none other than Starscream. A sick grin on his faceplates as his servos rested on her back struts and hips. He held her close to him as he slept. Shaking with fear and shock, she looked over herself; Nightfury had once told her that if she awoke in the arms of a mech, she should check for missing plating or foreign fluids, but she was fine.

Carefully, so not to arouse Starscream from his recharge, Pixel slipped out of his grip and moved to the door. Thankfully it was unlocked but its hissing awoke Starscream from recharge. He saw her by the open door before she ran. Roaring in furry, he ran after her.

After evading and ducking into different hallways. She finally hid in an air vent small enough for her. She watched as Starscream ran passed and away from her. Once she knew she was safe, she began to sob, where was Nightfury? What happened that resulted in her ending up with Starscream? Did he take her from their room? Was Nightfury okay? Tears just kept falling as the worst flowed through her processor.

Suddenly, a soft melody began to play…Nightfury's lullaby! Overjoyed, Pixel followed the tune until she came to another vent cover. She peeked through the vent to see if Nightfury was there.

Tentacles shot into the vent, wrapped around her and dragged her out of the vent. A terrified shriek escaped her vocal processor as she was brought into an open room. Futilely trying to fight off the tentacles, she was brought before a different mech. His had no faceplates except for a blank screen showing the sound waves of Nightfury's lullaby. He made a click noise, stopping the song, before speaking in Nightfury's voice,

"…_rest for now…_" one of his other tentacles hovered above her helm, its prongs sparking threatening. Pixel struggled harder as the probe came closer to her faceplates.

* * *

><p>After trying several times to open the door, Nightfury decided to try and find another way out. Oddly enough, it looked like she ended up in someone's room. Weapons littered the far wall, all types and various sizes,<p>

"What the heck are my daggers doing here?" she wondered, plucking the gold barbed daggers from the wall and back into her wrist compartment. She also found tools to reactivate her weapons systems. All this struck her as strange, who could this room belong to?

"Hold on…large, spacious room; huge recharge berth; wall full of weapons…" realisation hit her hard as the sound of a code entered. Her cloaking flared to life as she disappeared from view as the door slide open and Megatron stepped in. He scanned the room as she remained frozen,

"I know you're here," he hissed, "The door is designed to trap intruder, so come out!" muting her air vents so he couldn't hear her, but the problem with her cloaking is it bends light around her; if she moved the wrong way or the rooms lights strike her the wrong way, Megatron will see her. Careful steps and movement allowed her to manoeuvre around the angered Decepticon leader. "REVEAL yourself!" he roared, she was able to dodge his anger-fuelled swings almost giving her position.

Suddenly a drone entered the room, giving Nightfury her chance, if her slight movement hadn't given her position. Megatron took a swing and threw her out of the room and into the drone. Her cloak snapped off and revealing herself; she certainly surprised Megatron but didn't hang around when she heard a splitting scream,

"Pixel!" jumping to her pedes, she followed the scream with Megatron on her heels,

"Get Back Here!" he bellowed as she gained ground.

Skidding into the room she heard Pixel scream come out. Inside, she found Pixel tangled in several tentacles, all coming from the same faceless mech. Livid at Pixel's predicament, Nightfury flew in and took out the mech's stabilizers. Taken by surprise by her sudden appearance, his grip on Pixel faultered and she fell to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Nightfury grabbed his helm and forced it to the ground, stunning the mech.

* * *

><p>Having to worry about the recovering mech and Megatron thundering toward them, Nightfury grabbed Pixel and ran. She may be strong, but a whole warship full of Decepticons wasn't exactly a fair fight. Guessing several twists and turns as well was taking out any drone they came across with a sonic pulse cannon in her arms, Nightfury and Pixel ended up in the storage bay, a dead end.<p>

Coming to a stop, and finding no exit, Nightfury turned back to a firing squad. Megatron was beyond angered at this point, Starscream and the mech from earlier flanking him, both with displeased looks.

"Now, I have been lenient to you both, femme," he hissed, stalking up to them while Nightfury held Pixel in her arms and moved back, "I agreed to have you fixed, a decision I could have ignored, in exchange for your _cooperation_,"

"You wanted us to be your WHORES! What femme would willingly agree to that?" Nightfury snapped, only for Megatron's cannon to appear in her faceplates,

"A _smart_ one, you are both guests on my ship and will follow my orders!" he snapped. Pixel flinched at his tone, tear welling up in her eyes. Nightfury never wanted this for her, not this life.

With her helm on her shoulder, Pixel looked back and saw something; a release panel! They could escape! But, Megatron would get angry. What if it failed and they only accomplish angering the con further? No, she had to be brave, for Nightfury, for their freedom. A quick squeeze alerted Nightfury to Pixel, who pointed to the panel.

"But I am willing to overlook this disobedience as it will be the _only_ time it will be overlooked," lowering his cannon, he offered his servo in place to confirm their subservience. Looking to Pixel for a moment, they nodded and turned back to Megatron. Slowly, Nightfury raised her servo; she noticed Megatron and Starscream smirk while the faceless mechs in the bay murmured.

"You know the rule Pixel, right?" Nightfury asked, her servo almost to Megatron's,

"Never let go," Pixel whispered, her grip tightening as she braced for what came next.

In a flash, Nightfury produced a throwing knife and threw it at the control panel. It sparked and came to life as the outer hatch was opened. The rushing wind from the moving ship began to pull the ground based drones into the atmosphere where they would most likely fall to their deaths.

"So sorry boy! We girls gotta fly!" Nightfury smirked,

"HA! And allow your little 2-wheeled friend fall to her death?" Starscream snipped, only causing her smirk to grow. Allowing the current to pull them into the clouds, Nightfury kicking in her thrusters, hip stabilizers and her tail-coat like boosters, taking to the sky and away from the cons. They were finally free…


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Nightfury smirked at the looks on the mechs' face as they flew away, the wind pulling at her elegant wings. She just hoped they would never run into the Decepticons again. They'd surely kill them if they did manage to get a hold of the femmes. But Nightfury was too relieved by their escape to be anything but positive at the moment.<p>

Her face had a gentle smile as she looked down at her charge, who was gently tucked in her arms. Pixel's helm rested gently on Nightfury's side as she watched the scenery flash by them in a blurr. Everything felt right with the world and Pixel felt safe once more. As did Nightfury but she was already thinking of the future.

The femme duo would have to have Energon sooner or later and she was not sure where they would get it. The Decepticon ship was defiantly out of the question. The thought of Megatron's hot breath on her neck and the thought of Starscream's servos on Pixel made Nightfury tremble with anger and disgust. No, the Decepticons were defiantly out of the question. But what other choice did they have?

" Night...what are those structures? " Pixel asked, pointing to the ground. Nightfury's optics followed her digit.

" That is a city, Pixel, just like on Cybertron. But a whole lot smaller. " she responded with a soft chuckle. Her charge had so much to learn and Nightfury had so much to teach.

" Oh, cool! I wonder what the people of this city call their home. " Pixel pondered aloud. The elder seeker instantly searched for an answer to the younger's question. It was revealed to her as she saw a welcome sign.

" It's called Jasper of the state Nevada, sweety. Strange name but that's what they call it. " the seeker said, landing on the outskirts of the city for them to rest.

" Jas-...Jaspe...Jasper! It's hard to say... " Pixel said with a little pout after having trouble pronouncing the name. A soft pet to the helm was her reward as Nightfury nestled down next to her.

" I know. But don't worry about it, Pixie. It's been a really rough day and I think some recharge would do us well. Now come here. " Nightfury said, situating her wing struts so that they would not rub against the boulder she was propped against.

" Yes, ma'am. " Pixel responded, laying next to her protector so they she could cuddle into her side.

" Good night, Night. "

" Good night, Pixie. "

* * *

><p>Nightfury could already sense something was wrong as she slowly awoke from recharge. Perhaps it was the stir of the air...or the fact that a blaster was pointed right in her face plating.<p>

" Stay where you are, Seeker, and I shall not fire. " a gruff mech voice said, moving the gun a bit closer. Nightfury's golden optic followed the gun up to the mech who was yielding the aggressive weapon. A handsome mech but one she would have no problem doing away with if he wished to harm Pixel or herself. Wait...where was Pixel?

The seeker's optics frantically searched the area around her only to reveal the other bots that had accompanied the bigger one, who she assumed was the leader. While the leader had his gun pointed to her, two others had their blasters pointed to her from both sides. One of the mechs was huge and green, the other was smaller and yellow. She was trapped in her spot against the boulder, but where was her charge?

" ...Nightfury... " Pixel whimpered, a sharp blade pressed gently to her throat. The blade belonged to a fembot who was blue with bits of pink. Her charge was behind the leader but with the female.

Nightfury's optics narrowed with rage at the scene. Why couldn't they just be left alone for Primus' sake?

" We wish you no harm. But cause any harm and we will retaliate. " the leader warned, his gun still ready. " I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. State your name and purpose. Both of you. "

Nightfury gritted her dentals. So they were dealing with the big mech himself, were they? An unfortunate event so soon after their escape.

" I am Nightfury, former assassin of the Neutrals and protector of Pixel, my charge. " she responded reluctantly.

" I am Pixel, charge of Nightfury. " Pixel whimpered, even as the blade was moving a bit farther from her neck.

Optimus nodded his helm with understanding but had yet to put away his weapon.

" Now tell us what you're doing on this planet. If your story checks out, we'll let you go on your way. " he stated clearly.

" We were in our ship when we crashed through an asteroid field. I got us out but damaged myself horribly in the process. We were discovered by Decepticon drones who took us prisoner. Then we were taken to his royal-pain-in-the-aft Megatron who wanted us to be his whores in exchange for fixing me. " Nightfury explained bluntly, explaining the least she could. Autobots were not on her favorite list either.

Optimus optics narrowed from the anger that laid in his spark. His optics went to the tiny fembot behind him. The female was barely older than her maturing cycle, most likely maturing barely a month ago. An innocent in his optics. As for the seeker, he was a bit distrustful. Seekers were known for their alliance with the Decepticons. The Seeker leaders had made that clear in the first few years of the war. Yet, this one unselfishly took in a bot that could not care for herself. His processor fought for an answer but his spark had already made a decision.

" If that is so, then you two will need a place to rest and recharge. A place not made of Earth rock, mind you. We will allow you to use our home as your home, but only for a short while.

Nightfury looked ready to lash out with an insult but a faint noise caught her sharp receptors. The sound was coming from Pixel's tanks. A growl made it's way through her vocalizer as she turned back to the Autobot leader.

" Fine, but only for us to eat something and rest for a bit. Then we're out of here. Got it? " she growled, making her point clear.

Optimus nodded and lowered his weapon, as he gave the signal for the others to lower their weapons, " Agreed."

Pixel was trembling as the older female helped her to her peds, still shaking from the close contact of her blade. Arcee bit her lip as she began to feel a little guilty being so rough.

" I'm... sorry but we thought you two were cons trying to get to our base. I didn't. hurt you... did I? " Arcee asked, scanning the little one's neck for any signs of a cut. Pixel slowly shook her helm as scared tears dripped from her optics. The experience of being awoke in such a fashion was becoming to drain on her mental stability. But then a gentle servo rested on her shoulder.

It was the yellow one that had previously aimed his weapon at her sister-in-arm. Oddly enough, he spoke in beeps and whirls...yet she understood him.

" Y-Your name is Bumblebee...? It's n-nice to meet you. " she stuttered, weary of this new mech.

Nightfury was not exactly sure what the yellow mech was saying to her charge, but it seemed that he was calmer her sufficiently. A soft smile graced her lips...until a punch met her shoulder plating.

" Ha! We sure scared you, didn't we, Seeker? " the huge green mech laughed as she glared daggers at him. Big and not too bright, a common combination for one of the Warrior Class.

" Trust me, if my charge was not here I would've taken you out along with your _leader. _" Nightfury said, but her voice was not as cutting as it had been earlier.

" Is that so? You wouldn't be able to take me out never mind Boss Bot over there! He'd have you begging for mercy in ten seconds flat! " Bulkhead laughed once more, giving her a little shove. He regretted this movement as Nightfury's armor began to glow. He didn't even know what happen as he laid dazed on the dirt ground. Nightfury had easily thrown the mech quite the distance.

" N-nice one. " Bulkhead muttered as he laid his helm back down on the ground.

* * *

><p>" YOU LET WHAT INTO THE BASE? " was the words that boomed forth from Ratchet when Optimus made him aware of the current situation.<p>

" Neutrals, Ratchet. They are no different from me or you, except for the lack of faction. Their stay is only temporary until they are rested and at peak efficiency. Besides, old friend, would you leave two fembots to fend for themselves against Decepticons. " Optimus responded, but Ratchet's glare meant that yes, yes he would leave the two if they were not Autobots.

A sigh made it's way through Optimus' vocalizer. His medic could be so hard-helmed at times.

" Fine, Ratchet. But one is barely old enough to be called a fembot and the other is..well...a seeker. But she took in the little one and protected her against Megatron, Starscream, and their minions. Does that not count for anything? " he asked.

" Whatever, Prime. But I will have nothing to do with them until they wear an Autobot crest on their chassis." Ratchet responded, his resolve strong. Well...until Pixel walked up to the medic.

" Are you the m-medic? " she asked, a servo resting on a sparking part of her arm. An injury caused by Soundwave's ungentle tentacles.

" Uh...yes, I am...Who wants to know? " he growled, but his voice had lost it's harshness.

" Oh..I-I'm sorry if it's a bad time...I was j-just wondering if you could fix my arm... " Pixel whimpered, her voice so faint that Ratchet could barely make out her words. She began to walk off but a soft cough brought her attention back.

" I...suppose I could take a look at your arm, little one. Just..sit on the medical berth. " Ratchet muttered as his spark gave in. Pixel gave him a little smile as she got on the berth, with a some help from Optimus since her height made it hard to get up.

" Thank you, Mr. Medic. "

* * *

><p>Nightfury was keeping a sharp optic out for her charge as the little one had made her way to the medic in charge. But a familiar voice brought her back to reality.<p>

" Hey, Neutral! " Bulkhead's voice rang out as he walked up to her.

" What do you want, Autobot? " she asked, arms crossed against her chest plating. But she found this big mech amusing in his own way.

" I..don't say this often. But...good job on putting a pounding on me. I never saw it coming! One moment I'm all cocky then the next moment, I'm laying sprawled out on the floor. " he laughed, his voice booming in the small space. Nightfury looked a bit shocked. A bot saying she did a good job at beating his aft?

" Oh..well... Um, thanks? I think... " she responded, a little confused.

" No prob! Could you teach me how you did that? I'd love to try it on that bolts for processor Breakdown! " Bulkhead asked, his optics bright at the possibility. The thought of the Decepticons getting a pounding AND getting to beat on this mech for awhile was quite appealing.

" Fine. " she said, her smile soft. " Let me teach you until you have it down perfectly. "

Bulkhead was a little worried as she made her way toward him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

To say the children were surprised the moment they came into the Autobot base was an understatement. They were curious as to why only Arcee came along with Optimus.

Stepping out of Optimus' cabin, they walked over to the area set aside for them. Them, they saw a new small femme curiously looking over their games and consoles. Her aquamarine optics wide with curiosity as she inspected the equipment; Bumblebee was close by and, with Raf's help, they realised he was explaining what they were to her.

"Who's that?" Miko asked,

"I believe her name is Pixel, she along with her guardian crashed to earth and had recently escaped the Decepticons," Optimus explained, his stern optics now soft as he watched her naïvely ask Bumblebee countless questions about Earth entertainment.

"Hi," while in his musings, he failed to notice the children try to approach Pixel. He stiffened encase the young femme was frightened and called her guardian. Bumblebee greeted his charge and his friends, apologising for not coming to pick him up.

"It's okay bee, you had…guests?" Jack noticed Pixel was peeking from behind Bumblebee, shyly looking at the 3.

"Don't be shy, we won't bite," Raf smiled. Getting over her shyness, she moved from behind Bumblebee and curiously looked at the kids,

"H-hello," she waved, coming face to face with them, "I'm Pixel. Um…what are you?" she was trying not to be rude; Nightfury always said to treat others the way you want to be treated,

"We're humans, the dominate race on Earth," Jack explained,

"Oh…do you live in the small city I saw? Ja…Jasp…Jas-per?" she asked, still having trouble pronouncing the name,

"Jasper? Yeah we live there," Raf answered, smiling when Pixel giggled with glee.

"Hey where's Bulhead?" she asked, still wondering where her guardian was only to hear a resounding crash echoed throughout the base,

"He's been _entertaining_ our other guest," Ratchet replied, not necessarily thrilled with the work he'd probably have to do after their session. Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet lead the kids to the training room and, well it was an interesting sight: Bulkhead was pinned with down with a femme sitting on his back,

"I got all cycle cog, you wanna fight like me? You gotta put the effort in," she smirked, flipping off Bulkhead. He got back onto his pedes as she got back into stance. "Now, again!"

With a battle cry, Bulkhead came at her again not acknowledging their audience,

"They've been at it for hours; she's teaching him how she fights," Arcee smirked, granted she didn't like it when her friends were getting beaten but this was almost entertaining. They watched as Nightfury evaded all of Bulkhead's attempts to hit her. Ducking and weaving, almost as flexible as water as she moved around and countering his attacks. But after when seemed like hours, Bulkhead finally grabbed Nightfury and threw her to the other side of the room,

"All right!" he cheered, believing he had one, but it caused Pixel to giggle and directing his attention back to her guardian. Nightfury had recovered from the throw and landed on the wall, using the momentum she launched herself from the wall and tackled her opponent. The resounding crash caused everyone to shiver. Nightfury had pinned Bulkhead down before getting up,

"You wanna beat a 'Con, you gotta fight like one," she explained, her clawed servos glowing green. Optimus stepped forward only for Pixel to stop him, a sweet smile on her faceplates as they saw what Nightfury had intended to do. Her glowing servos grabbed Bulkhead by the collar and hoisted him back onto his pedes, taking his chin and looking him in the optics. "But remember, never lose yourself, _not _killing your opponent doesn't make you weak…makes you better than them," patting his cheek plates she moved to walk out of the other entrance, the one that wasn't crowded. "Life…is the right of all beings," this struck Optimus as strange; she was an ex-assassin, quoting an Autobot moral where as she had taken life?

"Hypocrite," Ratchet scoffed, "Coming from an assassin,"

"But Mr. Ratchet," Pixel said, pulling everyone's' attention, "She never wanted to kill…the Decepticons made her," she replied,

"She was in _service_ to the cons?" Arcee growled,

"She didn't want to Miss Arcee," Pixel replied, looking sadly as where Nightfury left, "She doesn't tell me why, but she never wanted to kill, or hurt anyone. That's why she cares about me," she looked back to them, "I'm her…grounding? I think that's what she said. She wanted to take care of something not destroy it,"

"How did you meet Nightfury anyway?" Miko asked, now curious,

"Nightfury save me," Pixel replied, moving back into the main hanger with her new native friends, "My creators were very important Autobot officials, their names were Gyro and Vortex," he began. Optimus perked as the sound of their names, he remembered those names and now felt sorry for the young femme, "They were always busy, but when they came home they always played with me," her face plates soon turned from happy nostalgia to a anguished mope, "Dad came home one cycle and whispered something to mom, the next thing I know she's dragging me out of the house…I-I could hear dad yelling and-and screaming,"

Fresh energon tears were rolling down her faceplates, "Then-then mom told me to run, n-never look back. I did like she said b-but she screamed and-and I looked," she held her glossa when she remembered those horrible memories. Bumblebee beeped and squeaked as he placed a kind servo on her shoulder but she shook her helm,

"No," looking back to Pixel with concerned optics, "I…I wanna tell…you wanted to k-know how w-we met," she replied. "I kept running from the m-mean cons who took my creators away…I could still feel them leave," holding her servo to her chassis in remembrance, "I tried to hide in an alley b-but they found me…if Nightfury didn't c-come when she d-did, I don't know what would've h-happened," wiping her tears away, she smiled at the happy memories of her time with Nightfury. "She swore one my creator's graves that she'd take care of me, no matter what,"

"What about her? What's her story?" Bulkhead asked, now curious as to how his teacher came to where she is now. But Pixel seemed down,

"She never told me, all she said was the Decepticons forced her to live like she did," Pixel then looked out where Nightfury had left, "She wanted to be an Artisan if the war didn't happen,"

"An artisan? Her? Please," Ratchet said disbelievingly,

"No really, she loved art, anything creative!" Pixel replied, her earlier pain forgotten, "She loved to sing, dance, draw, sculpt and even wrote music and poems," she added, "But the war stopped her from becoming what she wanted."

While they were talking, none of them noticed Optimus leave, heading the same way as Nightfury. He eventually found her on the cliff above their base. She was sitting at the edge of the cliff and staring up at the stars, a distant look in her optics.

"Not worried about the Decepticons pinpointing you here?" he asked, gaining her attention,

"Signal dampener, can't see me," she replied, sparing him a glance, "Is Pixel okay?"

"Just making friends with the children," he replied, approaching her,

"Bet she told them about our history together," she smiled, not at all phased by her charges decision,

"She spoke of how you met, and I recall meeting her parents before…their demise," he then sat with the seeker femme, "Thank you, for what you did for them,"

"They deserved it, especially when they had a sparkling like her," she smiled, remembering those days, "I doubt you're here to tell me just that,"

"I wish to know your history, Pixel mentioned the Decepticons forced this lifestyle on you," her golden optics dimed a moment, "I promise nothing shall leave here once it has been said," he noticed her wearied glance before sighing,

"You've given us asylum. Not many have done that without something in return. It's the least I could do," a faint smile curled onto her faceplates as she readied herself to dig up old memories. "My creators were scientists, you might have heard of them – Skyfire and Solarstorm?" Optimus' optics went wide, "Yeah, they may have been passivists but they believed in what the Autobots stood for…freedom," looking to the stars she continued, "I remember my first memory, on a planet like Earth, but the flora was bio-mechanical…it was breath-taking. Sometimes they took me on their expeditions but the times they didn't were the loneliest times of my life,"

"What changed?" Optimus asked, now intrigued how such a peaceful and loved life could change so dramatically,

"Nitro happened," she hissed, clenching her servos, "My father hired him as an aid and to take care of me when they were gone, but he just raided my father's research and had the gaul to…" she slammed her fist into the ground in anger, "He began experimenting synthetic energon on me," she hissed,

"But how did he get his servos on synthetic energon?" Optimus asked,

"My father found an ancient information canister and studied what it held. He never told anyone about it because he didn't want to the Decepticons to get it but he wasn't sure if it would work. Nitro made large quantities and force-fed them to me…that's what gave me my green markings and my reinforced servos. He never got to finish since my parents got back in time to stop him. He was arrested and I was berth-ridden for what seemed like stellar cycles trying to fight off the effects of his dirt synthetic energon," she looked back to the stars, "it was sometime after that the Decepticons took me…and killed them right in front of me, I was only 10 orns old!" she snapped, "Then he had the audacity of forcing me through years of training: had to hand, melee, stealth and weapons training, and make me the youngest assassin in Cybertronian history. A 12 orn old youngling…taking the lives of those who disagreed with him or the Decepticons. I _hated_ it more than anything but…what could I do? He had me on a short leash and knew I'd try at any chance I got to get back at him,"

Optimus was surprised, this femme – cold and hard as steel to most – was nothing more than a traumatised, scarred femme, forcing into something no one – bot or organic – had to live through. She had never, for the longest time, felt the love of another besides Pixel, a fellow younger femme. All she knew was hate, anger and death…just like Megatron…

"But when I ran off that cycle, and saved Pixel, I swore to take back what was taken from me," she pulled him from his thoughts, looking back to her he saw her gold optics harden, "The last life I took before my new life with Pixel began…was Nitro's, and I made him suffer. But it seems that dispite what I did, Megatron still found out about Dark energon,"

"What makes you say that?" Optimus asked,

"Because it was Nitro who found it, sure Megatron must'v gotten his hands on it but Nitro had thoroughly studied it, I destroyed any evidence of his research when I left with Pixel…no one should have to suffer from it's effects,"

Now understanding just where the 2 femmes stood, Optimus took his stand,

"Nightfury, I understand the pain both you and Pixel have gone through has been great, but would you consider joining us, to stop Megatron and his horde before more life is lost?" he had to ask, dispite Nightfury's skill, it would also give them somewhere to finally call home, a place tey could feel safe. But Nightfury was weary,

"I understand what you're asking Optimus, and no doubt Pixel would say yes like her parents did," she moved to stand herself and walked away from the Autobot leader. "I just…need more time to think it over."


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Barricade was more than worn out when he finally arrived at the <em>Nemesis.<em> The trip had not been particularly easy since his alt mode was that of a muscle car. He regretted not choosing a flying alt mode when he had the chance but he did enjoy how the road felt on his tires. His thoughts were quickly wiped away as he walked into his lord's command center.

" Ah, Barricade! What kept you, old friend? " Megatron chortled, watching his soldier walk toward him. The warlord had called upon Barricade since the war on Earth had been heating up so quickly.

" Hmph, I would've been here faster if it wasn't for those puny organics. If they were supposed to drive, they would've been born as Cybertronians. " the soldier growled, kneeling to Megatron.

" I must agree with you, Barricade. They are a nuisance much like the other problems I've had lately. " Megatron grumbled, thinking of the two fembots that had evaded him earlier in the week. Barricade caught the malice in Megatron's voice as he uttered these words.

" What's the other problems? Maybe I can put an end to them. " the warrior said, standing up. Megatron smirked at the mech's gusto, wishing he had more soldiers like him.

" That's just the issue, Barricade. I do not want the problems destroyed. I just want one of them squirming with pleasure underneath me. The other problem is for Starscream's pleasure. " Megatron said, a smirk stretching his derma plates.

Barricade looked a little confused until he fully understood Megatron's words.

" So your problems are two fembots, huh? An easy enough problem to solve with the right tools and the right bot. Luckily, you have both. But who are they? " he asked.

" There is a seeker who's name I believe to be Nightfury and the other is newly-matured fembot believed to be named Pixel. The seeker takes care of the younger one. The duo foolishly escaped my clutches and I want them back. " Megatron growled, claws gripping the arms of his throne with plate breaking force.

" Wait..did you say...Pixel...? Nightfury doesn't sound familiar but the other strikes a nerve. She was the daughter of some important Autobots that I and some others were supposed to finish off. We got the job done with the Autobots but I was planning on keeping the sparkling as a pet. The darn thing went and ran off with her mother. But- " Barricade licked his derma plates at this, " I made sure the momma wasn't around for long. I finally caught up with the little brat in this little alleyway. The others were wanting to rough her up a little and play with her a bit. But I have a lil' soft spot for sparklings and was not keen on the idea. As we were about to take the sparkling, some crazy freaking femme came up and ran us off! Crazy bitch had us running for our freakin' lives! Never been more afraid in my life. So let's just say, I'm ready to settle the score" Barricade growled, memories making him livid.

The Decepticon had a plan and he was going to make it come to fruition.

* * *

><p>Nightfury watched as Pixel childishly ran after the small organic creature, warming her spark at the sight of the happy little femme,<p>

"Don't go too far!" she called out, turning her attention back to the calm scenery around her. It had been stellar cycles since she felt this relaxed, not having to watch her back for enemies or worry about Pixel's well being, despite the looming threat of the Decepticons she was content. Perhaps Earth is the planet they were meant to find and live peacefully.

Pulling herself from her musings, she glanced at the pond and a random thought crossed her processor; what was 'water' like? She had remembered from the young children's explanation of Earth that the planet was covered mostly in water but different types existed. Her curiosity getting the better of her she decided to try it.

Granted the pond wasn't that deep and only came to her knee joints. Kneeling down so more of her frame was in the cool liquid, she could now see why humans enjoyed it so much. It was cool and refreshing, no as course as a cleaning cycle as it was stationary and not blasting over her frame to clear dirt and grime. Sighing, she began to splash the water over her warm frame and simply enjoy the feeling. Unbeknownst to her, both herself and Pixel had unexpected viewers.

* * *

><p>Breakdown and Knockout had managed to sneak off the Nemesis to chance their luck at finding the femmes. Since their departure from the Nemesis, they had been itching to see them again for a more <em>personal<em> visit.

Knockout had managed to pick up Pixel's signal and, assuming the older femmes behavior, Nightfury wouldn't be too far away.

Finding them in a small valley with a small forest and lake, they watched their prizes until an opportunity to approach occurred. Their patience paid off when Pixel saw a small organic creature and decided to take chance,

"That's my que," Knockout smirked, moving away from his partner to pursue his interest. Looking back just before he took off with a perverse smirk, "Enjoy my friend," taking off into the brush.

Knockout smirk at the thoughts and plans he had for Nightfury, turning back to the mentioned femme, he watched as she stood from her position and moved toward the lake. Watching carefully and assuring his position was given away, he gazed at the tall femme as she slipped into the water and began splashing herself with it. His optics widened as he followed the trails of water flowing down her frame.

He licked his lips as he remained transfixed on the tantalizing sight before him when a scent infiltrated his olfactory sensors; it was soft and sweet, musky and smooth. His optic widened when realization hit him: Nightfury…was in heat! Oh what luck, he couldn't let this opportunity go astray so, while she was distracted, he quickly moved to her blind side to take her by surprise.

Nightfury noticed her frame become warmer despite being in the cool lake. She paused for a minute just to check if something was wrong; she scanned her systems and everything seemed fine only when a dull ache pulled her attention, where it was coming from caused her to pause. Her heat cycle had started, it came early! Oh she had to find Pixel now encase some rowdy mech got wind of it. Suddenly her radar blipped and a heavy mass plowed into her.

Breakdown took his chance and now had Nightfury pinned. The sight of her below him was almost too much.

"I finally got ya where I want ya femme," he smirked, leaning in close, "And I ain't going nowhere until you scream my name," his body readying itself for interface but Nightfury had other plans. Enraged and embarrassed by her ignorance and Breakdown's sneak attack, she had managed to wedge her legs between them,

"You may have caught me by surprised," she hissed, her face plates heating up from feeling another frame so close to her own, "But I'm…_not_…HELPLESS!" with a might heave, she pushed Breakdown off her and into the lake. Scrambling to her feet she tried to run back to shore but Breakdown tackled her from behind. Wriggling away, she decided running wouldn't detour this aroused mech, fighting was her best chance.

Smirking at the prospect of kicking aft, she went head on with him. Exchanging blows and kicks made the air around them thick with heat and tension. Oddly enough, Nightfury couldn't help but become aroused by fighting Breakdown –she had admitted to finding him attractive but that was for appearances' sake, seeing him in battle, battling her as well as holding his own, she couldn't help but feel the ache within her grow. She knew what was going to happen if he had pinned her again but as of now, she didn't care; holding back her previous heat cycles had caused this one to be far stronger than normal, she needed to bond and in her optics, Breakdown was the one. She only hoped Pixel wouldn't see her.

* * *

><p>Hearing the warning from Nightfury as she chases the small rabbit, Pixel followed the curious creature into the surrounding forest. Giggling as she watched and chased the small creature, she never noticed a shadow following her, until the small rabbit had jumped out of her line of sight. She moved to try and find it again but an uprooted tree root had caught her pede and tripped her.<p>

Falling flat on her face plates, she cringed from the impact. Shaking off the dirt caught on her face she noticed 2 red pedes; she froze, she recognized that red paint job. Slowly trailing her optics up, inch by inch, she finally came to the mech's faceplates,

"Greeting my dear," Knockout smirked, looking down at the fallen femme, "I hope you didn't damage anything…before I get the chance to," his tone caused shivers to run down her spine. Quickly, she scrambling back and crawled away from Knockout, but her back hit the tree she had tripped over, trapped. She used the tree as a brace to get back on her pedes while Knockout closed the distance between them.

"Please…please go away," she squeaked, startled and scared of the mech,

"Aw but love, I came all this way to spend some…_quality_ time with you, please don't turn me away," he pouted, placing one servo against the tree and the other traced Pixel's faceplates. His touch was so much different than Starscream's; Starscream was rough and cruel but Knockout, he was gentle, almost teasing, causing her mind to trail off into a part of her she never knew she had.

Thoughts of Knockout touching her, each caress setting her circuits on fire, a yearning to be close to him…kissing him…then it hit her.

"I-I'm…in heat," she whispered, feeling her frame temperature increase from her first heat cycle. Quivering in confusion and fear, where was Nightfury? She had to find her!

Knockout noticed her temperature increase and hoped nothing was wrong, but when the sweet, sweet scent stuck in, an all-knowing smirk came to his faceplates,

"Oh you poor dear…in heat from a few touches?" he asked, placing a servo on her hip and moving closer, causing her to moan and unconsciously moved closer. "I'm sure your lovely guardian told you about heat cycles?" with a quaky nod, he continued, "Not to worry, I'm a medic and I'd be more than happy to help you with your little problem,"

"W-will it hurt?" she squeaked, still dazed from the strange sensations racking her frame, moving closer to the mech when his touches soothed her.

"Yes, the first time always does," he grabbed one of her knee joints and dragged it up to his hip, looping over his, "But I promise you will never forget it," With that, he latched his derma to her neck cables and gently sucked, a loud moan only pushed him on. His servos were all over her, the sensations only growing and growing. Subsequently, her pelvic armor snapped back on instinct and she shivered as the cool air licked at her port, a trail of lubricant trickling out and down her leg.

Knockout noticed and smirk, this was going all too well. This little femme would be begging in no time but, oddly enough, he had an attraction to this little fembot – she was delicate, innocent and beautiful, his own little walking-talking work of art. And she was all his.

"I…I-I fee~l w-weird," she stuttered, shaking with arousal,

"Tell me where?" he asked, she looked embarrassed, turning her helm away as a large blush grew on her face plates, "Relax love, I'm a medic. I can remedy your ailments," her blush grew as he pecked her exposed cheek plating. Slowly, her servo moved down her waist to her port, shuddering at how damp she had become,

"He-here," smirking, Knockout followed her path and lightly graved the rim of her port. Gasping from the foreign touch, she bucked automatically to get a firmer touch. "P-please!" she gasped, Knockout smirked as he moved impossibly closer to her and rubbing his fingers and pelvic armor over her port, drawing out gasps and moans from the little fembot.

* * *

><p>Nightfury bucked in her estrange position with Breakdown. During their sparing match earlier, Breakdown had managed to catch her pedes from beneath her and pulled her hips to his faceplates, leaving the rest of her lying in his lap. He continued on to kissing and nipping her pelvic plating until it snapped back and allowed him to get to his prize, as well as pulling sweet cries and gasps from his femme.<p>

During such a time, she decided against sitting back and taking it. Using her flexibility, she contorted her frame and wings to allow her to reach Breakdown's pelvic plating, repeating what he had done to her. Now they were both please one another with hard sucking, licking and teasing touches.

Nightfury was beyond impressed with this mech, no one could ever bring her this much pleasure and they hadn't even begun interfacing. Breakdown was amused with how flexible she had, oh what he wanted to do to this strong, lithe femme but his patience and control were wearing thin, he wanted her _now!_

Without warning, he pulled away from her port, looping his arms around her waist and back to pull her into his lap. His freed and leaking cable rubbed and prodded her port with frantic thrusts, pulling more moans and groans from her,

"Primus, you're gorgeous!" he hissed, loving the feeling of her port, "I could just…" he never finished as one of Nightfury's servos wrapped around his cabled and guided it to her port. Confused, he looked up to her and noticed the same arousal and need in her optics, not surprising to the mech but she had put up quite the fight before, why do this?

"OH…It's been millennia since a _real_ mech got me this worked up!" she moaned, rubbing her port over the blunt tip of his cable. "Don't go sissy and wimpy on me now. Just take me!" smirking and without a due, he did just that.

No gentle prodding, no slow pacing. He went for what he wanted and set a relevitly moderate pace, pulling more gasps and moans from her,

"Oh…Primus! S-so…goo~d…more…please creator! MORE!" she begged, moving to meet his thrusts. Oh Breakdown was in bliss; her smooth port, tight and wet, and all his.

"O~h so tight…my gorgeous femme…ah…mmah~…say my name…SAY IT!" he was desperate, he wanted his name to pass those ruby lips. Looking into her golden optics he noticed a cunning look. Instead of doing what he demanded, she pulled herself closer and latched onto his neck cables. Stalling for a moment, he moans at her firm kissing sucks and nips to his neck cables, oh those lips were heavenly. He continued his firm thrusts as those wonderful lips trailing from his neck to his chin and finally, a deep and passionate kiss; their glossa dueling for dominance until they pulled back.

"Please…Break~down…please!" that did it. All control his had flew out the preverbial window as he pushed her onto her back, looped his arms around her thighs and pushed into a faster pace. Screams and cries of pleasure flew out of her vocal processor as their end came closer and closer. She matched his pace, pushing back to get as much pleasure for the experience as they could.

The feeling of wholeness built higher and higher until her processor shorted out for a moment, her optics almost flashing white as hot bliss racked her frame. A crackled gasp finally pushed out of her processor as Breakdown roared in release, following closely behind her own overload. His fluids burst into her and a feeling of fullness she never had consumed her, causing another small overload. Clinging to Breakdown for a grounding as the aftershocks were calming in both of them.

Opening her optics, she saw a look of satisfaction and, dare she say it, affection on the con's faceplates. She almost felt sorry that the only thing maring his handsome faceplates was the optics patch. If she ever met the being that did that to him, oh she'd enjoy doing the same to them. She raised a servo to his faceplates and caressed him, lightly rubbing the patch.

"You know, despite the lack of 2 optics, that patch gives you a rather charming visage Breakdown," she smiled, not smirked, smiled. Breakdown was please he could make this otherwise steely femme show genuine affection, she thought he was attractive in spite of his injury. He nuzzled her palm before the 2 of them heard another scream, Pixel's scream!

"PIXEL!" Nightfury made a move to run to her distressed charge only for Breakdown to stop her,

"Don't worry, she's in good servos," he smiled. This caught her off, did he feel the same for her like she did for him?

"What do you mean?" she asked, only seeing him smirked and moved to make a com call.

* * *

><p>Knockout slowly worked his fingers into her port, one at a time until she grew accustom to them. Soon, she was rocking to his movements, desperately wanting more,<p>

"Better?" he asked, her optics were dazed as she looked into his. Puckered lips begging to be kissed, something he was more than thrilled to oblige. She completely submitted to her first kiss, passionate and loving, before pulling away in surprise when Knockout's rigid cable slid over her drenched port.

"P-please," she said breathlessly, "Be…g-gentle?" oh she was too cute, her voice alone bringing Knockout pleasure.

"I'd never hurt you," he smiled, slowly moving into her. The tip of his cable breached her, she gasped as the burning glide reached half way. Wrapping her arms around his chassis as she desperately clung to him, latching her other leg around his waist while Knockout braced both servos against the tree and pushing Pixel into the bark. "Take deep breaths, the pain will go," he gasped, she was tight but fitted perfectly around him. He listened to her deep intakes before pushing further until he was completely inside her. She gasped, not in pain but in pleasure, clinging tighter to Knockout but making sure she didn't scratch him. She liked his paint job and it would be a shame to mar it. His slow thrusts were making a strange pooling in her abdomen, and it kept growing as he got faster. Soon, she felt like she was going to burst, but it kept growing.

Taking her legs into his servos, Knockout changed the angle of his thrusts pulling more sweet sounds from Pixel as he did. The look on her faceplates, the sound of her cries and the feel of her clenching passage were pushing him over.

"I-i-I f-eel…ah! Ah! I feel l-like I'm going to explode!" she cried desperately,

"It's okay…love…Mm! just let it take you," he hissed, increasing his pace once more before the flood gates finally broke.

White filled Pixel's vision as blinding hot bliss completely consumed her, a piercing shriek echoed around the couple, completion filled both as Knockout soon followed; spilling everything into her,

"AH! I love you Knockout!" she screamed, riding out her first overload,

"I love you Pixel," he moaned, only now realizing deeper feelings, he truly did love this femme. Now calm and enjoying their lovemaking, something flashed across his processor: What will happen when Nightfury found out?

Suddenly his com broke through his thoughts.

...

"Yes Breakdown,"

...

"I hear you had a wild ride,"

...

I think she's the one my friend, she even took care not to ruin my paintjob, such a sweet thing. And you?"

...

"Like you wouldn't believe. But she's concerned about her little sis, you didn't hurt her did you?"

...

"Hurt this precious femme? Never,"

...

"Well brace yourself; she might not like the idea of Pixel having her seal popped,"

* * *

><p>Once they had clean themselves up and ignoring the slight limp, Nightfury and Breakdown made their way to Knockout's location. Passing through a bush, they found the red decepticon medic with Pixel curled up and snuggling into his chassis, him stroking her helm slightly. Nightfury felt enraged by what the Decepticon was doing but knew better, Pixel would've cried out in panic if she didn't want Knockout to take her. Moving to the mech and her charge, she could only smile.<p>

"You had better not have hurt her," she hissed,

"Never. Not this charming femme," he smiled,

Breakdown came up behind Nightfury and embraced her, planting a soft peck on her cheek plates,

"Told ya so, he'd treat her right," kissing her neck cables lovingly before she moved away and carefully picked Pixel up from Knockout's lap. She moved to leave the 2 before turning back with a sly smirk and a playful wink;

"We'll be in touch boys."


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the propertyof the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Optimus was more than a little upset by the time the girls arrived. He had always been a fatherly mech and like a father, he did not want his daughters out without his awareness. They learned this when Nightfury walked in with a sleeping Pixel in her arms.<p>

" Where have you two been? " Optimus growled, arms crossed over his chest. Nightfury's optic nearly twitched at the expression on his face platings. There was no possible way she was about to tell him what they had been up to. Especially the part about her giving into primal, lustful instincts and Pixel getting her sealed popped by a Decepticon.

" We...lost track of the time while swimming. But we're fine. " Nightfury lied, laying Pixel down on the medical berth near by until she went to their room.

" You need to check in next time. You never know when a Decepticon could ambush and we'd have no idea what happened to you two. " Optimus scolded, the edge to his voice still not lost.

" I don't see why you're so concerned, Prime. We're not Autobots therefore we have not ties to you. You're not obligated to be concerned about our safety. Besides, we'll be leaving soon anyways. " Nightfury said, looking toward the leader. Optimus sighed at her words. What could he say? The girls had become like daughters to him.

" Because who knows? Perhaps you two will end up staying permanently... " Optimus mumbled, walking away. Nightfury's tanks clenched as she watched him walk away. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh but it was the truth. They could not stay here. If they did, that would only put her helpless charge in harm's way. Nightfury had to do what was best for their sisterhood.

" Pixie...Why does it have to be so hard being a Neutral..? " Nightfury sighed, looking toward her charge. But unfortunatly...Pixel was not there.

" Pixel...? Pixie! Where'd you go, kiddo? " Nightfury called out, looking for the femme.

" Are you looking for the little one, seeker? She ran outside while you were talking to Optimus. " Ratchet muttered, having been there since the girls had walked in. Nightfury looked a little more than confused by his words. Why would she run off...?

" Oh, and how did your heat go? " the medic asked casually, but a playful smirk shone through. Nightfury was sure her face was as red as a Decepticon's optic.

" How'd you-? "

" How'd I know? I'm a medic, neutral. It's my business to know about these things. I also know that Pixel had her heat too. A heat should last a week without any _activity _but both of yours lasted only a day. I hope you realize what I'm saying because I do not want to spell it out. Please tell me that you at least allowed the younger one to mate with a suitable partner. It'd be a real shame if she gave it away to a _narcissistic_ mech who will only use it to boost his pride. As for you, I hope you acted responsibly and...did not rough up your partner too badly. ", his smirk growing wider. " You realize it'd be hard enough for a mech with one optic, correct?"

" If...you...breath...a word...of this...I will massacre you! " Nightfury breathed, temper flaring but strangely a smile was pulling at her lips. It was too embarrassing NOT to find it a little funny. The medic simply raised his servos defensively.

" I'm not the one who did the nasty with a Decepticon warrior. But no one has to know...for a price. " he added, testing his luck.

" ...What kind of price...? " her question was answered by a mop being thrusted into her servos.

* * *

><p>Pixel did not know what made her do it or why she had followed the impulse. But she was now running out of the base, desperately following the impulse inside of herself. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since she was just a sparkling.<p>

" Daddy? " her voice echoed as she walked through a random canyon. It had to be him. Why else would she feel a connection growing as she went deeper into the cavernous rocks? That's when she was the shadowy form of a large mech came into view.

Pixel's chassis went rigid with shock as she stared at the form. It couldn't be...could it? But the pulsing in her spark was only growing as she stared at the mech. Her optics grew wide and teary as the mech stretched his arms out toward her.

" Daddy! " she cried out, running into those waiting arms, " I thought you were offline! I m-missed you s-so much! Where have you been? " The mech's arms tightened around the tiny fembot as she nuzzled into his chest, tears dripping on his armor.

" You poor thing. How easy it was to lure you here. You've grown up to be quite the pretty thing, haven't you? " the mech chortled into her receptor. Pixel's optics went wide in horror as she tried to break away from his grip, but it was much too tight.

" Let m-me go! " she cried, thrashing harder but the mech simply tightened his grip until it hurt too much to struggle. Her tear-stained face looked up to stare at this mech and a sudden realization hit her. No wonder his form had looked so familiar. It was one of the mechs that had killed her parental units! Sharp talons sank slowly into the soft platings of her sides.

" Shush, little one. You're only making things harder on yourself. " he purred, holding up a device for her to see. " Do you know what this is? " Her helm slowly shook in a 'no' gesture. " It's a Decepticon invention that makes younger bots believe their parental units are trying to communicate with them. Very good for trying to lure in potential Decepticon cadets while they're young. Also good for luring in prey. "

* * *

><p>Nightfury was reluctantly cleaning when she felt a little pang in her spark. It felt uncomfortable, as if something bad had happened or was going to happen. Now that she thought about it, she was so focused on keeping Ratchet's silence through some cleaning that she hadn't notice how much time had passed.<p>

Putting the mop down, she moved to her shared berthroom. Walking inside, she saw no sign of Pixel or any sign that anyone had been in the room since yesterday. Now she was worried, running all over the base trying to find her; she then remembered Ratchet say she had run outside before blackmailing her. Shaking the thought, she made her way to the ground bridge and made her way out. The little pang was now growing into full-blown worry, something was indeed wrong and Pixel needed her.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her radar picked up a Decepticon signal, and a missile lock. Dodging to the side, she gripped the missile before sending it right back to where it came. A black shape dodged the missile before landing before her; it was a black and purple mech, slightly shorter than herself meaning he was a ground based con, his red optics trained on her as they sized each other up, moving slowly in a circle,

"You don't remember me do you femme?" he sneered,

"Should I?" she drawled, seeming more bored than impressed,

"You should..." they came to a standstill but never broke optic-contact. "You took my little Pixel away," he smirked, a look of recognition, horror and pure rage took her frame,

"Where...Is...She?" Nightfury was angry, no she wasn't angry she was pissed! This con was the same one who had tried to hurt Pixel as a youngling!

"On her way to your new home," he sneered, fiddling with his serrated claws, "Megatron has _requested_ your presence aboard his ship, I've come to fetch you,"

"What Did You Do To Her?" now she was livered. On the nemesis, with all those rowdy cons looking for...she couldn't even think of it. Sure, Knock Out genuinely liked Pixel...loved her, but even he couldn't stave off the other cons forever. She needed to get her and get to her fast.

"I have do nothing to her...yet," Nightfury clenched her servos as he continued, "The first time I saw that little femme, I wanted her as a pet, and what a pet she would've been," before he could continue, Nightfury lashed out in a blind rage. Nothing mattered but this slagger's destruction. She swiped, stabbed and slashed at him with every bit of anger she could muster but ultimately, she was blinded by her own rage.

Dodging most of her attacks, Barricade had finally lured Nightfury into his trap. Once the seeker femme made one final lunge at him, an energon probe she thrusted into her abdominal plating, causing most of her motor functions to shut down. Crashing to the ground, she cursed and bit at her own incompetance and mindless actions. Looking back to Barricade, she froze.

Now like anyone, she has a fear. Besides the fear of losing Pixel to the Decepticons there was something that scared her more. Dangling in Barricade's servos was an obedience collar, similar to the one Nitro had used on her when she was a youngling. The torment and nightmares of those cycles were rushing back to her when Barricade approached. She tried to drag herself back, to get away from him and that acursed device but the rock face of a canyon had prevented her escape.

"You know, I read up on your file...Nitro was _fond_ of using these kinds of collars on you," he smirked, working fast to snap the collar on her neck cables. The familiar ping and charge from the collar hacking her neural net caused her to thrash, trying to prevent the hack from taking over. "But this collar is special: see, it's 10-times stronger than those flimsy ones Ol'Nitro used on ya, and if you disobey your _masters..._" he smirked, leaning toward the fallen femme; fear and anger swirling in her golden optics as his smirk grew, "Both of you will be punished."

* * *

><p>Little Pixel was terrified as she sat beside Megatron's throne, a similar collar strapped to her neck. She was scared, nervous, anxious, and worried out of her mainframe. Where was Nightfury? Where was her protector? Pixel had never been away from the ex-assassin for more than an hour or two. Even then it hadn't been in such dangerous waters such as the <em>Nemesis. <em>Tears dripped slowly down her delicate cheeks as she watched the war lord sit in his throne, smirking at his substantialvictory. Soon noticed her stares and turned to look down at her.

" Do not be so upset, little one. Nightfury will be back soon, I assure you. You do make such perfect bait. But I am more than upset with both of you for your little move the last time we met. So the nagging part of my processor says, Why not kill them for their insolence? Then I think, why not? Because you two have put me through more trouble then you two should be worth. What do you think? " Megatron growled, sharp claws taping repeatedly on her helm. Not puncturing the soft metal but only scaring the femme more.

" I..I think you should...let us go... " she whimpered, moving away from his hand. Megatron chuckled at this but then he seemed to get a com link from someone and a smirk grew on his face plating.

" Ah, it seems their back and on their way. Showtime. " he purred, reaching down to grab her and place the trembling fembot in his lap. Pixel's optics went wide with horror as she went rigid in his servos.

* * *

><p>Nightfury reluctantly followed Barricade through the <em>Nemesis.<em> No cuffs were placed on her servos and nothing restrained her. The Cons didn't need to with such a tool snapped to her neck. Her elegant talons fiddled with the blasted thing as she glared daggers at the back of Barricade's helm. Oh, how she wished she could sink those talons into his black spark! But, alas, she could not if she wanted to make sure that Pixel would never know the horrors of what an obediance collar could do to a bot.

" We're almost there, sweet spark. Don't be so anxious to get there. " Barricade chortled, glancing back at her. Nightfury's golden optics narrowed at him.

" First off, do not ever call me sweet spark. Second of all, I'm not worried. Third of all, I am a little worried for you. Well, your cable at least. A crying shame the scene will be when it's ripped from your chassis. " she growled back, dentals clenched in anger.

Barricade chuckled and continued walking. Her threats meant nothing to him with that collar on. She'd be as submissive as a drone. Finally, they made their way to Megatron's throne room where Nightfury was greeted with a horrifying scene. Her charge, her sister was sitting in that tyrant's lap, a look of absolute terror marring her face.

" Put her down right now, you dirty slagger! " Nightfury hissed, rage taking over her senses. Megatron merely smirked and petted Pixel's helm.

" I would be more than obliged to let her down if you would be willing to take her place. " he offered, no hint of a joke in his vocalizer.

Starscream stood close by and was smirking at the neutral seeker.

" Yes, be a good little berthtoy and sit on your master's lap. " he cooed, that predator smile on his face. Visions of sinking her talons deep into the seeker's face flashed violently through her processor. But they were welcome thoughts.

" You really are a ship filled with horny mechs. It's depressing that you'd go through all this trouble and risk the war just to interface with two pretty fembots. Fine, let her down and I'll take her place. It's only fitting that a strong Alpha female be with such a Alpha male, is it not? " she purred, slowly sauntering up to the war lord.

Megatron was not expecting this but was more than happy that it happened. Before Pixel knew it, she was sitting back on the ground wondering what the heck just happened.

Nightfury made her way into the mech's lap, smirking as she straddled him. It was almost funny to see the stone mech with such a flushed face.

" Is this what you wanted...? " she whispered into his receptor, feeling that he was indeed very 'excited'.

" Do you honestly have to ask? " he purred back...well until a swift knee planted itself into his groin. Things went into a slow-motion state. There was Megatron, obviously in pain, there was drones looking on in horror, there was a laughing Starscream, and then there was Barricade, pushing a button on a controller.

Both fembots screamed in almost perfect unison as the collars delivered brutal shocks to their bodies. Nightfury, who had leapt off of Megatron's lap after the assault, crumpled to the floor with both claws scratching at the ruthless mechanism on her neck. Pixel was curled into a pathetic ball of sobs as the unfamiliar feelings of terrible pain washed over her. The shocks seemed to last for hours before Barricade decided to turn off the damned inventions. Neither of the fembots moved from their spots.

Nightfury laid in state but did not allow the mechs the satisfaction of hearing her cry. How the hell did she forget about the damn collars? The pain had been unbearable but she had been through much worse before. This did not mean that it did not hurt like hell and she was not still reeling from the pain. Pixel, on the other hand, was still sobbing and wanting nothing more than to curl into Nightfury's arms. Optimus' arms would've been nice too at the moment.

Megatron was still livid from Nightfury's act of defiance. This made his next decision an easy one.

" I want them both stripped of their weapons! Now! And I want them stripped of their alt modes too! Then we'll see if you fly off this time or just crash to the blasted ground! " Megatron roared.

Nightfury's optics widened. He wouldn't dare take her wings or Pixel's wheels! ...Would he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>Here they were. Back in their gilded cage, a little worse for wear. Pixel was distressed; if having to feel such pain from the shock collar with Nightfury wasn't painful, but all her pink and aqua armor and vehicle mode had been removed in favor of light slim coverings, exposing her protoform to the wandering optic. Nightfury was in the same shape, fuming at their situation; her once intimidating armor, sharp protrusions and fierce grace, was removed for the same light coverings. All their new coverings matched their coloring but that wasn't the problem.<p>

They were given small modesties such as pelvic coverings to name a few. Nightfury was able to keep her wings but they were a third of the size they once were. Pixel still had her wing-like protrusions on her back since they didn't serve any real purpose except for show. Unfortunately for them, their spark chambers were covered with clouded detachable glass, allowing others to see their glowing unfocused sparks. Nightfury's was a rich gold while Pixel shone a soft pink.

Thin trails of optic cleanser streaked Pixel's once vibrant face. If they had no choice but to follow Megatron's orders then she had wished it was the handsome Knock Out to have removed her armor and alternate mode. But no, Megatron had sent both him and Breakdown on a scout mission and they were left with unfeeling vehicons and a scary spider-like femme called Airachnid. Arcee had spoken about this frightening femme and she understood why she hated her so. She was callous, unfeeling and seemed to enjoy Pixel's fear and Nightfury's inability to stop her.

Not even Nightfury's humming and comforting lullaby could appease such emotional and mental pain, since she too was feeling it. Nightfury felt like she could hit herself over and over until she could barely move; she never wanted this life for Pixel, she wanted them to live on a planet much like the one from her first memory – nothing but beauty and freedom as far as the optics could see. But here they were, striped and dolled up, put on show for a sick Decepticon leader and his band of horny warmongers. She too was sheading tears over this situation.

"I'm…so sorry Pixie…" her voice cracking from the restraining guilt she felt. Pixel looked up, surprised and shocked, as her once strong and noble sister figure was breaking down the strong walls that took her vorns to build up, letting out all her emotional pain in one chaotic storm. "I…tried…and tried to keep you safe…I've tried to keep my promise…and now, I just…I don't know what to do…You must hate me so much…" tears dripped from her faceplates and staining the silk sheets.

Pixel couldn't stand seeing Nightfury like this. Pulling away, she crashed into her and held on tightly. She surprised Nightfury was this strong embrace, tears still streaming down her faceplates,

"No Night! I'll never hate you!" she sobbed, looking up and into her golden eyes, "You've done s-so, so much f-for me! I c-could never, ever hate you!" pulled herself closer to Nightfury. Wrapping her larger frame around her, drawing the younger femme closer for not only Pixel's comfort, but for her own as well.

Pulling away, Pixel wiped away her own tears and put on a bright smile for Night. "It m-may not be the life we wanted," she smiled, holding the older femme's servo to her cheek plates, "But at least we're together…like sisters should," Nightfury was proud by how brave Pixel was right now. Sure, this little femme had her moments of shyness and timidness, but Nightfury always felt a burst of pride when this young femme showed such optimism in the face of adversity. "Besides…Mr. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots will come for us…we're Autobots too, aren't we?"

Now that got her, Nightfury knew Pixel was born into an Autobot family and thus, was made of Autobot alloy. She wasn't, she was born to a neutral family unit who believed in Autobot values but stayed out of the war. She had lived a life full of death, fighting and corruption; she was tainted with the fluids of others she had taken from this living world and doubt she would ever be truly accepted amoung the Autobots, especially with her history with the Decepticons…but right now, she didn't care about that. If the Autobots did come for them, she would be content if they just took Pixel. She could survive this hell; she didn't want Pixel mixed up in it.

"Yes Pixie…of course."

* * *

><p>Knock Out was livid…no he was enraged! Sure, having his little Pixel on the Nemesis sat right with him…only if she was there for him! The thought of Starscream, or Barricade for that matter, tainting Pixel's frame with their filthy servos made him want to perform unnecessarily painful procedures on them. Leaving them less of the mechs they were.<p>

Breakdown was going through the same rage. Only he was taking it out of his berthroom wall. The thought of Nightfury being handed off to other mechs, _including _Megatron, made his tanks churn.

Despite popular belief among Autobots; when I Decepticon chooses a significant other – Nightfury and Pixel in this case – they become insanely jealous and protective of them. They probably have some restraint if the fembots were Autobots, despite Pixel being born one, but they were neutrals and that made it all the more frustrating.

When they returned from their energon scouting mission, they found Airachnid assembling and arranging armor in the medbay. When she saw them, she practically bragged about 2 fembots were brought onto the Nemesis for the sole purpose of being taken on a berth by Megatron, Starscream and any other bot who received permission to do otherwise. When she left, it took a moment before they realized who she actually meant. Now they were cleaning up the medbay after a little rage-filled episode of smashing, braking and destroying everything in their way. Just as everything was put away, a vehicon drone walked in,

"What do you want?" Knock Out snapped, glaring at the drone,

"Lord Megatron requests your presence immediately," it spoke before leaving. Looking to each other, they sighed and made their way to the main bridge. Walking in, they noticed Megatron congratulating Barricade and said con handing Megatron a remote of somekind. Both their leader and their second in command, Starscream, wore a sick grin that they could only guess what both of them had in mind. Soundwave stood to the side, silent as ever, turning to the 2 mechs when they entered.

"You _summoned_ us, Lord Megatron," Knock Out announced, pulling the 3 mechs' attentions, "I assume you wish to hear our report on the Energon scouting?" he asked,

"Ah yes, Knock Out. No, I require your services as a medic," Megatron began, strolling up to the 2 mechs, "You are to got to our newest _acquisitions_ and check their status. Make sure they're healthy and able to fulfill their duties," his smirk grew at the thought. He probably would've licked his dermal plates at the thought had he not been in another's presence,

"As you wish my Lord," Knock Out replied, ensuring he masked his displeasure,

"But you are not to touch them, _only_ to check their health…I want _every_ detail about them. If I find out you left _anything_ out, Soundwave will alert me. Be aware of the punishment you will face," he hissed, walking back to the head of the bridge.

Bowing out, Knock Out and Breakdown made their way to their femmes. They couldn't do much for them if they were incapacitated to do so. And they couldn't try anything with Soundwave watching over them like a hawk, they had to be sneaky about this if they wanted to ensure their claim.

* * *

><p>Nightfury and Pixel lay side-by-side, rest for the moment their nightmare will begin. They flinched at the sound of the door opening but received a surprise when Knock Out and Breakdown walked in. Pixel beamed when the handsome mech she professed her love to walk in but Nightfury gripped her arm tighter. This meant something was wrong.<p>

Nightfury had noticed Soundwave standing behind the 2 mechs. If Pixel had run to Knock Out, Soundwave might alert Megatron, maybe even discover their recent meeting. Looking down to the smaller femme, Pixel saw the caution in her optics and knew she had to keep her mouth shut.

"My my, back again I see," Knock Out smirked, "Couldn't stay away?" Nightfury knew he was keeping up appearances; if they had given anything away, Soundwave would tattle. Pixel, catching onto the act, clung to Nightfury's side while the cons entered the decorated room. Soundwave stood in the corner and sent a data burst to the 2 femmes to behave or punishment would be dealt while Knock Out and Breakdown got to work.

Taking their respected femme, they began their work under the watchful scans of the Decepticon intelligence agent. Testing systems, reactions, sensor arrays and anything they felt could appease their leader.

While working on Pixel, Knock Out glanced over and saw his partner's eyes widen. Concerned, he stepped over and looked at Breakdown's results, also stumped. Looking between Nightfury, each other and Soundwave, he rushed back to Pixel and, within a few minutes, looked back to Soundwave's blank expression. They watched as the silent bot leave, knowing just where the bot was going, they gathered their equipment and left, too dazed and surprised to realize they had left the femmes confused and concerned. What did they find? What was wrong with Nightfury?

* * *

><p>Megatron, with Starscream standing beside him, watched as Soundwave entered the throne room, trailed by Knock Out and Breakdown. Though Soundwave's faceless screen held no expression, he alerted his master to a new development,<p>

"So Knock Out, what did you find?" he knew if they had left something out, Soundwave would alert him. Knock Out and Breakdown looked to one another before producing the inevitable,

"We run all diagnostics I could think of an the lovely dears and found nothing wrong, both are in pristine condition for their duties," Knock Out replied, glancing to Soundwave whom waited patiently for him to expose their little discovery,

"Go on," Megatron drawled,

"But, we did find something…" Breakdown added. This caught Megatron's attention but caused Starscream to smirk – he still had ill wishes for the older femme after their last encounter,

"And what, prey tell, is that?" Now, Megatron was annoyed at their apprehension, they had just said both femmes were healthy,

"Well, the seeker has a irregular energon reading, nothing to be concerned about, but…both femmes…well it's difficult to explain. No femme or mech has had this in…well since the start of the war, My Lord," he watched as Megatron's annoyed faceplates soon morphed into a look of pure surprise,

"What, exactly, are you saying? TELL ME!" he bellowed, causing everyone to cringe,

"The fact is, My Lord…our lovely femmes…are breeders."

Breeders…a mech and/or femme frame, blessed by the long lost All Spark, capable of produce sparklings from within themselves. Most Cybertronians could produce a new spark through spark bonding then, when to term, exchange the new spark into a new frame built by the creators. But breeders, they could do the same as any Cybertronian but were able to construct protoforms within special gestation tanks found under abdominal plating. Some had said breeders could, unlike other Cybertronian, have multiple partners and produce a number of sparklings at a time if they were programmed to. This was during a time of receding population when more births were needed.

"Impossible! How could they be a breeders when they were no doubt sparked during the war?" Starscream snapped, not entirely annoyed with the fact his little femme could give him a brood,

"Their femme carers could've been breeders…are perhaps a freak accident, we can't say for sure, what we do know is that they are indeed breeders," Breakdown explained, watching Megatron's reaction. His shocked expression slowly turned to a small smirk, then boomed into an evil cackle,

"Excellent! This is better news than expected!" he chortled, "To think, they would not only please my needs, but deliver to me new troops. The Autobots will never know what hit them!"

"But my Lord, it takes time for Sparkling to grow and mature, what you're suggesting is accelerating their growth, that could produce problems for not only physically but mentally too," Knock Out argued, it was true – forcing a sparkling to age in a manner of earth months rather than vorns (83 earth years) could severely damage their processors,

"I am aware of that, Knock Out, but I intend only one of the offspring to mature naturally," Megatron smirked, turning to Starscream, "An heir to my throne, a strong leader of my own coding," Starscream knew why their leader was staring at him while saying this, practically screaming 'putting an end to your futile attempts to usurp me'.

Megatron soon dismissed all of them, leaving him to his thoughts. 2 breeders…aboard his ship, fate was certainly on his side. The thought of them both bearing sparklings, let alone his own, would only strengthen the Decepticon forces.

* * *

><p>Pixel and Nightfury were still confused as to why the cons left in such a hurry. Did they find something they didn't know about? Was it bad?<p>

"Night, why did they leave so quickly?" Pixel asked, looking to the confused seeker,

"I…don't know Pixie, maybe they had a deadline or something," she replied, but was left no time to think when their door slid open. Barricade stood smirking at the 2 as he walked in. Pulling Pixel close to her, Barricade wiggled his clawed finger in a chiding manner,

"Ah, ah, ah, now none of that," he smirked, "Megatron has allowed me some time with you," slowly walking up to them and the comfortable berth they shared, he sat between them. Soon his arm looped around Nightfury's shoulders, pulling her close to him while the other forced Pixel to lie down, her helm on his lap. Pixel shivered as Barricade began to pet her like a cyber-cat while he strocked and toyed with Nightfury's smaller wings, causing her shiver and cringe. All she could think of was 'thank primus he wasn't asking for an interface'. Not all mechs were interested in interfacing, that much was true but the question was: What did they want?

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! We would appreciate any feedback you can give. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.<strong>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like stellar cycles, Barricade finally relented his hold on the 2 femmes to answer a comlink. Nightfury watched him closely while Pixel moved from her lying position to sit close to Nightfury. They could tell something was going to happen, and neither of them was going to like it. Barricade looked back to them with a sick smirk on his faceplates while he spoke. Taking his claw from his audio receiver, he moved back to them.<p>

"Lord Megatron has requested your _company_, Nightfury," he smirked, only received a glare from the seeker. Looking back to Pixel, a saddened expression took place of her glare; she pulled the smaller femme into a tight hug,

"Stay strong for me, okay?" Pixel knew what was coming for Nightfury; she could only nod before pulling her back into a tight hug and allow a few tears to fall. Nightfury willingly stood from the berth and moved to Barricade, fearing if she disobeyed, both of them would be shocked and pain was the last thing Nightfury wanted Pixel to be put through. Firmly gripping her arm, Barricade lead Nightfury out of the room but not before glancing back to Pixel, the same sick grin on his face as he left with her protector.

The little femme pulled her legs to her chestplates and tried to relax. She was alone now and didn't know for how long. Would Night be alright with Megatron? Would he hurt her? So many horrible things could happen, it made her cringe just thinking about it.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave," an all too familiar deep voice sounded. Snapping open her aqua optics and looking to the doorway, standing there was none other than the Decepticon Second-in-command. Starscream's ruby optics roamed over her armorless frame, causing her to feel bear before him. Glossa slipping out and over his dermal plating as he stalked into the room; fast fingers made short work of the doors lock and sound-proof systems with a loud _clang_ and _thunk_. She was trapped, crawling back on the berth in a ditch effort to get away from the larger seeker; he only followed like a predator stalking its prey.

Her arms soon became tangled in the numerous sheets covering the berth like a nest, causing her to slip and land on her back – giving Starscream the chance to pounce. Pinning her down and slipping between her legs, she had nowhere to got let alone move to.

"How I have envisioned this," he smirked, optics glued to her heaving and quaking frame. Leaning forward, he nuzzled her neck cables; licking and nipping until she gasped and wriggled about. Pulling back onto his kneepads, one servo pinning her down by her shoulder joints, his other servo slipping over her now-removable pelvic plating and snapping off the latches. As the plating came off, Starscream wrapped her legs around his waist preventing her from hiding her modesty. Smirking he began stroking her valve lining, mindful of his sharp talons, before he worked a finger in.

Pixel tried to block everything out: Starscream's leering gaze, his servos touching and groping every inch of her protoform, his finger working into her valve. She hated it…hated herself for not being able to resist. But she was pulled out of such thoughts when Starscream growled…and not in a good way. His finger was removed and she was harshly forced to look him in the optics, inches from his faceplates,

"Who broke your seal?" he growled, his grip causing slight dents in her arms. Flinching from the pain, she looked back with frightful optics. Slag! She couldn't tell him about Knock Out, he might do something bad to him! She couldn't do that to him, but what if Starscream saw through a lie? Despite what she had heard around the decepticon ship and from the Autobots; Starscream may be a glitch, but a smart one. She looked away shamefully, only for him to pull her helm back by her chin and glared her down. "Who?"

"I…I don't know!" she whimpered, "Before…Nightfury found me…I…I didn't see his faceplates…" it was half true. It did happen before Nightfury found her, in the earth forest but hopefully Starscream would just assume she meant when she was little. Looking back to him, she could see the thought behind his optics until his heated gaze returned, fanning sympathy,

"Poor little thing," moving his servo to her cheek and stroked it affectionately, "Allow me to _erase_ such nasty memories," tingles followed his servo running down her back struts until his groped her aft, grinding her into his pelvic armor – snapping back and pressurized plug standing at attention and rubbed against her port. Her small surprised gasp only pushed him on as he let her fall back onto the soft berth, legs locked on his hip joints while his servo gripped hers – one was brought to his girth while the other was placed to her valve. "I will teach you everything you'll need to know for pleasuring me,"

He moaned as her petite servo was forced to wrap around his cable while the other moved her fingers to prod and stroke her port. "Displease me and I'll be forced to punish you…" lust grew in his optics, making them glow brighter, "Oh yes, punish you," making her servo pump while the other worked her port caused his processor to almost go blank with lust, watching her innocent optics watching herself play with her port and his plug. "Don't stop," he warned, his servos moving away from her as she timidly continued what he wished of her, fearing the punishment he promised if she were to stop or disobey – the thought of being shocked again and unintentionally hurting Night was out of the question.

Leaning over her, barely keeping his composure, he watched as her fingers were becoming drenched in his pre-transfluid and her own lubricant pushed that little bit further; forcing her servos away, moving further into her legs and teasing her port with his cable's tip. She knew what was coming, taking a deep cycle she felt him push in and filling her to the brim. Fully within her in one swift move, his resolve diminished and he pumped into her with earnest.

While Starscream groaned and moaned in unbridled pleasure, Pixel was bordering on pleasure and pain. No offence to Knock Out but Starscream was slightly wider, causing her valve to be pushed to the very limit, hoping nothing tore while he rammed into her. Trying to hold back her cries to discourage him, a rather violent thrust pulled out her cries, pushing him on until overload was imminent. Pixel was the first to fall into overload, screaming out while Starscream continued on a few more thrusts before he too followed into pure bliss.

She could feel his transfluid fill her beyond her limits, such a strange sensation, filling with warmth that made her cringe in disgust. Both were panting while the afterglow began to ebb away, thinking it was over was dashed when Starscream loomed over Pixel's faceplates,

"We're not done yet," Starscream heaved the smaller femme onto his lap, not removing his cable from her and leaned against the soft pillows on the berth. Before she could protest, Starscream had removed the glass covering her pink spark, squeaking once it was exposed. Her arms tried to hide her spark from his gaze but only for him to push them aside and drink in what he had found. Eyeing her shivering spark like an energon treat, he infact moved forward and began kissing, licking and sucking on her lifeforce. New waves of pleasure racked her frame as Pixel gripped Starscream's shoulder armor. Smirking at the desired reaction, he began to piston his hips, moving in time to his licks.

Once again taken by pleasure, Pixel never noticed Starscream parting his armor and revealing his ember spark. Just as their release was at its zenith, starscream crashed his spark into hers; Pixel could feel the invading presence within herself but had no strength to fight back. The spark coupling only lasted a second as they fell from the cliff into ectasy, their chest plates pulling away from each other – a single strand of light connected their sparks until it receided into Pixel. The same warm feeling as before flooded her core, but something within her clicked and the bloated feeling soon disappeared.

Once the last few tremors racked through her, Pixel slumped against Starscream. Panting and unable to remain awake, she flinched when the con began to stroke her helm and hummed contently before he too, followed her into recharge.

* * *

><p>As Barricade ushered Nightfury through the Nemesis to the chambers she, would no doubt, be leaving anytime soon, she could feel the stares and hear the murmurs of all the drones they had passed. Despite her standing, she didn't let these rust-buckets see her vulnerable.<p>

"Lord Megatron is quite taken with you femme," Barricade smirked, looking back to his quarry. She showed no emotion as he glanced back at her, "Makes me wonder if the same goes for my little Pixel?"

"She isn't yours," she hissed, angered by his claim,

"Like you can protect her now," he snapped back, "1 wrong move, 1 disobedient act and you'll be the reason for her pain," Nightfury said nothing, grudgingly knowing he was right. Her disobedience would only cause pain not only for herself but for Pixel too.

Soon they came to a large door, the Decepticon insignia etched into the frame. Barricade pressed a button just next to the door and waited for a reply. The door soon slides open, Megatron standing before him with a blank sneer. Seeing Nightfury before him, his faceplates twisted into his trademark smirk. Nodding to Barricade, the purple and black mech produced a pair and low-level stasis cuffs – pulling Nightfury's servos out, he slapped the cuffs on and ensured the connections were strong. Seeing his master pleased, the purple and black con pushed Nightfury into the room, but not before sneering at her,

"Enjoy my liege…I wonder how commander starscream is doing?" he thought outloud before the door hissed shut and locked. It took Nightfury a moment to realize just what Barricade meant. Starscream was with Pixel! But before she could make any attempt to move, Megatron grabbed her shoulder plates and pulled back. Pulled tightly to his frame, she stiffened when the tyrant's servo grabbed her aft and forced a leg between hers, pushing and rubbing her crotch plating. Soft gasps and hums came from her unconsciously as he moved her hips up and down his leg,

"How I have wanted to see you like this," he hissed, pulling her closer to whisper in her audios, "Submissive, all that bravado and courage you always hold pushed aside for the sake of pleasure," she shivered as his glossa teased her receptors. Suddenly, with a click and the sound of shifting plates, Nightfury felt the tyrant's semi-pressurized cable rub her abdominal plating. Walking back to the berth he sat while pushing her to the ground. Her faceplates were placed level with his cable, holding her helm in place while his other servo rubbed his cables tip over her reluctant lip plates. "Open your mouth and don't bite, or I promise you the punishment for disobeying will be…shocking," she knew what Megatron meant, playing her like a fool. Growling, she grudgingly relaxed her jaw struts and allowed the cable to pass her lips.

Megatron smirked and moaned as he watched the young femme take his cable, obviously not experienced but she knew what she was doing. He brought her bound servos to grasp the base of his cable as he forced her to take him. It was obvious that she wasn't willing, but he soon would break such defiance. Once he felt the familiar energy build-up twist his tanks, he forced Nightfury off and hauled her up onto the berth so she straddled his lap. Removing her pelvic plating, he began to tease her port with deft fingers. On impulse, she tried to push his servos away and climb out of his lap, but his grip didn't slack.

His fingers worked her port until lubricant began to seep onto her thighs and his fingers. "Mine…" he hissed, delivering harsh slaps to her aft, pulling gasps and small growls. Between slaps, he would rub and kneed the stinging plating, pulled out moans from Nightfury.

She blushed every time Megatron caused tingles to run up from her abused plating, she hated feeling like this and it took all her willpower not to respond but she could do nothing as her systems began to overheat and her internal fans to try and contain and reduce her core temperature.

Smirking at her reaction to his ministrations, he flipped their positions – now Nightfury was beneath him with her back struts and wings to his chassis – and pulled her to the berth head by her bound servos and locked a metal chain around her cuffs and the head of the berth. Megatron smirked, licking his stained fingers while staring at Nightfury's new position, though she was more concerned with breaking the chain than watching Megatron.

Feeling his gaze on her pulled her attention away from the chain to look over her shoulder plates – big mistake. Looking back to him, while in this very suggestive position, was testing his own resolve. Seeing the look in his eyes, Nightfury struggled with new life but froze when Megatron draped over her like a metallic blanket, his cable prodding her entrance and threatening with what was to come,

"Please," she whispered, stopping his movements. Looking down, he noticed the pleading look in her optics, he drank in every last bit of it. Smirking, he answered with moving forward, slowly penetrating her port. Optics wide and mouth open in a silent scream, gasping as she was filled far more than she ever had. Clenching her servos as she tried to control herself; she was just like any femme, the pleasure and feeling she was getting from Megatron slipping deep within her was beyond anything she had ever felt. He waited a moment for her to adjust, leaning further into her until he was able to lick and nuzzle her neck cables. Nipping and sucking them pulled small whimpers and gasps, causing him to purr and rumble in amusement.

Every movement they made caused sparks to fly between them. Megatron began biting firmly and licking the energon spilt from her necklines before changing their position: now she sat in his lap with her bound servos around his neck as he guided the dazed femme up and down his cable, loving every minute of her dazed state – the further into extacy they went, the more compliant she became, this was common amoung seekers, especially femme, but nevertheless her usual steely self was casted aside as pleasure grew within them.

For a moment, Megatron wondered if Starscream would impregnate his interest? But that soon didn't matter since it didn't concern him. He knew just how to get Nightfury to comply and intended to use it. As the familiar sweet charge grew higher and higher, Megatron moved to remove the glass covering Nightfury's spark, only now she became more lucid and futilely tried to prevent Megatron from seeing her spark.

"Still trying to resist me?" he asked, smirking at the same pleading look. Ignoring it, he managed to remove the glass and become bathed in the small spark's golden glow. Placing a quick kiss and nuzzled her spark, his chest plates snapped back revealing his heavy spark, Dark Energon crystal clearly seen within it,

"Please…you might…offline me," she tried pushing him away by he merely pulled her back, teasing her spark with his until they began to melt into each other. White shot through her optics as Nightfury arched into the Decepticon leader – darkness, passion, pleasure and pain intertwined until she could differenciate them as single entities but as 1 malevolent force crashing her processor and shorting her vocal processor as completion took her.

Megatron wasn't far behind as within a few more thrusts, his roar echoed through the room. He could feel his release fill her to the brim but as the strand connecting their sparks disappeared into Nightfury, something within her clicked and gave way. Megatron smirked as her frame shook before slumping against him.

"Remember my dear," he smirked, removing the cuffs from her wrists and allowing her to rest against him, "You belong to me…you're mine," he discarded his weapon in favor of wrapping both arms around her, locking her to his chassis, "Your spark is mine…you will be birthing my sparklings until you give and enter the well," he wasn't sure if she heard him, nor did he truly care, here and now – she was his.

* * *

><p>And not too far from them, in the fembots private quarters, Starscream thought the same thing; his faceplates twisted into a satisfied smirk as he brought Pixel closer. 'Mine' was all that was said before both pairs fell into recharge.<p>

Little did they know that over the coming cycles, going through the same routine, new life would be made.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, we'd love to hear what you think<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Nightfury began to pull her self out of recharge. She was still rather sore from the experience and was a little confused why until she looked at the tyrant still nuzzling her. Then it all flooded back to her. Though, at that moment, it did not seem like that big of a deal until she remembered that Pixel had been left alone with Starscream all through the night. Panic began to grip her until Megatron's optics snapped online and a smirk grew on his face plating.<p>

" Is something the matter, my dear. " he purred, stroking her minimized wing struts. It was always nice for a seeker's wing struts to be stroked but at the moment she was too mad to want anything more than rip his spark out.

" Yeah, something's the matter! You left my little sister alone with a freaking psychotic mech who probably... " Nightfury's voice broke with emotion as she dwelled on what may have happened. Megatron optics showed no emotion as he watched the scene. He knew what Starscream had intended for the tiny fembot and could clearly guessed what had happened. Exactly what had happened between those two.

" He most likely didn't physically abuse her. So she's most likely fine. " Megatron tried to console, but not really caring about the fate of the other and only wishing that his mate would drop the subject and become compliant once more.

" You. Are. Freaking. UNBELIEVABLE! You know that? She's my little sister! I practically raised her and you try to telling me that she's fine? She's the sweetest bot I know and cries even if you yell to loudly at her! How do you think she handled being raped by a mech like him? She's probably sobbing right now wanting me to hold her! " Nightfury boomed, angry, hot tears flowing from her golden optics.

The two glared each other down for what felt like an eternity until Megatron backed down, realizing he had important matters to intend to anyways.

" Fine, I'll take you back to her but only if you promise to be a good femme the next time I want to play. " he sneered, a large servo clutching her aft harshly, causing a gasp to escape her.

" F-Fine, we have a deal. " she weakly growled back, as she shifted herself off of him so he could stand.

* * *

><p>Pixel had been awake for what seemed like hours. All she could do is stare at that horrible mech who slumbered with a continuous smirk on his face. She had tried to wiggle out of his grip but everytime she did, his talons would only wrap tighter on her trembling chassis. Now she laid across his chassis, wondering what the hell she should do. All she wanted was her caretaker to come and hold her like she was accustomed to all these years.<p>

But a pang in her chest and the soreness of her valve made her also want to be with Knockout and feel his soft caresses on her and his gentle touch. Anything to make the filthy feeling of Starscream go away. Suddenly the door open and in rushed Nightfury, Megatron not far behind as he slowly walked in.

Pixel was quickly swept into Nightfury's arm as her sister scooped her of Starscream's lap. Fresh sobs escaped Pixel as Nightfury tried to soothe her with gentle words. Starscream awoke and was about to express his fury when Megatron stepped in to stop him.

" Leave them. We have business. " Megatron growled, shutting the door as they both left the scene, leaving Nightfury to try and soothe the sobbing femme in her arms.

" Ssshhh, it's going to be okay, Pixie... Just...I.." Nightfury was lost for words. What was she supposed to say? That she'd never let Starscream force her into interfacing again? She couldn't promise that. She couldn't even promise herself that. In this situation, those two mechs could get anything they wanted from them. But her thoughts kept being interrupted by a weird squirming in her stomach. Carefully, she laid a servo on it without much thought.

" How's it going to be okay? They're going to take advantage of us as much as they want and we can't stop them! Now there's this funny feeling in my stomach and it won't go away. " Pixel cried, clutching Nightfury with the little strength she had. Her last sentence left Nightfury reeling. Pixel had the squirming, weird feeling too? Something was defiantly up!

" Give me a sec, Pixie. We need to pay a visit to your lover boy. It'll just take some persuasion. " the seeker said as she made her way to the door. With loud knocks, she banged on the door until a drone finally answered.

" What do you want, fembots. Your masters are busy. " the drone growled, rifle in arm. But he was quickly mentally disarmed as Nightfury pressed her chassis against his own.

" We aren't feeling too good. Could you please take us to the medic in charge? " she whispered into his receptor, a soft pout on her face platings. The drone was lost for words and began to sputter until he gathered himself.

" F-Fine, but you better not be up to anything! A-and you got to wear the cuffs! " he growled half-heartedly, but optics glued to her chassis. Nightfury nodded her understanding and held out her wrists. Cuffs were quickly snapped on and the drone turned to Pixel.

" Come here. " he said, motioning for her to come to him. Pixel was timid as she walked up to him and held out her wrists. Once all cuffs were on snugly, the drone led them from the room and to the medic bay. A very upset duo occupied the room and broken tools littered the ground. It looked like a rampage had taken place here.

" What do you want, drone? " Knockout hissed, whipping around to face to cowering soldier.

" U-uh...t-the berthtoys were feeling ill and requested you observance. " he stuttered, pushing the girls forward. The mech duo's optics went wide but said nothing to give themselves away.

" Is...that so? I suppose I could look at the two. Perhaps Megatron will even treat us with a go at them. " Knockout sneered, running a talon across Pixel's cheek. Pixel trembled at the touch but not because it was scary, but rather a tremble of pleasure.

" Y-Yeah...whatever. " the drone said quickly leaving. As soon as he left, Breakdown went to Nightfury and snapped the cuffs that bound her wrists.

" Missed you, sweetspark... " Breakdown murmured, gather Nightfury into his arms and holding her tight. Nightfury melded into his hold and nuzzled his neck. The gentle caresses he gave her seemed to soothe the ache of yesterday's events.

" Missed you too, you big lug. " she murmured, holding him tightly as if he could make everything better again. Pixel watched with a tiny smile as she took in the scene. Those two seemed so in love and Breakdown made Nightfury happy. How could she still feel so upset and violated when her sister seemed so happy?

" Forgetting someone? " Knockout chortled, scooping her up to cuddle the tiny fembot. Tears filled Pixel's optics as she looked at the handsome mech. She had wanted nothing more than to see this mech since Starscream had done that evil deed.

Minutes flew by as the two couples murmured sweet things to each other and let the two femmes cry out their violations and sorrow. But then it got to the true meaning of their visit.

" Knockout, Pixel and I have this weird feeling in our tanks. Can you check it out? " Nightfury asked, pulling away from her lover.

" A weird feeling? That is curious. Both of you sit on the table while Breakdown and I get the necessary tools to assess the issue. " Knockout said, as he and Breakdown got their tools.

" What's it feel like? " Breakdown asked, taking an apparatus to hear the sounds inside Nightfury's abdomen plating.

" Like an animal crawled in and is rolling around. " Nightfury responded, the squirming happening once more. It wasn't a huge feeling, just a tiny tremor in the tanks. The mechly duo instantly exchanged looks.

" It kind of feels nice. Kind of like a little warm flame in my tank. " Pixel giggled, tiny servos set on the plating.

Both mech's optics went even wider as they scrambled to do tests. Nightfury was unaffected as Breakdown drew energon from one of her energy lines but Pixel, on the other hand, instantly threw a fit.

" N-No! I hate needles! " she cried, squirming away from Knockout's hold.

" You need to! We have to be sure of what this may mean! " Knockout tried coaxing only for her to crawl further back on the medical berth. But she was instantly pulled into Nightfury's gentle arms.

" Come on, Pixie. They need a sample to make sure everything is fine. " she cooed, stroking Pixel's helm as Knockout timidly came closer with the needle. The smaller fembot shut her optics tightly but did not try to squirm as Knockout inserted the needle. She winced a little but Nightfury's gentle humming calmed her.

The samples were handed to Breakdown to scan and all four of them waited impatiently for the results. As Knockout read the report, that popped up once the scan was complete, his optics grew wide and became teary. His optics laid sadly on his Pixel and then drew sadly to Nightfury.

" It seems...Megatron got what he wanted...You two...are with a sparkling. " he whispered, falling back into his chair and his optics trailing to Pixel, " And you've got more than one in there. "

" WHAT? " Breakdown boomed, his face the perfect portrait of horror. The first thing that came to his processor was to completely destroy something or someone.

" S-Sparkling...? You m-mean...I'm going to have two sparklings...and the sire is... " Pixel could not complete the sentence as the complete horror of the situation came to fruition. Knockout instantly held her as the sobs renewed themselves.

" B-But how? It was only one time! How could they do it that easily? It's supposed to be a rare occurrence! " Nightfury gasped, still in shock of the news.

" It's...supposed to be but think who the two mechs are, Nightfury. To produce a youngling, the mech must have a strong spark and you two are breeders so you're even more fertile than the average fembot. We should've know this would happen! " Breakdown angrily bellowed, servo colliding repeatedly with the nearest wall.

The room was silent as everything sank in. Yet, even though they had be sparked up by two evil mechs, the femmes could not help but feel the joy that came from a new presence growing inside of you. Pixel's optics timidly looked up at Knockout.

" You...don't hate me...right? " she whispered, servos clasped around her tank. Her words seemed to strike the other three.

" O-Of course not! Breakdown and I would never hate you for this! Even if they do belong to Megatron and Starscream, we will treat them like they were our own! " Knockout sputtered, surprised at her.

" Yeah! Who cares who the sires are! We won't leave you two to face this alone! " Breakdown laughed, scooping a startled Nightfury off her peds and spinning her around. " We should celebrate the coming of three new lives! "


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"<em>You two…are with a sparkling…<em>"

Megatron lounged on his throne with Starscream off to the side when Soundwave entered the room and played back the recording of Knock Out's discovery. The drone who had taken the femmes to the medic had been confronted by Soundwave when he found their room empty. Coming to the medbay to find them he over heard part of their conversation. Making the discovery, he promptly left to alert Megatron,

A satisfied smirk pulled Megatron's faceplates, only 1 interface and his femme was with spark was a pleasing thought. He was pleased his second in command had managed to do something right by sparking his own femme after a single interface. He watched as Soundwave turned to Starscream, as if he had more to saw,

"…_and you've got more than one in there_," came Knock Out's voice, this threw both mechs for a loop; more than one? As if hearing their question, Knockout and Breakdown walked into the throne room, a femme either side of them, before bowing to Megatron. The femmes only did so grudgingly, not particularly pleased to submit to Megatron or Starscream but the thought of a shock was not a pleasant thought,

"Lord Megatron, we come with wonderful news," Knock Out chortled, only for a glance at Soundwave to tell him the silent mech bet them to the punch,

"Yes, Soundwave has notified me of our success," Megatron smirked, walking forward to Nightfury and began to pet her cheek. She wanted to pull away or, better yet, rip his faceplates off by from the promise she had made earlier for Pixel's sake, she sucked it up and allowed him to touch her. "But something from Soundwave's observations eludes us, care to enlighten?" it wasn't a request but more of a passive order. Soundwave played back the same recording again, causing Pixel to slightly stiffen,

"Ah yes, it would seem that…this little dear has sparked twins my lord," Knock Out replied, "It's not uncommon for a new spark to split like this but, it happened all the same," Starscream was struck, he sired twins? He got one better on Megatron since his toy only sparked a single spark; this was certainly an ego boost for him. He walked to Pixel and pulled her into his chassis, servos roaming over her abdomen,

"Such a good femme, giving me twins," he whispered, hugging her closer with his helm on her shoulder plating, Pixel felt really uncomfortable and sent pleading looks to Nightfury, Knock Out and even Breakdown, wanting Starscream to let her go,

"As the resident medic lord Megatron, I believe it is in the femmes' best interests if they are allowed to rest, I've prepared some energon was all the nutrients and key elements to ensure the sparkling develop properly and healthy," Starscream sneered at the medics attempts to cut his time with his pet short but a warning glare from Megatron told him otherwise. Reluctantly letting her go, she went straight to Nightfury and buried her faceplates into the older flyers hip joints. Nightfury moved away from Megatron slowly to tend to her adoptive sister,

"Very well, they will be given a few cycles reprieve but just because you are with spark femmes, doesn't mean you are excused from tending to you duties, only until I say so," Megatron smirked, stroking Nightfury's cheekplates and even giving Pixel's helm a little petting, much to Starscream's displeasure.

With that, the femmes were escorted by to their room by Knockout and Breakdown.

* * *

><p>And as Megatron promised, the last few cycles were left for them to rest and relax. Pixel and Nightfury bet the bordem with a few games they had managed to get a hold on as well as the regular visits from Knockout and Breakdown, visits disguised as medical checks were really to spend time with their respected chosen. Unfortunately Megatron and Starscream had the same idea; though no interfacing took place, they would come and 'entertain' their femmes - Starscream would spend hours simply petting and toying with Pixel while Megatron would stroke Nightfury's slowly swelling abdominal plating and nuzzle her.<p>

These past cycles had also given Nightfury the time to plan their escape. She had to be patient and extra vigilant to avoid detection. She had managed to salvage a few components from the few trips to and from Megatron's quarters when he wanted her alone. She managed to build a small bug-like drone she could use to scan the entire ship or to even sabotage equipment. But her plan wasn't yet perfected, and she was running out of time.

Their time limit ended soon after the Nemesis had landed to collect from a new energon source. Countless vehicon drones worked on the large blue crystals, cutting and loading the raw energon into carts that were then taken onto the Nemesis for processing.

Megatron had been _kind_ enough to allow Nightfury and Pixel off of the ship while they worked, but they were basically chained to their 'masters' sides. Megatron had an arm looped around Nightfury's waist while Starscream held Pixel's servo tightly,

"Soon we will have a full store Lord Megatron, this is the best hit we've had in cycles," Starscream sneered, pulling Pixel closer and stroking her growing sparkling chamber. Twins took longer to develop within a breeder so only a noticeable 'sparkling bump' could be seen. And since Nightfury was only carrying one sparkling, her bump was more pronounced but still had some way to go. Their last check-up with Knockout and Breakdown had told them 2 things: 1. All 3 sparklings would be mechs, and 2. Both femmes were still several cycles away from bringing their offspring into the world.

Megatron merely watched his drones work but his attention was more so focused on Nightfury. She was going to give him a strong sparkling, and many more he assured, but something in the back of his processor said she could be more. As for Starscream, he was pleased Pixel could give him twins, 2 healthy offspring, he could no doubt train to hate Megatron as much as he did and maybe even aid him in securing the position of Decepticon leader. If her first brood were successful then the ones to follow would only ensure his victory over Megatron.

Nightfury watched Starscream closely as he stroked and pawed at Pixel, it sickened her. She never wanted this for Pixel, she was too kind and innocent for it. Nightfury knew she could live it since it was all she knew from a young age but Pixel, no, Pixel didn't deserve such a life. She had planned to take out the cloaking generator on the ship while the entire crew aided with the energon harvesting but when Megatron and Starscream came to their room she knew she ahd lost her chance. Thinking on the plan on the go was all well and good if you were the only player, but Pixel was a factor and it made it risky to try and wing it. That, and they had no armour, no protection, they couldn't fight their way out.

Pixel wanted to cry, but the tears she had shed after every visit Starscream made for her and from the stress of this situation, she had none to shed. Despite the joy she felt about having sparkling twins, she wanted them with Knockout. After a small talk with Nightfury, she knew now that Knockout was the one. The one she wanted to be with, but with Starscream always around, or Megatron for that matter, it couldn't happen. She was saddened further at the thought of Nightfury, finding her love in Breakdown, couldn't be with him either. It wasn't fair; they had suffered so much in life and for what? to end up slaves, no more than toys, for some Decepticon fantasy? She cringed as she felt Starscream run over her lower chassis, feeling her offspring quiver at her fear of the touch. Even her sparklings knew that even thought this was the touch of their sire, their carer held no trust or love for him.

While looking around, Pixel looked to the side and, to her surprise, she caught a whisp of gold. Something was familiar about it but Megatron had pulled her attention back,

"Indeed," Megatron was pleased with the stockpile, turning back to his real treasure, "Care to take a walk?" he wasn't really asking since she had no choice in any case, she just glanced back to Pixel fearfully before regretfully nodding. Smirking at her obedience, he began to guide her away.

Pixel watched as her dearest companion was dragged away and she was sealed to her fate with Starscream. All she could do was allow Starscream to touch and caress her. His servos rubbed her swelling sparking chamber, purring in her audio receptor,

"Maybe we should find somewhere more _private_," Pixel shivered, knowing exactly what he wanted from her but what they didn't see was a shadow coming up behind them.

* * *

><p>Megatron had pulled Nightfury into one of the other caves, secluded from the others where no one would come through.<p>

"P-please...not here," Nightfury really wanted to kick herself for sounding so helpless, she hated it but the damn shock collar didn't leave her with many options, "What if someone sees?"

"Then they will leave," he growled, pinning her to the wall and removing the glass covering of her spark chamber. The bud of her new sparkling, once attached to her own, had already detached and made it's way into her sparkling chamber, leaving her spark all to Megatron. He could still see the thin, fine strand that connected her spark to her sparkling, the same conduit he would use to imprint on his sparkling. "I will not be denied what is mine," moving forward, Megatron took her spark into his mouth, laving it with his glossa and carefully racking his denta plates over it. Nightfury gasped and writhed at the attention he was giving her spark, she hated every minute of it but she couldn't deny the pleasure she was feeling.

Lifting her higher up the wall so her spark chamber was lined with his helm, she clawed the walls to prevent her from crying out and pushing him on. Panting and gasping was all she allowed herself, she could feel one of his servos move to her growing abdomen and stroking it almost lovingly. He had been, for the last few cycles, leading her to believe he was worth her affections but she knew better. She only prayed Pixel was okay.

While Megatron was preoccupied with her spark, Nightfury heard something further down the cave. Glancing to her right, her optics grew wide with shock; Bulkhead and Optimus had just entered the tunnel to get the enemy from behind only to find Megatron, his helm buried in Nightfury's spark chamber. Bulkhead looked about ready to kill while Optimus, though shocked, held worry and ill content in his gaze. As embarrassing as it might have been to be caught like this, Nightfury realised they were trying to help them. How did they get here with no one hearing or seeing them? How did they know the Decepticons were here? All these questions sort answers but she knew if Megatron noticed them, they'd be swarmed, this was her only chance to get Pixel, along with herself, out of here. Glancing between the mechs, she moved her arms and looped them around Megatron's helm; he smirking into her spark and sucked harder, she gasped at the added pressure but looked back to Optimus and Bulkhead. Bulkhead had almost charged down the chamber to get her out of the tyrants hold but Optimus held him back, Nightfury then motioned for them to go down another chamber, one she knew had no guards, sending a pleading look to them.

She could see the regret in their optics when they move in the direction she motioned to, not wanting to leave her with the tyrant. She watched them leave, only feeling relief - they could help Pixel, help both of them. But her thoughts were pulled back to Megatron; faster than she had realised she was now in his lap, pressurised cable rubbing over her exposed valve and spark chamber opened, his spark was practically reaching out to hers. "_Mine_," he purred, swiftly entering Nightfury and pulled their sparks together enough to slightly meld, but not enough for a permanent spark bond and not hard enough to harm either of them.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunate for Nightfury, a loud explosion rocked the cavern they were in and sounds of a battle echoed around them.

* * *

><p>Starscream had pinned Pixel to a secluded wall, holding her shivering arms down while he nipped and sucked on her neckplates. Legs forcibly locked around his waist to hold her up, he grunted and growled at the feeling of her pert valve around his cable. Tears rolling down her cheekplates as he, once again, took what he wanted from her. Her hands rested on her sparkling chamber as an attempt to shield her own offspring from their sire's lust and cruelty.<p>

Opening her glass covering, her spark jumped and shuddered as his fingers tickled and petted her. She jerked and gasped at each sensation, hissing in pain when he carelessly plucked the strand connecting her spark to her twins. Licking his derma plates, he opened his own chamber to meet her spark, finally imprinting on his offspring. Just as he was moving in to create the connection, something tapped his helm; looking up he saw the barrel of Arcee's gun,

"Move..._now_," she hissed, looking between the 2 to make sure Pixel was okay. She couldn't believe, the Autobots finally came for them! She had almost lost hope when she found out she was sparked with Starscream's twins but she felt only happiness. Starscream slowly removed himself from her, covering himself accordingly and stepping away from her. Bumblebee popped out next to her with her chassis covering and pelvic covering. He pulled her away from Starscream and helped her to put them on. She looked over to one of the other caverns and saw a green-blue light emitting from it - a ground bridge!

"You won't leave here with _my berthtoy_," he hissed, taking Arcee by surprise and making a grab for Pixel but Arcee set off her gun in defence but missed Starscream as he pulled back and struck a small pile of energon cubes. The resulting explosion knocked them all back. Thankfully, Pixel landed on her back with Bumblebee cushioning the fall. That was when the fighting started; the Autobots took the Decepticons by surprise but soon they were overwhelming the small team of 4. Optimus and Bulkhead came in from another cavern behind the enemy forces. With cover, Bumblebee tried to get Pixel to the ground bridge but Starscream was determined to keep her in the mind; he shot and dive-bombed the young scout but he always managed to keep the smaller femme out of his reach. Dealing with the seekers allowed Pixel to slip away undetected, by Bumblebee's plea, but before she could get too far she bumped into Knockout - he had a gladened and almost saddened expression on his faceplates when he quickly pulled his femme into a kiss,

"Better hop to it love, you only have one chance," he whispered, a quick stroke of her sparkling chamber before directing her to the ground bridge,

Knockout, along with Breakdown, joined the battle and moved to intercept Optimus and Bulkhead but Megatron stormed in dragging a stunned Nightfury with him. The battle was fierce and violent within such close quarters, Nightfury immediately searched the scene for Pixel while Megatron moved to fight the bots, pushing her aside and glaring down at her, a physical warning not to move. Like she was going to listen, once out of his sight she moved straight to Pixel, expertly dodging grabs, punches, kicks and weapons fire to get to her. But a large form blocked her path. Breakdown looked down at his femme with a stern optic before he pulled her close while everyone was distracted. A deep, fleeting kiss was shared between the 2 before he pushed her in the direction of the others.

She found Pixel pinned down with Arcee, pulling her into a quick hug and looking her over. She was fine and by the movement she felt under her now-flexable abdominal plating, her twins were fine. Given the signal, they moved for the bridge but as they made there way, Nightfury was caught in the leg; her weak armor giving easily from the blast. She fell to her side in order to keep her sparkling from harm.

"Night!" Pixel cried, doubling back to help her,

"Go!" she yelled, causing Pixel to stop and allowed Arcee to catch up,

"Come on! We gotta go!" she ordered, grabbing Pixel and moved to get Nightfury,

"Take her! Get her out!" she cried, but Arcee didn't let up and moved to take her servo but Nightfury's golden gaze glared back, "If she gets trapped me, so help me Primus I will make you wish Unicron took your spark," she hissed, Arcee stalled a moment and saw in the femme's optics she was willing to fall back into hell for her sister. Nodding, Arcee took Pixel again, with great protest on the small femme's part, and moved to the ground bridge. She handed the protesting and distressed femme to Bumblebee as he went through and made her way back to help Nightfury, Bulkhead and Optimus heading in the same direction.

What they didn't count on was Soundwave's interference with their rescue. Before Optimus of the others could reach her, the silent intelligence officer used his many tentacle like probes to weave around Nightfury and pull her away from their grasp and back into Decepticon clutches. Optimus and Nightfury met optics for a moment; hers telling his all he didn't wish to know - they had to leave without her.

"Autobots! Fall back!" he ordered, moving Arcee and Bulkhead back through the bridge and closing it before the cons could get through. Megatron was angry, no furious at the fact the Autobots were able to sneak into the mine without any one sounding the alarm. What irked him more was his femme was trying to leave with them. Looking back to her, he saw Soundwave and Knockout tending to her wound,

"You disobeyed me, femme," he hissed, she turned back and glared at him,

"I wasn't fighting or trying to escape, I was making sure Pixel was okay," she rebutted, hissing when Knockout nicked a sensitive wire,

"How did those acursed scrap piles know we were here?" Starscream bellowed, frustrated and pissed off by the fact his femme, his _berthtoy,_ was taken from him right out of his servos,

"The point is they got in, you fool!" Megatron roared, "A mistake made on your part," he marched menacingly toward the SIC,

"Me? How is this my fault?..I..I"

"You were too busy messing with the tiny femme! Allowing the opportunity of an ambush to present itself!" with a resounding crack, Starscream was spralled out on the opposite wall. Growling, he looked back to Nightfury and saw Knockout had finished his patch job, one look was all he needed to know what Megatron wanted to know,

"Her only injury is her leg Lord Megatron, both herself and her sparkling are fine," without giving an answer to the medics statement, he took his prize and headed for the ship,

"Finish collecting the energon, we are to leave as soon as possible, this site is compromised," pulling Nightfury closer, she relaxed with the fact Pixel was free from this nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Pls read and review! X3<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The Autobots were swift in coming back to their base and the mission was more successful than they could've hoped. They had not expected their lost comrades to be off the Decepticon ship...and in such compromising positions with their captors. But at least they had managed to get one of the fembots. Yet, the lingering feel of disappointment and horror remained as the were forced to leave the other behind with the Decepticons.<p>

" We have to go back! " Pixel sobbed, wrestling in Ratchet's arms. Needless to say, the medic was getting frustrated quickly.

" Stop it, kid! We can't go back! If we do, we only put Nightfury in more danger and potentially yours. We stay put until Optimus thinks of a proper plan. Now stop being a nuisance!" he growled, finally wrestling her on to a medical berth. But he had to be gentle. The light armor covering the Decepticons had used to replace her real armor, was very fragile and would not hold up well to mech-handling. But then he noticed something else...a growing bump in her middle.

" B-but...*sniffle*...Megatron will *sniffle* hurt her! " the femme hiccuped and sniffled as Ratchet forced her to lay back. Sensing Ratchet's concern, Optimus walked over and began to stroke the distressed femme's helm. The gentle touch seemed to soothe her enough to lay back and just softly cry.

" Optimus...we may have a bigger issue than just a captured comrade... " Ratchet mumbled, running a servo gently across her extended abdominal plating. Pixel's lips turned into a tiny smile from the attention. The twins were loving it. Optimus' optics went a bit wide as his optics scanned her chassis. There was no possible way...no...they couldn't be breeders... Yet, here she was, belly extending, and looking a little worse for wear.

" Pixel, you need to tell me...did a Decepticon...get you with spark? " Optimus asked, voice concerned as his mind flashed back to Nightfury rammed against the stone wall.

" Y-Yes...sir. It was Starscream...but I'm bearing twins, Optimus... Nightfury is with spark, too. But Megatron is the sire of her sparkling. " Pixel whimpered. The team looked horrified as the news set in like wet concrete mix. It should be a joyous moment since sparklings were unheard of these days. But the dark cloud of who the sires were and a mother expecting but stuck with Megatron sucked all the joy out of the occasion.

" Don't worry, we'll get Nightfury too. We just need to be patient and wait for the right moment to try another rescue attempt. But I swear Pixel, we'll get her back and when we do, we'll celebrate the coming of new life in this lifeless war. " Optimus swore, resting a servo on her swelling abdomen. He felt like a father, waiting for his grandchildren to enter the world.

* * *

><p>Nightfury rested on the medical berth as Knock Out ran numerous tests. Since the blast to her leg, Megatron had wanted her checked out for anything that may hamper the development of his growing heir.<p>

" Well, besides a few broken cables, your leg should be fine with some rest. As I said before back on the battlefield, there are no complications with your sparkling. But I'm sure a little white lie to keep you in here wouldn't hurt you or the sparkling. " Knock Out chortled, backing away so Breakdown could come closer. A warm smile graced her plating as he rested a reassuring servo on her abdomen.

" You act like you never saw an expecting mother, Breakdown. " she chided gently, laying her own servos on his. Breakdown gave a chuckle as he pecked her cheek.

" To be honest, I haven't seen many, save the few Decepticon femmes that managed it during the war and needed mine and Knockout's expertise. But they only had it in their spark chambers and we had to throw together a protoform for them. This is a whole lot more complicated. " he mumbled, bringing his helm down to peck her tummy.

" Best be careful, Breakdown. Megatron could come in at any moment and you know that Soundwave is always skulking around somewhere. " Knock Out warned, fetching Nightfury some Energon. Nightfury was appreciative as she munched the morsels. Okay, being pregnant did have its own perks.

" Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. But you know I never get to see her. " Breakdown pouted, but drew away anyways. A good thing too, since Megatron came bursting in at that moment.

" Where is she? " he growled, scanning the room until his blood red optics settled on her. Nightfury's tanks gave a twist as his face twisted into a predatory smirk. " Ah, there she is! How are you feeling? "

"Wonderful, until you decided to grace me with your presence. I don't think my spark can handle such a glorious sight. " she growled, turning defiantly away. Knock Out coughed nervously as Megatron's expression darkened.

" You would do well to respect me, femme. Do not forget who you belong to and who takes care of you. " Megatron growled, stepping threateningly forward.

" I belong to no one but I do know who takes care of me. But it's not you. I believe it would be Breakdown and Knock Out. I don't see you fixing my leg. " Nightfury growled back. The two medics instantly flinched. It was not a good idea to anger Megatron, but to all their surprise, Megatron laughed.

" And that is why I like you, Nightfury. Only you would dare give me lip in such a situation. Much more assertive than your little sister. Isn't that right, Starscream? " the tyrant sneered, looking over his shoulder as the mech seeker stalked into the room.

" Yes, she's a bit meek. But I assure you I'll have her back as soon as possible. " Starscream snarled, stopping as he reached Megatron's side.

" Over my smoking chassis. " Nightfury said, optics narrowed at the inferior seeker. Before Starscream could lash out in anger, Megatron's swift servo came between them.

" You are a fool, Starscream, if you believe I would sit idly as you try to harm my mate. As for you, love, do not antagonize those that are inferior. It's not worth it. " the Decepticon Lord chided. Starscream's face burned red as he stormed out of the room.

Nightfury hated to admit it, but it was nice to have the leader be the one seeking your company. It meant the inferiors were something she needed not to worry about but it did give her an issue with the main mech.

"Hmph, he speaks as if my little sister is his personal play thing. I wouldn't expect you to feel love for another being besides your self." she growled, but was taken back as Megatron's face plating came nose to nose with her.

" Is that so? You think I can not feel love for another? You are mistaken, my dear. " he purred, pecking her forehead as he laid a servo on her swollen abdomen. Nightfury grimaced at his touch. It should've been comforting and filled with love, instead she felt nothing but disgust from the attention. Now that Pixel was gone she could try Megatron's patience more but it was not wise. She'd rather not have him hunting down a reason to make her obey.

"If you truly loved me, you'd give me the choice of whether or not I want to stay." Nightfury said, pulling away from his touch. Megatron's face turned cruel but then faded into an amused look.

"Because you do not truly know what is good for yourself. I know what's best for you and our offspring. But I've been thinking, our child needs a proper name for an heir. I think Galvatron will suffice." he responded, turning away and leaving her to rest. Good riddance, was all she thought. Galvatron? Didn't she get a say in this? Of course not, especially with Megatron around.

* * *

><p>Pixel was resting when Ratchet approached her with some energon.<p>

" You need to eat up, kiddo. A sparkling takes alot of energy out of your reserve tanks." he chortled, helping her to sit up.

"Thank you, Ratchet, but I don't think I can eat anything right now...I feel rather ill... " Pixel mumbled. Ratchet frown was deep. The femme was perfectly fixed up, yet she looked ill. But he knew the reason, the youngling was spark sick.

" You know Nightfury would be upset with you if she knew you weren't eating. Besides, you owe it to those twins growing in you. They're relying on you to be healthy for them." he explained sternly, handing her the energon. Pixel looked ashamed as she took the nourishment.

"I...I'm sorry... It's just... I've never been away from Nightfury longer than a few hours. Now she's with the Decepticons and I don't know what to do! I know Megatron won't kill her but I'm still upset because he may harm her or her little mechling. " Pixel whimpered, as she consumed the Energon in one gulp. She was hungrier than she had suspected.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. We just need time and the right opportunity. Optimus will not let her down. Sometimes even the toughest of warriors need their afts saved for them sometimes." Ratchet growled, taking the container back and helping her lie back down.

" Ratchet...? I-I always wanted parents like you and Optimus. I loved my own but I never truly got to know them. It's...nice to have someone much older caring for you." Pixel whispered, looking up at Ratchet. It touched him but he was not one for mushy things.

"What do you mean much older, pipsqueak?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The weeks turned into months as Nightfury remained in the clutches of the Decepticons and Pixel remained in the care of the Autobots. Both were going well with their pregnancy, feeling their sparkling grow within them and feeling their presence grow stronger,<p>

Like any expecting breeder, they could communicate with their offspring through a special bond shared only by the 2. The twins loved talking with Pixel, always getting excited when one of the Autobots or even on of the kids approached and placed a light servo on her expanding abdominal plating, feeling they kick, wriggle and pulse within her. She could hear them talking to each other through their twin bond and couldn't help but smile warmly. Everyone knew how much Pixel missed Nightfury – waking up in the middle of the night crying over her missing sister – and would constantly ask if they were going to attempt a rescue but the _Nemesis_ was harder to track than they thought some they had to wait until it docked somewhere before they tried anything.

Ratchet was meticulous in her check ups and always monitored their development. He noticed she was becoming more accustomed to living with the Autobots; Bumblebee was always by her side except when he was collecting Raf, who was also interested in her pregnancy, Arcee always watched over Pixel much like how Nightfury did but often tried to stave off the femme's boredom when Ratchet restrict her to a berth, Bulkhead was always careful around the tiny femme since he was known to use more force than necessary so whenever he was around Pixel, it looked like he was walking through a mine field – Miko couldn't stop laughing at how funny her friend was. Optimus always had a fatherly smile whenever he looked at Pixel; he was like a proud sire watching his creation start her own familial unit. Despite being in the middle of a war, he couldn't help but feel content.

Nightfury on the other hand was having a slightly harder time; Knock Out and Breakdown had tried every excuse they could think of to keep Nightfury in the medbay and away from Megatron but the Decepticon leader was getting impatient. Since he had been interrupted while trying to imprint on his sparkling, he tried again and again to get at Nightfury's spark and make the connection but she had always resisted or she was kept from him in the medbay.

* * *

><p>Knock Out was slightly down because his Pixel was no longer on the ship but had to mask his feelings for the little bot since Starscream would not take kindly to him if he found out the Aston Martin transformer was in love with his pet. Breakdown was simply ecstatic for spending more time with Nightfury, and she welcomed it every single time.<p>

Megatron, unfortunately, also had other plans for Nightfury. He had just entered the Medbay to see Breakdown and Knock Out run scans over her abdominal plating, engorged by his developing sparkling,

"And how is my beloved today?" he smirked; loving the distained reaction she gave him. Moving past Breakdown, who glared daggers behind his back, he pulled Nightfury into a lip denting kiss, holding her close and laying a servo on her plating, feeling his creation move inside her,

"Good, until you came," she hissed, pulling away from his face plates,

"_He's a big meany_," Nightfury hid her smile at her child's comment about his father. He was more like Megatron than he knew but she hoped he would be better than him,

"Ever the charmer," Megatron smirked, turning to Knock Out, "I have something for you," he turned to Knock Out with a cruel smirk and handed him something. Knock Out looked at the object and knew what their Leader had planned for Nightfury.

"My Lord, this could cause her a great deal of stress if we try to…" he was cut off by the tyrants glare,

"Then sedate her! I will not wait another moment," he hissed, Nightfury was growing weary, just what did Megatron want to do with her? Looking past him, she noticed a small, purple item in Knock Out's servo…if she were human, her face would've gone pale.

"No! NO! I won't be a Decepticon! NO!" she screamed, thrashing about and trying to get off the berth as fast as her body would allow. Megatron easily pinned her down after she had landed a few well-placed kicks to his chassis,

"Remember my dear…I _know_ what is best for you and our sparkling," he hissed, directing Breakdown to grab her thrashing legs and hold them down while he decided where to place her new insignia. His servos tied, Knock Out produced a needle with a mild sedative; it was weaken her greatly but cause no harm to her child. Finding an energon line in her neck cables, she felt the initial sting of the needle before her body began to feel heavy,

"NO! No! n-n-o," her optics began to flicker weakly, her frame grew limp and heavy before she only move her limbs weakly, "D-d…don't…" her arms were pinned by Megatron with little effort. Pointing to the insignia's new spot, Knock Out produced a welder from his arm and set to work. He was very meticulous with where he placed the welder since Megatron chose to place her brand just on top of her spark chamber – much like himself,

"_Momma…I feel…strange_," Galvatron cooed through their bond, Nightfury let out a pained whine, fearful that the sedative was affecting Galvatron. She just registered a servo slowly rubbing her abdomen, Megatron gave a sick grin as he petted and kissed her swollen abdominal plating, feeling the Decepticon programming hijack her sensory net straight to her processor. She fought the change and managed to keep her optics color from changing,

"There. It's done My Lord," Knock Out sighed, looking down at his handy work. The insignia gleamed a brilliant purple as it locked itself into her systems, "I suggest we let her rest, she's had a…trying time. The sedative should wear off soon," he moved to the side and took out an IV cable, hooking her in to keep her energon levels up.

Nightfury didn't register anything he had said; the process of integrating Decepticon programming into her systems was draining what was left of her strength. The lucky thing was she had already had a small amount of Decepticon programming in her from her trying time with Nitro and his sick experiments and training. She had thought she had deleted all of it but like the synthetic energon in her systems, it was now a part of her.

Gently taking her chin, Megatron planted one last kiss on her lips before leaving the medbay; a satisfied smirk streaking his faceplates. Once the doors slide shut and the soundproofing program kicked in, Breakdown was at Nightfury's side in an instant; her golden optics flickered as she fought recharge, disgust evident in them. But every time he tried to touch her faceplates, she would pull away,

"Come on Breakdown, she needs rest," Knock Out sighed, it felt strange to him regretting doing something as routine as branding a bot, but the thought of Pixel hating him for branding her sister was at the forefront of him mind. Evetually, Breakdown yielded and stood; quickly placing one last peck on her forehead before leaving. They left the medbay in favour of their own berths but as they left, another shadow entered the room; Soundwave was always one for stealth and lurking in the shadows. As per Megatron's orders, Soundwave gently picked the femme up and with the added help of his probes, easily carried her back to Megatron's quarters with the IV still intact.

* * *

><p>Pixel was smiling gleefuly at the movie the humans had decided to watch, laughing at all the comedic stunts performed on the screen. Ratchet wasn't too far away as to make sure she was all right and her sparklings were developing properly,<p>

"_Momma! This is to being funny da?_" a little voice cooed, she looked back to her swollen sparkling chamber and placed a servo on it, rubbing small circles as her sparkling moved against her, loving the attention,

"_Ya Ya! Very funny brother!_" the second cooed, kicking slightly to his mother's touch,

"My lovely mechs," she smiled, hugging her swollen abdomen. The kids looked back and 'awed' at cute scene before them. Each one of them had touched the chamber to feel the Sparklings kick and move about under the flexible plating, much like a pregnant human female's. Ratchet walked up to the smaller femme and gave her a cube of treated energon before running multiple scans,

"Everything seems in order, you should be ready to spark them in the next few cycles," he smiled, although small it was a smile nonetheless and he seemed to only show it to Pixel. He noticed her mood change from happy to nervous - understandable since this was her first brood and breeders birthed differently to other Cybertronians, "You have nothing to worry about, femme, I've delivered a number of breeder sparklings,"

"What...what will happen?" she timidly asked, rubbing her plating when the twins kicked a little too hard.

"Your sparklings will tell you when they're ready, when they do your sparkling chamber will release the transfluid through your port. The connection with your sparklings will break to allow them to leave on their own, this will be painful and will become more so if you try to stave it off," he explained, seeing her fear when he mentioned pain, "I will not last long and will be the only painful experience in labor. One you feel that pain, you'll have to retract or remove your abdominal plating and allow your sparklings to come out of your chamber, this may also hurt since the sparklings won't be able to online their optics until they are out of the chamber," he handed her another energon cube before continuing, "The moment those sparklings say they want out, tell me and I'll begin preparations,"

Pixel nodded, not too keen on the pain that came with labor, she trusted the experienced medic with her sparklings. She only wished Nightfury could be here to witness it. She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Bumblebee appear at her side, beeping and whiring while pointing to her chamber,

"Sure Bee," she smiled, understanding her friend's request, she moved up slightly to get comfortable while Bee waited patiently. Once she was ready, he placed a servo on her plating, feeling the sparklings inside jump then squirm to his touch, Primus knew they loved the attention. Bee sqeaked and preened to the feeling, even placing his helm to the plating and hear them moving about and the soft trills of the sparkling language only the carer and sire knew.

"They like you Bee," she giggled, hearing her creations chatter with glee as Bee listened to them. Moving away, he beeped with glee that the sparklings liked him,

"Alright alright, that's enough excitement for today, I don't want her going into a premature labour and with the humans present," Ratchet growled, he carefully helped Pixel to her feet and guided her back to her berthroom; it was the same one given to both herself and Nightfury from when they were first brought to the base. Sliding into her own, she looked back to Ratchet,

"Ratchet...will Nightfury ever be free from the Decepticons?" she asked, Ratchet had stopped what he was doing for a moment before looking back to her venting a sigh,

"I...don't know...we've tried finding the _Nemesis_ but his hasn't landed or revealed itself in sometime," he sighed before moving out. He stopped at the door to look back, Pixel was sad and tears threatened to fall, "She...she's a strong femme, I'm sure she's fine," he assured before leaving. Once he left, Pixel now truely felt alone. Before she fell into recharge, she heard the door open again, looking up she saw Optimus in the doorway; his usual stoic expression had been replaced with a fatherly smile. The Prime had been absent for sometime, dealing with Agent Fowler and going on patrol,

"Hello Optimus...is something wrong?" she asked, his expression slowly changed as he stepped into the room. It wasn't by much but he seemed...nervous, almost embarrassed to be in the room. He slowly approached the small berth and knelt beside it,

"I was hoping...if I may..." he words held little meaning compared to his optics, he was the only not to feel the Sparklings and now, though embarrassed to ask, Pixel smiled as she gently took his massive servo and placed it to her plating. Optimus stiffened a moment, before melting at the feeling of the moving sparklings. The twins were hesitant when they felt a foreign servo on top of them but when the warm servo moved back and forth over them, they preened and began to nuzzle the servo, happy once again for the attention. Optimus smiled at the feeling of the Sparklings under his servo, almost wishing to see them now. Looking back to Pixel, he truly did feel like a sire watching his creation start her family. Moving away, he helped her lie down on her berth and pulled a thermal drape over her. Planting a small peck on her helm, she easily fell into recharge as the Autobot Leader left.

* * *

><p>It had been over an earth week since she found herself back in her prison. She was back in Megatron's quarters and was kept there by the Warlord's orders. She still had the IV connected to her arm to help support her energon levels since she refused to take her energon from Megatron. Knock Out and Breakdown were only allowed to monitor her for an hour at best before they were instructed to leave her in the 'capable' servos of their leader.<p>

Raising a servo, she slowly traced the brand; it had fully intergrated with her armor and systems, now only Knock Out of another experience medic could remove it, or at least she hoped. Looking around the room again, her optics were pulled to a specific spot; Megatron had taken both her own and Pixel's armour from the armory and displayed it in his berthroom - showing off the spoils of his victory.

"_Big meanie!__" _Galvatron hissed, he seemed more hateful that before, the Decepticon programming from the brand had already intergrated into his systems as well, "_Stupid glitch will pay for hurting you!_," Nightfury could've cried when she heard her own creation speak like that. It wasn't the fact they both wanted the same thing, it was that at such a young age he was thinking about revenge, death and brutality. She wrapped her arms around her sparkling chamber and sighed,

"I never wanted this to happen to you...too young for such things," she whispered, only her sparkling could hear, she never heard a response since the door slide open, revealing a rather pleased Megatron. Moving into the room and closing the door, he smirked at the scene before him; Nightfury, sprawled out on his berth, despite the IV in her arm he couldn't be happier. Moving to the berth, he slide on next to her like usual, lying on his side and slowly ran a servo up and down her arms, "I finally have you back in my berth," he smirked, his servo becoming bolder and moving to her chassis, she tried to slap it away but didn't relent, softly petting her new brand, "It's looks perfect on you,"

"You're the only one who thinks so," she hissed, wanting to move away from him but she didn't exactly have enough berth left to do that without falling off. Her optics trailed back to her armour and Pixel's, Megatron followed her optics and smirked,

"It was all I had to stave my loneliness while you were hidden away form me in the medbay," leaning forward he licked and nuzzled her brand while his servo drifted to her thigh plating, Nightfury slightly whinced when she felt Galvatron get fussy, squirming uncomfortable and kicking harder than before,

"A-and Pixel's? I would've guessed Starscream would be _admiring_ it," she hated to think of that perveted, depraved seeker mounting her sister's armour like Megatron...and what sick fantasy he might've...she cringed at the thought,

"He had...implored me to give him her armour but he was not deserving. His incompetence had lead to loosing her in the first place...and I do not reward failure," his fingers inched closer to her pelvic plating, causing Nightfury to jump,

"You sick perv!" she cried, jerking away from the servo and managing to prop herself up at the head of the berth, "I'm with spark! and you want to...are you truely that depraved?" could she see the anger growing in his optics, flickering between red and purple. He moved further up and faster than she could register he was behind her and she was propped up against his chassis, sitting between his legs,

"You are _mine_, when will you simply accept this?" he hissed, one servo petting and stroking her chassis while the other rubbed and pressed against her pelvic plating. Another thing about breeders, or any sparked Cybertronian, they were highly sensitive to touch so the fact that Nightfury felt an overload build faster than normal didn't make her feel any better, "You see...you accept my touch, crave it...you're already getting wet," now she was fearful. Sure it wasn't unheard of for sparked Cybertronians to engage in interfacing but only until their sparkling began using their bond, so not to corrupt the immature spark and cause mental complications; it was different for breeders since it was difficult for interfacing to even occur since the expanding chambers would get in the way.

"No...my sparkling...he'll..." she gasped, feeling his servo rub harder and working up the sweet charge of an overload. Galvatron squirmed about in his chamber, unsure of how to react to the feeling his carer was feeling. Megatron soon slowed his ministrations, instead he tilted her helm back and took her into a deep kiss. She would rather kiss then interface any day, especially with Galvatron still inside her. Megatron wasn't her ideal candidate but that was easily changed with some imaginative thinking; whenever they kissed, she'd pretend it was Breakdown, it certainly made it bearable.

Their little session didn't last long since Megatron received a com from one of his drones. Nightfury could just heard it, they had docked in a hidden location to restock on energon,

"We'll continue this later," he smirked, kissing her one final time before standing and leaving. He punched in a code as he walked out, locking the door behind him. What he didn't realise was Nightfury was very observant when it came to punching codes, and she now knew his. She refused to stay on the _Nemesis_ any longer; if it meant escaping to the Earth desert or by shire dumb luck finding the Autobots, she would,

"_Momma..._" Galvatron chirped, but his carer was busy collecting her armour and Pixel's and storing it in a carry case she had found,

"Yes baby," she had just finished packing and moved to the door when she froze, stock still. There was only one reason for something like that to happen,

"_I wanna come out_."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Back at the Autobot base, the main console began to sound an alarm, every Autobot ran to the terminal while the Humans entertained Pixel. After an attack from MECH and Airachnid, Jack's mother June had been welcomed onto the base and the moment she saw Pixel, she went into nurse mode and helped Ratchet monitor the young femme whenever she came to base.<p>

"What's up Doc-bot?" Bulkhead asked, picking up a quote from a popular kids show,

"The _Nemesis_ has finally revealed itself. It probably stopped to make repairs and collect energon," Ratchet explained, triangulating the signal,

"Does that mean you can save Nightfury?" Pixel asked, hopeful her sister will finally be brought home,

"Perhaps, but since she is with Spark too, I would say Megatron will have her locked up on the Nemesis," he replied,

"We will need a distraction, Bumblebee you're job will be to find Nightfury and quickly get out while the rest of us draw the Decepticons away," Optimus ordered, Bumblebee beeped in agreement while the others nodded. Pixel was so happy, Nightfury was coming back, "Ratchet, we may need you in case Nightfury is in need of immediate attention. Jack, Miko, Rafael, Mrs. Darby, we will need you to monitor the Ground bridge," they nodded as the bridge powered up to their co ordinates. All the Autobots transformed and speed through the bridge,

"_Aunty Night is being saved now, yes mommy?_" one of the twins asked,

"Yes my dear, she'd finally coming back," Pixel's optics slowly shed tears, she was so happy.

* * *

><p>Nightfury had thought the pain from her past was bad, this was WORST!<p>

The moment Galvatron told her he wanted out, her sparkling chamber began to void itself of transfluid in preparation for the sparkling's birth. She could feel the bond she shared with Galvatron begin to break but she couldn't birth him now, she was so close to escaping,

"Wait...wait...just a...little longer...okay? Just...wait," Galvatron's kicking and squirming died down slightly and the pain ebbed enough for her to move. She would've called Knock Out or even Breakdown but that would only bring Megatron back, he was NOT having her creation. Grabbing the case with their armour, Nightfury began to hobble out. Sounds of a battle raged out around her from outside of the _Nemesis_, were the Autobots there? What was happening? What she didn't realise was the transfluid was still leaking from her, leaving a small trail behind her.

* * *

><p>The Autobots had managed to get out of the Ground bridge without being seen. Scouting around, they found the Decepticon drones working on the Energon crystals, Megatron and Starscream overseeing the work and Knock Out and Breakdown were making patrol rounds with a few of the other drones. Optimus directed the others around while Bumblebee took off in another direction to get on the <em>Nemesis<em>; he managed to get around the drones but Knock Out and Breakdown were slightly harder, but once the attack began, it was a straight line to the warship. The drones patroling the ship were few in number so Bumblebee easily got to the Medbay, only to find it empty - he hadn't been here since Megatron used his body to resurrect himself, he cringed at the thought.

Thinking of where Nightfury would be kept, he came to a grim conclusion, speeding out of the Medbay, he tried to find Megatron's personal quarters. It had taken him longer than he needed to find Megatron's quarters but the moment he found them, he noticed something on the ground. Small puddles of energon, trailing away from the berthroom; up ahead, some drones saw the same thing and took off.

This was not good, he quickly commed Optimus with the update and made his way off the ship.

* * *

><p>The kids were having problems of their own; the Ground Bridge controls were jammed and they couldn't close the Ground Bridge,<p>

"Can't you fix it Jack?" Miko asked, trying to help Raf pry the lever down while June tended to Pixel; her sparklings were squirming more than usual but Pixel didn't know why,

"I'm trying okay, it just won't budge, and the other lever the Autobot's use is too big and heavy for us to use," Jack sighed, wiping the sweat on his brow,

"Then, allow me to help," hissed a familiar voice. All eyes and optics landed on none other than Starscream. He had just walked through the Autobot's ground bridge to find 4 humans and Pixel in the room. Pixel began to panic when his ruby optics landed on her, "Ah, my little pet," he smirked, sauntering over to her, "You have been a very bad femme, I think a punishment is in order,"

"You leave her alone!" June snapped, stepping before the femme, "She is with child, twins! And you want to hurt her?You could put both the lives of her children and~" she was cut off when Starscream flicked June off the berth,

"MOM!" Jack cried, running to his mother's aid with Miko and Raf in tow. She had a broken arm and a few bumps and bruises. The whirring sound of a weapon powering up pulled their attention, looking down the barrel of Starscream's null ray,

"I am aware of her condition insect!" he hissed, "She is carrying _my_ brood, my sparklings and you are simply an annoyance, easily dealt with," he smirked as he powered his weapon,

"NO!" Pixel screamed, grabbing onto Starscream's other arm, pulling his attention away from the humans, "Please don't hurt them," she begged, tears pricking her optics, "They're my friends...I'll do what you want if you let them go," she begged, feeling her sparklings protest and heard the others voice their disagreeance but Starscream's smirk only got worse,

"Show your master you're sorry," his servo turned back into a servo and placed them on either side of her berth coming in close to her faceplates; she looked back to the others and moved her servo, telling them to get away or to even get help. Starscream leaned closer, taking up her vision as he drew closer and closer to tasting those sweet lips again, but he noticed something - she froze, but there wasn't any fear in her optics. Suddenly she cried out in pain, something was wrong...or it was something good. Looking her over, he noticed her sparkling chamber had voided transfluid and her body was jerking in pain, along with her blood curdling screams, "That's it, give me my creations,"

* * *

><p>Nightfury had made it out of the <em>Nemesis<em> and into the shadows of the battle before she dropped from the pain. Galvatron wanted out and it would've been hazardeous to stave it off any longer,

"Born in a war zone...man...am I...a horrid...m-mother or what?" her shallow humour didn't help with the pain as she tried to bring her son into the world; she slowly moved to part her abdominal plating, to access the chamber's latch and slice the sack holding her child. She had to improvise, retrieving her sharp blade she easily sliced through the top of the sack, pulling it open and feeling for her child. Gun shots and debris deafened the sparklings cries and her own, their physical bond breaking while the bond shared between Sparkling and Carer only grew stronger.

Looking down at her child, he bore a great resemblance to Megatron but his colouring with purple on silver not silver on purple. A 3 pronged crest decorated his helm much like the smaller crest on her helm, so he held some resemblance to her besides the colour in armor, which made her very happy. She felt the rest of the transfluid from her chamber expel itself but something felt wrong; she wasn't a medic and didn't realise she was nicked an energon line, and it was slowly leaking what energon she had left.

Clutching the wailing Sparkling to her chassis in an effort to calm him, she looked up and saw Starscream, sulking around before disappearing into an ominous glow. Collecting herself she staggered to the glow, Galvatron calming and clinging to his carer. A Ground Bridge was still open down in the caves, no doubt leading to the Autobot base...

"Pixel!" she gasped, knowing why Starscream went through, sure he'd be able to pinpoint the base but his obsession with her charge was fuelling his motions. With renewed stride, she quickly moved to the bridge and staggered through. The sound of shrill screaming caught her attention; Pixel was lying down on a medical berth, drenched with expelled transfluid and Starscream was hovering over her,

"That's it, Give me my creations," he smirked, petting her face with sick glee. Rage blinded Nightfury, dropping the case and securing Galvatron to her back as she stomped over to Starscream. Grabbing the scruff of his neck, she threw him back and slammed him into the wall. Shaken, she didn't leave him time to react when she began to beat him down with such a force, his armour caved in multiple places,

"Ever..._touch_...ever _think_...of my Pixel...again...and you...will wish...Megatron...ended your...pathetic life," she hissed, her body now registering the energon loss, making her weaker. She knew what she could do but it was risky, grabbing Starscream by the faceplates, she stomped back through the Ground Bridge, "Hold...on...Pixel...I'll...Get Ratchet...for you," she weakly smiled, walking out with a thrashing and cursing seeker.

* * *

><p>So engaged in the battle, neither side realised what had happened in the wings. Optimus was locked with Megatron, Breakdown was pounding Bulkhead, Ratchet was dealing with Knock Out and Arcee was on Airachnid. Forced back, Optimus glared at the Tyrant,<p>

"Release Nightfury," he demanded for what seemed like the umpteenth time,

"Never! The femme is Mine! Her Sparkling is Mine!" Megatron roared, force renewed and shoot down his enemy, "She will give me an heir then, once I have the little femme again, they will give me an even greater army," he smirked, "Not even the destroyer can stop me!" but the moment that was said, a flying Starscream plowed right into Megatron, sending him to the ground. Surprised, Optimus looked up and gasped when he saw Nightfury, the green markings on her arms flickered and dimmed as her air cycles were shallow and laboured. Transfluid and energon mixed as they trailed down her legs. Seeing the sparkling on her shoulder had told him all he needed,

"Pixel...needs...Rat-chet," she gasped, falling to her knees as the last of her strength was ebbing away. Galvatron could see something was wrong with his carer, climbing over her shoulder and clinging to her chassis, he looked up into her warm smile, "My...boy...my-" she couldn't finish the sentence as warning signs flashed before her optics, she was going into stasis lock,

"Ratchet!" Optimus cried, running to Nightfury before she collapsed completely. Cradling both herself and her child, hearing a familiar groaning he looked up to see Megatron glaring at him but his gaze soon fell on Nightfury and Galvatron; his sparkling was his spitting image, despite what he picked up form his mother. Smirking and rising to appraoch them, Galvatron began to hiss at him and cling tighter to Nightfury. Ratchet had gotten to them before Megatron could get any closer and with the Autobot's cover fire, they had managed to get into the Ground Bridge,

"Optimus! The Ground Bridge controls are jammed!" Jack cried, the moment the Autobots came through, Bumblebee ran to the controls and pulled the Cybertronian sized lever, the bridge instantly turning off. More panic ensured with Ratchet heard Pixel scream, instantly getting to work he instructed the others to get Nightfury onto a berth and energon line while he delivered the twins. Downing as he said, Optimus carefully placed Nightfury onto a berth while Arcee hooked up a line to her arm. Galvatron continued to hiss and snap at any bot that got close to either himself or his mother,

"Oh yeah, definately Megatron's spawn," Ratchet hissed, moving one wriggling sparkling into a crib before retrieving the other. Pixel was exhausted, but seeing Nightfury in her state overrode her exhaustion,

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, watching Ratchet move to her. Galvatron swiped and snapped at Ratchet when he tired to get at him mother but he easily picked the newborn sparkling up and handed him to Arcee. While she dealt was the wriggling and fussy Sparkling, Ratchet quickly ran scans to find out why Nightfury was crashing,

"She nicked a fuel line while getting her spawn out of it's chamber," he growled, opening her sparkling chamber and located the line, easily soldering it closed. After a few more checks and scans, he had managed to stablize her but with the crisis over, they all saw something that made them cringe,

"She's been branded," Optimus sighed, were they too late?

"I doubt she was willing," Ratchet inspected the work, "There a scratch marks around the area, she's tried to claw it off,"

"Can you remove it?" Bulkhead asked,

"Not now, not while she's trying to recover," Ratchet replied, collecting all his tools and putting them away, "We'll wait until she regains her strength before we try anything like that," a sharp squeal caught their attention; Galvatron was now frantic to get back to Nightfury, kicking and scream against Arcee while reaching out to his mother. He managed to wriggle free but before the other could snatch him up, he scaled the berth and latched onto Nightfury, whining and cooing to her and waiting for a response, it was almost heartbreaking. Ratchet merely sighed and moved back to the twins and inspected for any complications and their health. Giving them a bill of health, she returned them to Pixel, tears streaking her optics not from fear but from joy,

"Thank you," she whispered, holding to her children tightly. Looking over to Nightfury she turned back to the Medic, "Can I stay with her, until she wakes up?" she asked, Ratchet wanted to say no for her own safety but those big pleading optics made his resolve melt, sighing he shook his hand. Bulkhead and Bumblebee helped move the berth next to Nightfury; Galvatron was weary of the new femme but something about he seemed to say she wasn't a threat, his demeanor changed more when he saw Pixel's Sparklings, curious about the smaller bots, "Little one, this is Jetfire and Jetstorm," she smiled - Jetfire was plated orange and gold, white and black plating covering what the rest of his armour didn't while his brother was light and dark blue, white and black plating much like his brother's covered what the rest didn't. They were the same frame shape from their helms to their pedes with small knubby wings on their backs.

The Autobots soon left them be to check on their human friends, Mrs. Darby had managed to set her arm but Ratchet insisted on taking a look. Pixel was just happy her oldest friend, her dearest sister was home again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R &amp; R<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>After the events of the day, the base was completely quiet as everyone entered recharge. The twins had taken a bit to finally calm down and put to sleep but Pixel had managed with the help of a slight scolding from a cranky Ratchet. As for the humans, with June's injury and the children having school in the morning, they had made their way home after first going to the hospital for a cast. It seemed everything was finally put into the right place and everything was fine now. But there was one little bot still awake, who was still troubled. Little Galvatron sat loyally at his mother's side.<p>

"I won't let that bot ever hurt you, momma. Never." the mechling muttered, gently stroking his mother's helm. Even though he was born the same time as the twins, it was already clear that this mech would be much bigger than the others. It would not be a surprise to anyone if he was more than twice the size as the other two. Though it was painfully clear that he would grow up to bear more than a resemblance to his sire.

If anyone had been awake to hear the mech talk, they'd have been shocked. It took quite awhile for sparklings to get the concept of talking and this mech was already forming sentences. Just another side effect of his sire's dark energon spark. It was probable that it would cause him to develop at a much faster rate, something his sire would've been proud of. But there was one bot that noticed.

"She'll be fine, little one. Your mother just needs proper rest to be able to heal." Optimus spoke up, coming out from the shadows to let himself be known. It was daunting to the leader to the resemblance but he would not judge him for it. Galvatron still had features of his mother and her energon running through his circuits. What did concern him was the dark energon that followed along with his mothers.

"Get away from her." Galvatron hissed, yet it was more scared than vicious. The mechling quickly curled closer to his mother.

"Ssssshhh, it's okay. We are her friends, much like Pixel. You trust Pixel, don't you?" Optimus asked, motioning to the tiny femme's slumbering form. Galvatron's optics stopped on the femme for moment as if he was thinking about it.

"If mommy loves her then I love her." Galvatron said finally. "And if momma is willing to sacrifice herself for her then I will do the same for her and her sparklings."

Optimus could not help but smile. The little one was so determined and set, just like both parental units. The leader could not help but think of how Megatron was when he was still Megatronus. Sadly, he pushed those thoughts away.

"That's a very mature thing to say, little one. I know you'll grow up to make your mother proud, and the rest of the team. Maybe one day you could grow up to be an Autobot and I could teach you how to be a great leader." Optimus chortled, coming a little closer to pat his helm. At first the sparkling shied away but eventually he allowed the older mech to touch him. Optimus was gentle as he ran his servo down Galvatron's helm as he cupped it. Optimus prayed that the mechling would grow up to be a great hero.

* * *

><p>To say Starscream was in trouble with Megatron...would have been an understatement. Why wouldn't the tyrant be upset? Starscream had finally made it into the Autobot base and what had he done? He got his aft handed to him by a weakened femme recently given birth to a sparkling, Megatron's sparkling. Weeks had passed since the incident and Starscream was only now able to stand on his own two feet. Not that any one cared anyways. Knock Out only fixed him because of necessity to Megatron. But the tyrant had more on his mind than Starscream.<p>

Megatron slowly paced the main control room as he pondered the thought of his mate, sparkling, and even of the smallest one and her sparklings. Obviously there was no doubt in his processor that he'd have them back. Oh, he more than planned on snatching them at first chance. Carefully, he thought of what he'd do when he had his servos on them. Nightfury would need to be punished accordingly but he was sure she could 'make it up' to him in some form or fashion. He'd rather have her screaming in overload than in pain. Besides, she had graced him with a sparkling, a strong sparkling indeed.

Galvatron was every bit like him and that was what Megatron needed in an heir. He'd show him how to be a magnificent warrior that could crush his foes with the slightest of ease. Everything would go as planned when he got them back but one thing did catch his attention. Little Pixel, yes she was a bit of an issue and her sparklings. It was clear what Nightfury would go through to protect the femme, so the little one would need to be kept well. Her sparklings were the difficult ones. How would he treat them? They were Starscream's brood, after all. But clearly he could not kill them. The backlash from his mate would be devastating, though he did not fear her.

Starscream had lost his right to his mate after the birthing incident, so then her chassis and sparklings were up for grabs. Then it clicked to whom most deserved this treat, though Megatron did fancy the idea of having a threesome with the two when he finally got his servos on them. Slowly, Megatron turned to look at his most loyal and obediant soldier, Soundwave.

"How would you like a mate, old friend?"

* * *

><p>The Autobots watched in amazement as the three sparklings played. Jetfire and Jetstorm flitted around Galvatron, bugging the bigger mechling until he was finally pushed into chasing after them. It did not take long until the two seekers were under Galvatron's aft struggling to get up. But the mechling would have nothing of it, choosing instead to tickle them while they were vulnerable. The group laughed heartily as they watched the scene but Nightfury and Pixel were just happy to have them safe at last, including themselves. Wise Nightfury had chosen not to tell Pixel the woes she went through, including not mentioning her new Decepticon brand. There was no need to give the younger femme a reason to fret when she was so happy. Especially about Megatron's...trophies of their armor. No, she would never tell her sister of that horror.<p>

"Aren't they cute, Nightfury? I can't believe after all of this that we got something so beautiful out of it...In the end, I think it was worth what we went through." Pixel whispered softly as she curled into her sister. Nightfury smiled as she stroked Pixel's helm. Her ward had grown so much in such a short time that it made her proud.

"I agree. And when I'm fully rested than I'll be able to help the others find more Energon for them so that'll take off another worry for us." Nightfury assured moving slowly away from Pixel to get up. Optimus could see Nightfury coming toward himself and knew she wanted to talk. Wordlessly, they made their way into a hall.

"Is something plaguing you, Nightfury?" he asked fatherly, placing a servo gently on her shoulder.

"A bit... I have a question. If they were willingly, could...Breakdown and Knock Out become Neutrals or even Autobots? I'm sure Ratchet already made you aware but you could say...we're together with them. Their loyalties lay with the Decepticons but their sparks belong to us. I believe they could be trusted here and our sparklings need a sire-figure." Nightfury said, trying her best to convince the older mech.

Optimus was silent a long while before he responded.

"That will take consideration. Those two have been Decepticons for most of their lives. Though I do not doubt their commitment to you two. But that does not mean a definite no. It'd be wonderful to have another medic, soldier, and new allies. As for sire-figure, do not forget there is also Ratchet and I." Optimus chuckled, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze.

"Understood, Optimus. Thank you for listening. We have not forgotten what you and your team have done for us. Especially for Pixel...I don't know what I'd do if we were both stuck there still... And thank you for being there for the sparklings. It seems Galvatron has taken quite the liking to you. He says you'll make him a great mech one day. I hope you keep that promise." Nightfury said with a soft smile. She wanted the best for Galvatron. With the possibility of Breakdown teaching him how to be a brute and Optimus to teach him how to be great yet gentle leader, she knew her mechling would grow to make her proud.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Pixel?" Pixel was dozing off as she felt a tiny servo shake her and say her name. Slowly, her optics onlined themselves. Little Galvatron stared up at her with his red optics.<p>

"Yes, little one?" she asked softly, pulling the mechling into her lap. A quick glance told her that her own offspring were flitting above Ratchet's helm to bug him. A soft giggle escaped her as she gently petted Galvatron's helm.

"Mommy says that my sire is a bad mech...does that make me bad?" he asked in such a serious tone that Pixel was shocked.

"Of course not, sweety! You are one of the kindest mechlings I know and you're so gentle with Jetfire and Jetstorm... Why would you say that?" she asked, engulfing the mechling in a big hug. Galvatron slowly nuzzled into the embrace as he accepted the affection.

"I look just like him. I saw the holograms. What if I grow up to be just like him and I hurt momma? Sometimes...I get so angry that I feel like hurting things and I don't want to feel that way. That's why I'm so careful with the twins..." he muttered, digging his helm into her spark chamber as he felt the warmth there.

"It'll be okay... You will be nothing like him and you make your mother so very proud. Nothing could make her mad at you. You are a very sweet mech." she whispered, giving his helm a peck. Her words seemed to sooth him as he relaxed farther.

"What are you doing, Galvatron? Are you loving on, Pixel?" Nightfury laughed as she saw the two.

"MOMMA!" Galvatron yelled as he slipped off of Pixel's lap and ran to his mother. With one swoop, Nightfury had him scooped into her arms smothering the little one with loving kisses. Seeing the display, the twins paused their torture of Ratchet to run to their own mother.

"Good riddance..." Ratchet grumbled, returning grumpily to his work. But as he turned away, a soft smile graced his lips. Yes, the sparklings bugged him but there was no denying the light they brought to the base.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>The next few months came and went for the Earth bound Autobots and their allies but not without scars. After the whole confrontation with Unicron and the almost destruction of Earth, Optimus had lost his memory and believed himself to be Orion Pax. Upon his return, Bumblebee had lost his T-cog to the terrorist group, MECH, only through Ratchet's medical expertise he was able to transform again.<p>

Nightfury and Pixel remained at the base by Ratchet's order since their sparklings needed their constant attention. Pixel was never allowed off base without either Nightfury or one of the other bots for fear of Starscream, now roge, getting his servos on her. He had valuable information at times but they still didn't trust him.

But in those few months, Ratchet was concerned with Galvatron's development. His body was growing faster than normal due to the Dark energon naturally flowing through his circuits. Compared to the little twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, they were still tiny newborns unable to speak as of yet but Galvatron was almost as tall as Pixel with a firm comprehension of speaking and forming sentencing.

Right now, Galvatron was sitting on his carer's lap, on a medical berth while Ratchet took multiple scans and an energon sample. He was surprised the little bot didn't flinch or fuss. Running the sample and compiling his results, he was unnerved,

"What's the matter Ratchet?" Pixel asked, waking up with the twins; Jetstorm was lying on Pixel's shoulders while she carried Jetfire in her arms. Ratchet sighed as the results came up on the screen. The others caught interest and moved to observe,

"Because of Galvatron sharing basic programming from both Nightfury _and_ Megatron, and because of Megatron sticking a Dark energon shard into his spark, the dark energon now flowing in the mechling is causing him to grow prematurely," he explained, turning to face them and the concerned mother, "I'd estimate that in a couple of earth years, he'll be fully grown but will still have the mind of a youngling," this was concerning,

"He'll be a youngling stuck in a mature mech's body?" Nightfury asked, holding Galvatron closer. He had changed positions so he could hug his mother, sensing her distress,

"We have a term for that," June spoke, everyone turning to her, "When this develops in humans, it's called Asperger's Syndrome, it deals with difficulties with cognitive development," she explained,

"I have search this disorder but Galvatron is fine when it comes to cognitive functions and linguistics as we had noticed. The dark energon is simply speeding his development, but his body is developing faster than his processor,"

"Can we please stop talking like Galvatron isn't here!" Nightfury snapped, causing them to jump, "My little mech is fine, and no matter what happens he'll be my special mech," she huffed, kissing the little mech on his helm, causing him to preen and nuzzle her chassis.

"PRIME! What in blazes are you people doing out here! We had an agreement! NO collateral damage!" the sudden call from Agent Fowler, an earth government represntative, caused all to jump since his call was unexpected. His angry tone and sudden appearance had spooked the jet twins causing them to cry. Pixel quickly took the upset twins into her arms and tried to calm their wails while walking out of the room. Though he didn't cry, the unknown speaker had made Galvatron nervous so Nightfury picked up her little mechling and followed Pixel out,

"I am sorry Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for...and you must be weary of your tone of voice from now on, Cybertronian Sparklings are easily spooked by loud sounds," the look of Fowler on the screen after Optimus had spoke his peace was almost priceless.

"Sparklings? What? Never mind, Explain why I'm receiving reports of 2 jumbo sized robots, mixing it up, 20 miles outside Omaha?"

* * *

><p>Megatron had been annoyed and stressed the last few weeks, since their encounter with Unicron and tricking the amnesic Orion Pax into translating Iaconian code to locate specific rare objects ejected from Cybertron during the war. Most of which were on Earth.<p>

Not only that, but he wanted more than anything to have the 2 femmes back on his ship. He was pleased that Soundwave had excepted his offer to have Pixel as his mate since Starscream was now considered a traitor and rogue to the Decepticons, but from scouting reports from both Vehicons and Airachnid, the femmes had never left the safety of the Autobot's secret base. That was a given since the Sparklings, in the first few vorns, needed constant attention. Waiting the equivalent of 200 earth years was not something the Decepticon wanted to do; he wanted them on his ship, Now!

Looking up from his throne as Soundwave approached,

"What is it Soundwave?" he demanded, his temper proof of his annoyance. The screen covering Soundwave's faceplates showed a radar, picking up a Decepticon hail signal. Intrigued, Megatron gave his blessing to investigate and pick-up this new Decepticon, all the while thinking about Nightfury and his son. It was only a glimpse at the time, but he had noticed just how much his son looked like him, despite the obvious colourations and the ornament trident crest on his helm, no doubt from Nightfury herself, but it gave him a look of intimidation.

"Galvatron," he voice smoothed over the name, proud he had given the mechling that name but then his mind wandered; what names would his following offspring be granted, after Nightfury is shown the error of her judgement and returned to him.

* * *

><p>"OW! Take it easy doc, I need that arm," Wheeljack joked, flinching as Ratchet tried to patch up the injury to his shoulder plating,<p>

"Hold still, and maybe you'll keep it," Ratchet snipped back, getting back to work as Wheeljack explained why he had come back to Earth and who Dreadwing, the Decepticon he had been tailing, was.

The whole time, Pixel and Nightfury were in their rooms tending to their children. Only, while the others had dealt with the commotion, the 2 femmes had fallen asleep with their sparklings, only for the Jet twins to wake up. Seeing their creator asleep, they began to hover and flitter out of the room - Seeker Sparklings could fly from birth, making crawling around out of the question - but in their haste to see the other bots, they had awoken Galvatron. Seeing his own creator asleep, he thought he'd be able to tame the sparklings, chasing them out of the room.

"Are you suggesting we should sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack asked, but was interrupted by a chorus of cheeps, trills and beeps. Everyone turned to see the jet twin sparklings come flying down one of the hallways and into the main room; they immediately flitter around the Autobots' helms and play out their usual antics. "Sparklings? Here?" Wheeljack's outburst got their attention as they landed on Optimus' shoulders, "And their seeker?" his tone caused the twins to pull back shyly, whining their discomfort,

"Jackie, I wouldn't do that," Bulkhead warned, knowing full well that if the twins start crying and Pixel comes running, Nightfury wouldn't be too far behind. But as if on cue, Galvatron came running over the twins; seeing their fellow mechling the twins shot off of Optimus and flew straight into the little mechs arms,

"Sorry Optimus sir, they had their nap and..." he didn't get to finish when Wheeljack stared at him. He hadn't seen this new bot before and was nervous but he hid it to keep the twins safe. His bravado shattered like glass when Wheeljack aimed his gun at the mechling,

"Wheeljack no!" the Autobots called but it was too late,

"MOMMY!" Galvatron screamed, the twins voice their fear with load shrieks. The next thing Wheeljack knew was he was pinned against the opposite wall, a clawed servo wrapped firmly around his neck cables, digging into them, while a cannon was placed at his helm, golden optics burned into his azure. Looking past the heated gaze, he saw a small pink and aqua femme tending to the crying twins and scared Megatron look-a-like. Pixel held her twins close, cooing and trying to soothe their panicked cries as they clung to her plating desperately. Galvatron had buried his helm into her hip but tried not to shed his frightened tears,

"Move an inch and your processor paints these walls," his assailant hissed, the voice caught him off - it was a femme!

"Nightfury! Stand down!" Optimus ordered,

"He threatened my child Prime, and Pixel's," she hissed, her grip tightening and her cannon pressed harder into Wheeljack's helm,

"Night, he doesn't know. If you let him go, we'll clear all this up," Bulkhead treaded cautiously, Nightfury looked to the others but her gaze fell on her child; he was close to tears, holding them back and trying to be strong. She gave softened, completely forgetting about Wheeljack, dropping him on his aft and ran to her child. Galvatron eagerly met her half way and jumped into her arms, wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"You're lucky there are sparklings present," Pixel stated, stepping closer to Nightfury. Despite her friendly and soft personality, it was natural for any breeder, such as themselves, to become fiercely protective of their broods. Holding the twins closer, they were too scared to even look at Wheeljack while Nightfury glared and Galvatron seemed to echo his mother's glare. Now Wheeljack was confused,

"They are breeders," Ratchet began, seeing his questioning gaze, "Nightfury and Pixel are neutrals who came to Earth after you left. They were captured by the Decepticons before they escaped and found us," he sneered but soon moved to check on the sparklings like any good medic would; too much stress could do severe damage to a sparkling's developing processor and spark, developing into more serious conditions in the future if left unchecked.

"So...one of you guys sparked them? And why does one of them look like Megatron?" he asked bluntly, Ratchet just shook his head while looking over Galvatron,

"That is because Galvatron, Nightfury's sparkling, his sire _is _Megatron," Optimus explained,

"And your just letting him run around uncheck? What if he bring daddy dearest here with the ground bridge?" Wheeljack blurted,

"He hurts mommy! He's a meanie!" Galvatron blew a raspberry at the very thought of helping Megatron, hugging his carer closer,

"Guess the son isn't always like the father," Wheeljack smirked, but the tension was cut with Fowler stormed into the room and gave Wheeljack a lecture. Optimus looked to Pixel and Nightfury, who understood his look and moved out to another part of the room, where they could entertain their offspring in peace.

* * *

><p>Dreadwing had made it aboard the Nemesis, now standing before his master. What had surprised him was Megatron was adamant that 2 specific Autobots were to be spared,<p>

"But my Lord, why is it you wish for these Autobots to be spared?" Dreadwing asked,

"Because, Dreadwing, these 2 are actually femmes. And one has bore me an heir," Megatron smirked that the Seeker commander's reaction, it was surprise at first but then his expression turn to one of happiness,

"Congratulations my Lord," he bowed, "Then allow me to bring your mate and sparkling back to you," Megatron smirked at the seekers enthusiasm,

"All my troops know to bring her and my heir back to me, along with her little adopted sister and her seeker twins. But the Autobots have been to extra vigilant to keep them within their base, which we have yet to locate," he added, catching Dreadwing off again, "Despite the twins' sire being that traitorous wretch Starscream, she will be an asset for her breeding abilities, and should her brood prove themselves worthy of being Decepticons, she will produce more as Soundwave's mate. Starscream was always too rough with the little dear,"

"Then my Lord, when your mate and her sister are returned to you, and when their sparklings are of age, I would be honoured if you would consider me as their trainer," Dreadwing asked, watching this master's reaction,

"I shall be training my own child, Dreadwing, but the twins will need a firm servo in their training...we shall see," with that, Dreadwing nodded, bowing out to deal with the Autobots.


	19. Chapter 19

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

* * *

><p>Dreadwing contemplated how exactly to lure the femmes from their safe haven. It was obvious how necessary they were to his master. But the Autobots made it nearly impossible. Unless... It was a crazy idea but one that would work well if pulled off. Initially when the Autobots arrived on the battlefield, it was by a warp gate.<p>

The gate had a few moments before closure. If he could get in during those few vital minutes. Then only the medic and the two fembots would be left in the base. The medic would not be much of a fight but there was Megatron's mate. Megatron had told him of her strength and speed. She would be a handful. But there was also the smaller femme. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>Things were calm lately. The femmes had continued their cycle of care without a hitch since Wheeljack had left to explore the Earth. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were off exploring an Energon source while the children were at school. Everything was going great until the signal alarm went off.<p>

"Optimus, we are getting a distress beacon from a nearby source. But it is of a Decepticon origin." Ratchet said, looking to the Prime for further action. Optimus surveyed the screen with a certain edge. This was not good at all. It could be Starscream with another injury but it would have showed up on the screen if it was and he hated going to the mech's rescue with the femmes so close. Especially Pixel, who cowered at the mere mention of his name. Luckily, Starscream had yet to put an optic on the twins.

No, this signal was coming from a different Decepticon.

"Patch me through, Ratchet. I want to hear what this mech has to say." Optimus ordered softly, standing ready at the screen. Ratchet nodded and did as he was told.

"State your business, Decepticon." Optimus said, his voice cold as steel. He was shocked as Dreadwing's voice filtered through.

"Hello, Optimus. I think you can guess who this is at this moment." he chortled, his face finally appearing on the screen. Nightfury looked up from rocking Galvatron as she heard his name growled. Dreadwing? So that was the mech that roughed up Wheeljack. Eh, he wasn't a bad looking mech...for a Decepticon. But why was he contacting the Autobots?

"I would like to chat with you one on one, Prime. It is about our previous discussion about my loyalties. Come to these coordinates and we will talk it out." Dreadwing explained, motioning the background. He seemed to be in a remote, forested location.

"You can not honestly believe him, Optimus. It's obviously a trap!" Ratchet sputtered, glaring at the mech on the screen. Pixel echoed his concerns in her processor. To her, the only Decepticons worthy of trust were Knock Out and Breakdown. The twins flitted to Nightfury and curled into Galvatron's rocking form. Nightfury gave a soft chuckle as Pixel giggled. The three couldn't get enough attention. The sounds were enough to catch Dreadwing's attention.

"What a rare sight, Optimus. It has been eons since I've set my optics upon sparklings. They are adorable if I may say so. Though I assume the much larger one is Megatron's offspring. It's very unsurprising that he would go so big...but so fast? He would be proud. Though, how could he not be proud when his sparkling's mother is as beautiful as he described? Then there is a lovely pink femme with twins. Aren't you Autobots very lucky? I'd say so. But if you do not trust me then at least speak to me in person, Prime." Dreadwing offered, looking back to the Autobot leader.

Nightfury scowled at the mech as she continued rocking the little mechlings. She'd be damned if he ever let Megatron see her sparkling or even Pixel's twins. She would make sure that no mech or femme would ever harm their children.

Galvatron sensed his mother's growing agitation and gently touched her cheek.

"Ignore him, momma. He's just a big stupid head and beneath us, okay?" he questioned, his optics staring up into her own. Nightfury's optics softened as she pecked her mechling on the forehead. Jetfire and Jetstorm quickly flitted to their mother as she held out her arms to capture them. Twitter and whirls filled the room as all the children were content.

Optimus could not help but smile as he heard the sounds but Dreadwing's trickling patience forced him to look back.

"Fine, I will meet you, Dreadwing. But I warn you against any trick you may have planned. I will not show mercy if you mean harm to me or my team." he growled in response, his gaze hard on Dreadwing. The other mech nodded as he ended the connection.

"You can't be serious, Optimus! What if it is a trap? I'm almost certain it's a trap! Do not put yourself into danger like that!" Ratchet practically exploded, causing the children to quickly become upset. But that did not soften the gaze Ratchet had on Optimus.

"If there is any chance that Dreadwing may join the cause then I must take it, old friend. I will be fine for the mean time as long as you make sure everything is okay here. If I need back up then I will call upon you and either Nightfury or Pixel can get the warp gate." Optimus explained, his resolve strong but even he felt a foreboding in his spark.

"What if you get hurt, Optimus? None of us could replace you as leader!" Ratchet started up once more.

"If anything was to ever happen to me then I want either you or Nightfury to take over. She has the leadership while you have the processor to match. I hope it will not come down to this but I must speak to Dreadwing." Optimus said finally, making his way to the warp gate. He stood patiently as he waited for Ratchet to start the machine.

Nightfury looked at him shocked. He would want her of all bots to take over? She wasn't even an Autobot but he would trust her with something that great? It blew her processor...

Pixel watched nervously as he stepped through. The way he was talking made it sound like he would not be coming back.

* * *

><p>Optimus was quick to notice Dreadwing as he stepped through. How could you not? The mech was a monstrosity in his own right. It was not often that a mech stood taller than Optimus and was almost the height of Megatron.<p>

"I see you came, Prime. Here I thought you would not keep your word." he chortled, taking a step toward the leader.

"I do not go back on my promises, Dreadwing. You would be wise to keep your end of the bargain." Optimus responded, his exterior calm but always ready for an attack. Dreadwing was amused by his words. It was funny how foolish this mech could be for such a great leader.

" Of course. Of course. I will keep my word my word on playing tricks. But these fine mechs may be thinking differently." Dreadwing sneered, motioning to the drone's stationed in the cavern walls. Optimus' optics narrowed. He had been expecting the attack. But he had hoped to get a word in with Dreadwing before the ambush.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Dreadwing. For your own brother's sake, turn your back on these Decepticons." Optimus tried to reason, his weapons already at the ready.

"My brother died doing what he believed in and I will do the same for my Master. But I do feel for you, Prime. Why don't you call for back-up? I do believe I only saw your medic, Ratchet, in the base besides the femmes and their sparklings. Feel free to contact. You'll need it." Dreadwing offered, pulling the large weapon from his back.

* * *

><p>"Ratchet...I think I may just need you now." Optimus' voice filtered through the com-link.<p>

"Damn it! I told you it was a trap, Prime!" Ratchet yelled, banging both fists on the computer. The femmes looked up startled by his outburst but caught the drift of what was happening. Optimus' trust had been betrayed by Dreadwing. Nightfury growled as she made her way to Ratchet.

"Send me through! I'll show this mech a thing or two about trust." she snarled, wanting him to open up the ground bridge.

"And have you get hurt and Galvatron not have a mother? I think not! You will stay with Pixel and the others and keep them safe. Do you understand me? " he boomed back, optics locked with the larger seeker female. Galvatron looked at his mother with wide optics. He was tough but she could see that he was frightened and wanted his carer.

"Fine...fine...but don't...get yourself killed, okay?" she whispered, going to pick up her son.

" Wouldn't dream of getting killed off by a filthy Decepticon." he scoffed, watching as Pixel activated the gate. With that done, he walked through.

* * *

><p>Dreadwing watched with a sickening grin as the gate opened and Ratchet revealed himself. Without hesitation, he signaled for the drones to fire.<p>

Ratchet barely had time to move as the fire became heavy on his location. He was even farther pushed as Dreadwing rushed for the gate, throwing the smaller mech aside while the drones kept them pinned down. Optimus barely had enough time to glimpse Dreadwing's backside disappearing through the closing gate.

"NO!" he yelled desperately, but the drones pulled his attention once again.

* * *

><p>Pixel gasped as the mech walked through. She had shut off the gate but it had not turned off entirely since someone was going back through.<p>

"N-Nightfury...?" she whispered, trying to get Nightfury's attention who was trying to get the seeker's down from a vent that they had flew up to when the gate had spooked them.

"Yeah, Pixie? Could you give me a ser- " Nightfury cut off her response as her sharp optics and receptors caught the all too familar steps and figure of a Decepticon mech. Seeing the unfamiliar mech, the twins instantly flew to their mother's arm. Even Galvatron in all his bravado scrambled to Nightfury's waiting arms.

"It's nice to meet you two in person finally." Dreadwing chortled, bowing to the startled femmes.

"Stupid face..." Galvatron muttered, burrowing his face into his mother's chest. Dreadwing chortled as he caught sight of his Master's offspring. He could tell already that he would be every bit of a leader as his sire. But how to get these femmes to come willingly? Force, of course.

Nightfury hissed as he reached for the gun on his back and aimed it at the femmes and their children.

"You two may be able to survive the blast. But I highly doubt the sparklings can. I do not wish to harm them but if it's necessary then I will not hesitate." he growled, keeping his aim on the two as he used a servo to re-open a different ground bridge on to the Nemesis.

"Y-You won't get away with this!" Pixel cried, clinging even closer to her children.

"I'll make sure to kill you first after I get my servos on Megatron." Nightfury hissed in warning. She wanted no more than to tear his optics from his helm but what could she do? She could not risk the sparkling's safety but they would not be much better off with the Decepticons. Though in her spark she realized that Megatron was not likely to harm the children since he wanted to refine them into warriors. But the fate of their mothers were held in a balance with the tyrant around. The thought of becoming his personal whores again was enough to make her sick to the pit of her tank. The familiar feeling of hopelessness that she felt when experimented on came rushing back as she stared at Dreadwing.

"After you, ladies." he chortled, motioning to the now open gate. Nightfury glanced to Pixel. Her younger sister was trying to hold back a sob as she clung to her twins. A knot rose to her own throat as she took a step toward the gate, Galvatron tight in servo. Pixel shuddered as she followed Nightfury through the gate.

Once both were through, Dreadwing made his own way to the gate. Perhaps they would even pinpoint the Autobot base. That hope was quickly dashed as the sounds of three bots came thundering through. At least I've got what I was looking for, he thought smugly to himself as he walked toward the gate. He was almost there when the three other Autos came rushing in.

"Dreadwing!" Bulkhead bellowed, readying his arm.

"Too late, Autobot." Dreadwing chuckled, walking through but not before the two seeklets came flitting out of the gate like little firecrackers. The mech looked at them with shock but he had no time but to rush through the gate.

Arcee managed to catch them before they flew too far away.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>Pixel was in tears when her sons flew out of her hands and back out of the Space Bridge, becoming more so when Dreadwing followed them without the twins. She wasn't sad but more so relieved; her sparklings were safe but they were still too young to be without their mother, what would happen to them?<p>

Nightfury and Galvatron remained with the weeping femme as they walked through the Nemesis once more. Galvatron had not seen the Nemesis before but faint familiar feelings from his mother had told him this was not a good place. Dreadwing walked behind them to ensure they did not try to run.

Walking onto the bridge, the vehicons turned from their terminals, gasping and snickering at the sight of the femmes again, most even took in how the sparkling resembled their leader. Galvatron was become agitated from all the staring optics, subconscious and nervous he buried his helm into Nightfury's neck whimpering,

Nightfury glared at all the cons staring at them, placing a firmer hand to reassure Pixel as they stood before Megatron and Soundwave. Turning around, Megatron was surprised to see the femmes before him, his son included. All was explained once Dreadwing stepped forward,

"My Lord, I had managed to recapture you mate and her sister, right from under Prime's grasp," Dreadwing bowed, "Unfortunately, the mechlings belonging this young femme flew back into the Autobot base, beyond my reach," he explained, but by Megatron's gaze, it wasn't an incident worth punishing,

"Well done Dreadwing," he smirked, stepping forward to stand before the femmes, "So nice to have you back my dear," he held up his servo to carress her faceplates but Galvatron lashed out, his own claws only barely scratching Megatron's armor. Pulling back his servo, Megatron stared down at the 5 slash marks on his arm, looking back to Galvatron. "A son after my own spark," he smirked, quickly plucking the sparkling from his mother and holding him in his own.

Surprised and shocked, Nightfury tried to reach out and reclaim her child but Soundwave kept her back, even Pixel tried to reclaim the sparkling she had come to see as a nephew but Soundwave had also hindered the femme, though the mech had used his probes to wind around the smaller femme, pulling her to his frame, pinning her there.

Galvatron how ever tried everything he could to get out of the tyrants grip; squirming, hissing, clawing and even biting anything belonging to the mech to free himself, but all he had managed to do was tire himself out. Weakly hitting Megatron's chassis, he finally gave up and whined about being held so close to the mech, cooing even more when the ominous presence of his sire's spark reached out and connected with him,

"A fighter, good. But he will still need training," Megatron smirked, watching his son calm and almost cuddle up to the presence of his spark. Looking to Nightfury, she was enraged and seething over the fact Megatron was further tainting her child, "Dreadwing, take our son to his quarters and watch over him. I wish to be reacquainted with my mate," he smirked, walking to the blue mech. Nightfury again tried to attack Megatron but Soundwave again hindered her efforts. Both femmes could do nothing.

"As you wish, my lord," Dreadwing bowed, taking the sleeping mechling out of the bridge while Megatron turned back to the femmes,

"Barricade, bring our dear femmes their welcome home gifts," Megatron smirked; only filling Pixel and Nightfury with dread. Looking to said con, his ever-present sleazy grin only caused their dread to rise as he produced their old obedience collars, slowly sliding them onto their neck cables, the familiar click of the collar connecting to their nervous system. But the moment Nightfury's clicked, she lunged at the black con, pinning him down she raised her servo high, synthetic energon running to the sight and sharpening her already taloned fingers.

One swipe, it was all that was needed to kill the con. Just one. Her hand came down, almost blurred to all those in the room, her claws were just millimeters from Barricade's faceplates when a single voice spoke,

"Stop my dear," Nightfury's body froze, everything went numb. As if she was attached to strings, her body heeded Megatron's command and she stopped dead in her tracks. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move,

"Night!" Pixel cried, pulling away from Soundwave to aid her dearest friend,

"Do not interfere, little Pixel. Return to Soundwave, now," and much like Nightfury, Pixel's body froze. Without any hesitation, her body moved against her will and walked back to the awaiting Soundwave. "What's happening to me?" she whimpered, shaking as Megatron's third in command embraced the little femme,

"Simple my dear," Megatron smirked, stepping to Nightfury and meeting her hated glare, merely holding out his hand forced her body to move, placing her own in his servo and picking her up off of Barricade, "Simply shocking either of you didn't seem to carry the message. Through Barricade's programming skills, these new collars ensure your subservience," he smirked,

"You're forcing us! Taking away our will!" Nightfury snapped, raising a fist to strike the tyrant but her fist froze once again, without a verbal command,

"A necessary precaution for 2 femmes unaware of what is good for them," he watched in triumph as she begrudgingly and unwillingly lowered her fist, letting it fall to her side. But something else happened, Pixel watched in horror as Nightfury – to her own surprise – began to kneel before Megatron. No matter what she did or Pixel did, she ended up kneeling before the tyrant, leaning against his leg,

"Oh Night," Pixel wept, shocked and saddened at the sight of her strong mentor, kneeling before their hated enemy against her will. Suddenly, her body was following the same silent order, only instead of kneeling she snuggled closer to the mute mech, her helm resting on his chassis as his probes wrapped around her,

Every con watching soon snickered; both femmes feeling embarrassed and livid from being forced into such a position. Barricade was certainly enjoying the sight but still seemed frazzled from Nightfury's earlier attack,

"Return to your duties. Barricade, monitor the bridge while Soundwave and I…reacquaint ourselves with our mates," Pixel perked a moment,

"W…what do you mean, my Lord," she covered her mouth in surprise, she never intended to address him as 'My Lord', no doubt another 'perk' this collar had,

"Ah yes, since Starscream is now a traitor and rogue decepticon, I promised you to Soundwave. Though Starscream's mechlings will be brought to us sooner or later, they will be welcomed…or killed, depending on their choice," the thought of her little mechlings dying was not something she wanted but Pixel was relieved in the fact her sparkings were safe.

Brought back to her pedes, Nightfury was guided away by Megatron while Pixel was taken with Soundwave. There was no doubt in the femmes' minds that this was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>Optimus could no believe how stupid he was to believe the word of a Decepticon. His actions had lead to both Pixel and Nightfury along with Galvatron to be captured and returned to the Decepticon warship. The faint reminder of a small silver lining was the squeals of both Jetfire and Jetstorm, their quick flying allowed them to escape the same fate as their mother but both were too young to be without her. Their cries echoed throughout the base as Arcee tried to calm them down.<p>

Each bot had taken turned to calm the sparklings, save for Bulkhead how felt he might've done more harm than good. Optimus had managed to get them into recharge not long before they woke up again 8 hours later. Being the only femme on base Arcee did manage to keep them calm enough to take their energon, brewed by Ratchet as a substitute from their mother's energon,

"We'll get them back Optimus," Ratchet sighed, feeling that he too was at fault, watching the whimpering mechlings snuggling into Arcee's chassis,

"We have to old friend. I fear just what Megatron or the Decepticons are doing to them," Optimus sighed, placing a datapad down to pinch his brow, "Megatron will no doubt try to conceive more sparklings with them, building his army for the next generation,"

"Perhaps…we need more than just the 5 of us," Optimus looked down at Ratchet in confusion, "I believe its time to send out a message, another similar to that signal you sent out 4 years ago. Perhaps even bringing those bots you assigned to that 'Griffin Rock' place," he suggested,

"Perhaps you are right," Optimus had indulged the idea of more Autobots on Earth, but the barricades and blocks the Government had restrained on them limited their options. "I will speak with Agent Fowler on the matter, hopefully something can be down and without the Decepticons knowledge," looking to Arcee, smiling at the sight of the twins becoming more like their happier selves at the sight of the children.

Turning from the group, he approached the monitor to contact agent Fowler.

* * *

><p>Soundwave was certainly different from Starscream. Unlike the blunt seeker, jumping into the act there and then, Soundwave had brought Pixel to his quarters, guided her to the berth and, slowly, using both his probing tendrils and servos, petted and traced every inch of her frame.<p>

It was certainly an improvement to Starscream's rather harsh behavior but the only mech she could think of was Knockout. Oh, how she wanted his servos touching her, petting and cuddling her but no, she was here, in Soundwave's quarters, on his berth at his mercy.

The faceless mech just stared down at her, occasionally nuzzling her neck cables as if to mimic a lover's kiss, but his ministrations never went beyond touched and groping. Pixel wasn't sure what he was trying to do but all this touching and caressing was causing her body to heat up.

"S-Soundwave!" she gasped, feeling his focus moving lower. Feeling nimble fingers strip her of her armor and leaving her bare before him. This brought memories back from Starscream's time with her, only making her spark race in fear; the collar impeded any movement that displeased the stoic mech, all she could down was let him have his way.

His caresses strengthened when his fingers targeted her exposed port and her shuddering spark. She didn't want to be here, in this situation. She wanted to fight back but couldn't. As Soundwave moved to complete them, a thought accrued to her; since her mind was trap within her obedient bady, her mind was still free to wonder, it was still her own. As she felt Soundwave push forward, her mind pulled back, conjuring her own reality. The moment she opened her eyes, she saw Knockout, smiling down with his handsome smirk, his ruby optics holding only the promise of love and care. He may not have brought on the sensations that followed but her mind wandered and dreamed he did. This left Soundwave, oblivious to her dreaming, to take what was promised to him; static huffs and wheezing moans, they were lost in the throws of their own passion.

* * *

><p>Gasping and panting, Nightfury wriggled uncomfortable against her restraints; Megatron had once again stripped her of her armor, cuffed her arms behind her back and straddled his waist, her back facing him.<p>

"Oh how I've wished to have you back," he purred, his servos running over her thighs and sides, groping her chassis and beating spark. She tried to keep her arousal and heat in check but Megatron had practically memorized her sweet spots, only to further ignite the blaze in the pits of her tanks,

Megatron's servo trailed higher to her neck, causing her to arch her back strut to alleviate the pressure he placed there; feeling his sharp fingers trace her neck cables and cheek plating. Mustering up as much will as she could, once a finger tried to probe her mouth, she bit down but the strength she thought she had wasn't enough to sever the limb like she intended. Instead it just pierced the metal, allowing energon to leak.

Megatron hissed, only a mild stinging pain jumping from his finger. Slowly pulling away, he brought the bleeding to his lips to lick it clean, smirking evilly. The moment Nightfury felt both his servos grip her hips, she braced to pain as she was impaled on his ready cable. Arching her back, her gasp faded to shaky breaths, her body burning and begging for pleasure – just what Megatron wanted,

"You will learn to love me, Nightfury," he purred, setting a fast pace and pulling more gasps and moans from his femme, "Learn that this is your home…your place…in my arms,"

Nightfury blocked out his words; as Primus was her witness, she would keep her mind from his procession. Her body he may command and ravish to his content but she would not let him have her mind, Pixel's as well. No doubt in her mind her little sister was going through the same turmoil. Like the years leading to this, she would fight for not only herself, or Pixel or even her own son, but for any other sparkling either were to produce. She swore Megatron would no rule them. She…she was an Autobot. She accepted that now and only prayed Megatron would tire soon.


End file.
